


The Darkest Dawn

by angelholme



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe, Challenge Response, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 57,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelholme/pseuds/angelholme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight years after his return, Voldemort's Heir has awakened. And the world will never be the same again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer**
> 
> All pre-existing characters belong to Joss Whedon or JK Rowling (and all associated companies).
> 
> However the situations and original characters are mine, and I would appreciate them (including the story and bonus chapters) not being borrowed, stolen or reposted without my permission. If you do wish to put this on another site, ask first :)
> 
> **Notes**
> 
> This is a response to a challenge by Mistress Vamp :- Voldemort has an Heir, but it can't be Harry. There are various characters and situations that must feature, but in general it is a "free-range" challenge.
> 
> The story (more or less) follows canon history for Harry up until Voldemort's return in Year 4, and for Buffy up until the events of "Seeing Red" in Year 6. After that - not so much. So if you think canon is above all, you probably should read something else. The story also assumes you KNOW the canon history for the two series up to that point, and if you don't, there are numerous websites that can tell you.
> 
> Also - people are going to die. Quite a lot of people. Just thought you should know.
> 
> I will try to answer any reviews as I go along, as long as it won't spoil the rest of the story.

**Azkaban Island, June 2003**

Lord Voldemort stared at the wall of his cell. It hadn't changed in the three years he had been there, but there wasn't a great deal else to do. There were eight magical suppressors - one in each corner of the cell - and, although he couldn't be sure, he was fairly certain the bars on the window and the door to the cell were also made of magic-suppressing materials.

He supposed he should be flattered. Despite the fact he was virtually powerless, The Ministry were still treating him as the powerful Dark Lord he used to be. The idea that they still feared him, even when they had him locked away in such a fortress, gave him some amusement.

xoxox

The young woman looked up at the prison wall, and smiled. It had taken her nearly a month to find her way to this place, but now she was here, she knew that the next step to fulfilling her destiny was only moments away.

Casting a final glance at her best friend, she closed her eyes, and let the magic inside her flare - reaching out for the person they had come to rescue.

xoxox

In the cell, Voldemort's head shot back as a flood of images penetrated his mind.

_A young woman with curly brown hair knelt in front of him, then rose, and walked to stand as his right hand side._

Another young woman, this time with jet-black hair, knelt in front of him, then rose to stand at his left hand side.

A man stood in front of him, waving a pair of cheese slices.

The two women walked in front of him, shooting fire and lightening from their hands, while Aurors ran for cover.

Hogwarts castle shaking in fear at their approach.

His mind cleared, and he found himself staring at the wall of his cell again. But something had changed - he felt something he hadn't felt in over three years.

He could feel the magic inside him once more.

xoxox

"Is he coming?"

"He will be here momentarily"

xoxox

He stood up, and turned to face the outer wall of the cell. Pausing to savour the moment, he raised his hands.

"REDUCTO!"

xoxox

As they stared up, the two women saw the wall of the prison explode outwards, showering the area with dust and rubble. An instant later, the air was split with the shriek of sirens as the wards reacted to the explosion.

xoxox

He stared at the huge hole in the wall, and smiled. Taking a step forward, he gently rose of the ground, and floated out in to the air.

xoxox

The two women watched as Voldemort floated to the ground. For a moment, he looked around, then he caught sight of them, and strode over to where they were stood.

"You freed me?" He asked.

"Yes, my Lord" The first woman, who had curly brown hair, dropped to one knee "I have come to serve you"

"And you" He turned to the second woman, who - just like his vision - had jet-black hair "Are you also here to serve me?"

"Yes, my Lord" She also knelt, but unlike her friend, she went down on two knees "My life is yours, to do with as you will"

Voldemort stared at the two girls, then smiled.

"Then rise my servants, and tell me your names" He noticed that the second woman turned to the first, as if seeking permission to speak. When she received it, she turned back.

"My name is Willow Rosenberg, Lord Voldemort" She rose to her feet, and bowed "And this is my mistress"

"Her mistress?" Voldemort raised an eyebrow "She serves you?"

"Yes, my Lord" Dawn also rose to her feet, and gave a slight bow "But her loyalty will be to you, and you alone, if I command it" He stared at her for a moment, with a puzzled look on her face. She returned his gaze steadily.

"I feel there is something you are not telling me" He said with a slight smile "And, as you will come to learn, I do not like people keeping secrets from me"

"Forgive me, Lord" She bowed low, a look of supplication on her face. When she straightened up, she smiled "My name is Dawn Summers, and I am your daughter and Heir"


	2. Chapter 1 : In The Beginning

_"In The Beginning" - such a powerful phrase, don't you think?. But, aside from the obvious biblical reference, does anyone know where things begin? _

Does our story begin when Willow closed The Hellmouth and kidnapped Dawn? Or does it begin the year before, when she lost her one true love, and decided that "An eye for an eye" was a much better motto than "Forgive And Forget"?

Or could it be that, even then, all this was inevitable - unavoidable? Was Dawn always destined to go bad, given the circumstances of her "birth"? Or would things have turned out differently if her mother had been lived past Dawn's 14th year?

Maybe we will never know for certain, but, personally, I think it started nearly eight years ago - back when Buffy was just a girl and Dawn hadn't even been conceived.

Back when Lord Voldemort returned.....

**Hogwarts School, June 1995**

"He's back" Harry whispered, not taking his eyes from Cedric's body "Voldemort is back"

Dumbledore stared down at the tableau, and sighed. He had been afraid that this day would come, and now that it had, he knew he had to act quickly, but carefully.

xoxox

"What do you mean you are taking him?" The Headmaster stared at Sirius Black in disbelief "You can't take him"

"Give me one good reason why not" Sirius stared back at him.

"You are a wanted criminal - you will never get out of the country" Dumbledore replied, his voice slightly raised "And you know that he is needed here"

"All I know is that Voldemort is back, Headmaster, and Harry's life is in danger" Sirius stood up and started to walk out of the office.

"His life has always been in danger...." Dumbledore started, but trailed off when Sirius turned round to stare at him.

"And who's fault is that, Professor?" He said softly "We are leaving. I am taking Harry somewhere safe - somewhere where Voldemort can't reach him. And if you try to stop me....." He left the threat hanging in the air, then strode out of the office. He cast a glamour over himself, and walked towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

xoxox

Three days later, Sally Simpson stood in front of a house in Derry, Maine, watching a car come down the street.

She couldn't believe that the house, which had stood empty for nearly thirty years, had finally been sold. Even more surprising was that it had taken only two days to do it. Whoever this Andrew Marsden was, he was very clearly very rich.

She smiled as the car pulled in to the drive, and walked over as two men, a boy and a girl got out.

"Mr Marsden?" She asked, glancing at the older of the two men.

"Nope - I'm Mr Liam Bradley" The man smiled kindly at her, then gestured over his shoulder "He's Andy"

"Oh - sorry" She paused "I expected someone of his - position to be older"

"You think I am old?" Liam smiled at her as she blushed "You're Miss Simpson?"

"That's me" She grinned back "I have the keys and the documents to sign, unless you would like a tour?" The four of them glanced at each other, then Andrew turned back to her.

"A tour would be very nice, thank you"

xoxox

Half an hour later, Andy waved out of the window as Sally Simpson drove away. Once she was out of sight, he pulled the curtains closed, and turned back to the others.

"Mr Moony, Master Bolt, Madam Bookworm - we have arrived" He smiled as the others dropped their glamours, revealing the grinning figures of Harry, Hermione and Remus. A moment later, he cancelled his, taking his normal form of Sirius Black.

"Mr Padfood, I must congratulate you on the success of your audacious plan" Remus said with a grin. Sirius took a mock bow, then turned to the two children.

"So - what do you think?" He asked, gesturing to the rest of the house.

"It's nice" Hermione said "I like the garden"

"It's better than a cupboard" Harry added in a soft voice. Sirius walked over and gave him a hug.

"I'm just sorry I couldn't do this before now" He whispered in to his godson's hair. After a few moments, he looked up at the others "Okay - who's for going to the beach?"

_Sometimes it amazes me that four people I had never met could move to a town I had never heard of and change my life completely. Of course, there is the possibility that it all would have fallen out the same way if they had stayed in Britain, but maybe - if Harry had stayed home and fought Voldemort earlier, then maybe things would have worked out better. _

Sirius and Remus took Harry and Hermione away from the war for their safety - fearing that Dumbledore would use Harry to further his own ends, and fearing that Voldemort would launch an all out attack on those who opposed him or threatened him.

As it turned out, it didn't happen that way. No violence, no death, no armies of doom sweeping across the country.

Well - not to begin with, anyway.

**The Palace Of The Emperor of Wales, June 2003**

Draco Malfoy rushed through the halls of The Palace, paying no attention to anyone as he headed for the Throne Room. He knew that if his father could see him, Lucius would severely chastise him for such a hurried gait, but he was fairly confident that - once his father learned what he had just learned - then matters of deportment and etiquette would be the last thing on his mind.

A few moments later, he pushed the golden doors open, and walked in to the room at the heart of The Palace. Striding up to the throne, he dropped to one knee.

"Father - I must speak to you" He rose, and glanced at the two aides stood beside the dais "Leave us" The two men glanced at Lucius and, after the slightest of nods, turned and walked out of a side door. Lucius watched them leave, then turned back to face his son.

"Tell me Draco - what could be so urgent that you would enter my presence without knocking? That you would dare to dismiss my staff?" He stared down at the young man "Your news must be important, for I can not think of any reason why you would behave in such a manner otherwise"

"I just received word from my contact at The Ministry" Draco said "It appears there has been a break out at Azkaban" He stared at his father, and felt a slight wave of satisfaction when Lucius paled a little.

"Oh yes?" His voice was calm, but Lucius realised his palms were sweating.

"There was an explosion that destroyed part of the outer wall, and a prisoner escaped through the hole. He was seen in the company of two young women, but before the guards, or the dementors, could reach them, they vanished"

"Who?" Lucius asked, even though he already knew. There was only one prisoner in Azkaban that would cause Draco to act the way he did.

"The Emperor" Draco replied in a whisper.

"These two women broke Lord Voldemort out?" He asked hopefully, but Draco shook his head.

"The wall of the cell was exploded from the inside, with a single blasting curse" Draco looked up at his father "It seems, father, that The Emperor has regained his power" Lucius stared at him for a few moments, then stood up, and started pacing back and forth.

After a couple of minutes, he turned to face his son.

"What is your opinion of our situation, my son?"

"We are screwed, father" He replied at once "The Emperor knows who betrayed him, and if, as it seems, he has regained his power, then when he returns to take his throne, he will also take his revenge"

"I concur" Lucius nodded "So what do you suggest we do?"

"We could stage an ambush" Draco suggested "When he returns, we attack him with everything we've got, and try to kill him"

"Do you think that will work?" Lucius asked calmly. Draco considered it for a moment, then shook his head "Neither do I" He paused, then sat down on the throne again "I think our only option is to run. We leave, tonight, and never come back"

"We would have to leave the country" Draco replied, glancing around to ensure no one was listening "If we stay in the UK, he will find us"

"Not necessarily" Lucius smiled slightly "There is one place we could go where we would be protected against reprisals" He gazed at his son, wondering if the boy would work it out. Draco looked confused for a few moments, then his eyes widened in surprise.

"No - no way" He shook his head wildly "I am not turning myself over to Dumbledore - I would rather take my chances with The Emperor"

"I wasn't actually thinking of Albus, you will be pleased to know" Lucius smiled "Although I think you might be over-reacting about our venerable Professor"

"Harry Potter said that Dumbledore was a nicer, cuddlier Voldemort, only without the scruples and the morals that The Emperor has" Draco replied, causing Lucius to give a small laugh.

"Well - whatever Mr Potter's view of Albus might be, he was not who I had in mind"

"Please tell me you are not going to suggest Potter next?" Draco said in a disgusted voice. This time Lucius laughed out loud.

"No, son, not Mr Potter" He smiled "No - I was thinking of someone with whom we already have a strong relationship" He paused, then shrugged "Well - a relationship at least"

"Who?"

xoxox

"Minister Bones, there is someone who wants to talk to you" Eleanor stood in front of Amelia's desk.

"Who is it?" Amelia asked, without looking up.

"Emperor Malfoy" Eleanor replied, them smothered a smile as Amelia's head shot up.

"Lucius Malfoy? He's here?"

"No, Minister" She shook her head "He is on the public floo. he says it is a matter of great importance, and that he must speak to you now"

"Very well" Amelia stood up, and walked out in to the main office "Can you stand outside, and make sure no one comes in - if I'm going to talk to the Emperor of Wales, I want to do it in private"

"Yes, boss" Eleanor nodded, then walked out, closing the door behind her. Once she was gone, Amelia turned to the floo "Open connection" She watched as Lucius' head appeared in the flames "What do you want, Lucius?"

"Now, now Minister - is that any way to talk to the Head of Government of another country?"

"My apologies, Emperor" She gave a mocking bow "How may I be of assistance to you today?"

"Actually, Madam Bones, it is I who can be of assistance to you" He smiled "My son and I wish to defect"

"You? Defect?" Amelia stared at him with a look of total disbelief on her face, which morphed in to understanding "Let me guess - you heard about the breakout"

"Minister, I am disappointed in you" He shook his head "You don't think we would do this out of the goodness of our heart?"

"I don't think either of you have hearts, Lucius" She replied "If you've heard about the breakout, then you know that Voldemort has got his powers back. And since you and your son were the ones who betrayed him, you are now scared he will come for you"

"I would have said concerned, more than scared" Lucius inclined his head "But you are essentially correct. We ask for you protection, in exchange for which will give you all the information we can"

"You realise that I will have to put you both in jail" She replied "That I can't just let you walk back in to the United Kingdom without some punishment"

"If you want our help, then you will...."

"I will what?" She laughed "You need more, far more than I need you, Lucius, so you will take the deal I give you, or I will leave you to the tender mercies of your Emperor" She grinned "Or should I say your new Emperor" She stared at him "What's it going to be? Him or me?"

xoxox

"We leave in thirty minutes, Draco" Lucius said to his son, then turned as a third man entered the room "Ah - Severus. Thank you for coming"

"I am at your service, your highness" He bowed low, then straightened up "What can I do for you today?"

"Draco and I are turning ourselves over to Minister Bones" Lucius replied quickly, ignoring the shocked look on Snape's face "While we believe what we did was for the best, neither Draco nor I think that The Emperor will see it that way" Severus nodded in agreement "And if we are here when he returns....."

"He will kill us on sight" Draco interjected.

"If you are lucky" Severus nodded in agreement "What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing" Lucius shook his head "You had nothing to do with the betrayal, and you had nothing to do with this. I am naming you acting Prime-Minister - you will be in control until The Emperor returns" He paused, then grinned "May I suggest not doing anything that might annoy him"

"Such as letting you go before he has a chance to torture you?" Severus pulled out his wand, but before he could get any word out, Draco stunned him from behind.

"Thank you" Lucius nodded at his son "But that is the last time you will use your wand for a very long while"

"I understand, father" Draco replied, then looked around "Do you think we will ever be able to come back?"

"Probably not" Lucius shook his head "I am afraid our lives are going to change forever the moment we step through that floo" He paused "But at least we will live"

xoxox

"Mr Potter? Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall stared in surprise as two former students walked in to the entrance hall "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Is Dumbledore here?" Hermione asked.

"He is in his office" McGonagall replied slowly "Shall I tell him you wish to see him?"

"No" Harry shook his head "We would prefer to go unannounced, if that is all right with you?"

"I'm not sure...." Her gaze alternated between the two of them "Normally guests are not allowed to roam the halls unescorted"

"Then come with us" Hermione said "Or tell us to leave" McGonagall stared at them for a few moments longer, then shrugged.

"Very well - come with me"

xoxox

"Harry, Miss Granger - this is a pleasant surprise" Dumbledore stood up as they entered his office "Please - have a seat"

"We aren't staying" Hermione replied abruptly.

"Oh" Dumbledore seemed taken aback.

"We just came to ask if what we heard was true" Harry said in a calm voice.

"What have you heard?" The Headmaster asked in an equally calm voice.

"That Voldemort escaped from Azkaban" Hermione said "That he left the island accompanied by two women, and is now missing"

"Yes" Dumbledore nodded "That is true. But I don't believe it is anything to worry about"

"Really?" Harry didn't attempt to disguise the disdain in his voice "And the fact that the cell wall was blown up from the inside? That a wizard held in the most magically dampened cell in the world used a wandless blasting curse to gain his freedom? Is that also nothing to worry about?"

"Who told you that?" Dumbledore snapped "That is supposed to be classified information"

"As we've said before, we have friends in high places, Dumbledore" Hermione snapped back.

"Well?" Harry added "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"That The Order and The Ministry are working together to rectify the situation, and that we will have him back in custody before too long" Dumbledore smiled at them "If you would like to offer your assistance, I am sure Minister Bones would be more than pleased to accept it"

"Are you kidding?" Hermione gaped at him "Do you remember the last time we were in this office? The last time we talked to you about Voldemort?" She stared at him "We offered you our help them, and you rejected it out of hand"

"You wanted to commit murder" Dumbledore yelled.

"And you refused our help" Harry said quietly "You said it wasn't necessary - that he wasn't a threat" He paused "How many people are going to die because of your decision, Albus? How much blood will you have on your hands this time?" Without waiting for an answer, he and Hermione turned and walked out of the office, leaving McGonagall and Dumbledore staring at each other in shocked silence.

xoxox

"How did your meeting go?" Sirius took one look at Harry's face, and sighed "Not well I take it"

"Not so much, no" Harry shook his head, then glanced at Hermione. She nodded, and he turned back to his godfather "It's time. We should call the others"

xoxox

Buffy looked up from the table, and her mouth went dry. Even after all the years apart, the mere sight of him could still shock her.

Before she could respond, she heard a voice behind her.

"Look who it is" Spike's cockney twang filled the room "Droopy Draws himself. What's the matter - L.A. life too much for you?" The blond vampire strode past Buffy and stood toe to toe with his former arch rival.

"Spike" Angel nodded slightly, then turned to Buffy "You haven't got sick of him yet?"

"What can I say?" Buffy gave her ex-boyfriend a smile "He keeps me entertained"

"I'm sure he does" Angel smirked "I always thought of him as the court-jester type"

"Watch it" Spike frowned "I can still take you"

"Guys - enough" Buffy tried not to smile, but the interplay between her current and her former partners always provided a fair amount of amusement "I am sure Angel didn't come all this way just to insult you, did you?"

"Oh I don't know" Angel replied with a grin "I can think of worse ways to spend the day...." He realised Buffy was frowning at him again "Sorry" His face turned serious "Yesterday, every seer at Wolfram and Hart had the same vision, at the same time. A vision of a new power rising, of darkness taking over the world, and of death - a lot of death"

"So why tell us?" Spike asked "Isn't the crack team of Angel Investigations up to saving the world?"

"There was one more part of the vision - something they all agreed on" Angel paused, and then turned to face Buffy "The new power - the one that will conquer the world...."

"Yes?"

"It's Dawn"

_Times change, and we change with them. But what do you do when the times change faster than you can keep up?_


	3. Chapter 2 : A New Order Rising

_As untrustworthy as they were, the seers at the law firm of Wolfram and Hart were right - a new power was rising. Now that Dawn had joined with her father, it would not be an exaggeration to say they were almost unstoppable._

But, of course, to some people the word unstoppable is just one more challenge - something that makes life a little more interesting.

Not that life needed to get more interesting - in fact, for some of the members of The Ministry, life had been far too interesting for far too long.

**10 Downing Street, June 1999**

Cornelius Fudge stared across the desk at The Prime Minister of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, and laughed in his face.

"I don't see what's so amusing, Minister Fudge" Charles Acker stared at his Minister For Magic "I would've thought you might take this a little more seriously" Fudge stared at him for a few moments longer, then his laugh trailed off.

"You're not kidding?" He asked in disbelief "This is not some ludicrous joke you are playing on me?" He realised Acker was still staring at him, but now The PM had a pitying look on his face "Oh"

"I received the communication from the....." He glanced down at the folder on his desk "The People's Democratic Republic Of Wales that they are seceding from the United Kingdom"

"And there was no warning? No hint that this might happen?"

"None" Acker shook his head "The first I knew of it was when the new Prime Minister of The PDR arrived at my office this morning. He told me that, as of 10 am, Wales would be an independent state, and that any interference from this office, or any part of this government, would be met with strong resistance"

"And he can just do that?" Fudge asked in surprise "He can just declare a country as independent? Without answering to anyone?"

"Not normally, no" Acker sighed "But, along with threats about the army and air-force, Minister Malfoy also told us that if any member of your Ministry crossed the border, they wouldn't live to regret it" He realised that Fudge was staring at him with a look of utter confusion on his face "Cornelius?"

"The new Prime Minister of Wales is Lucius Malfoy?" Fudge asked in rising tone.

"You've heard of him?" The PM stared at him in surprise.

"He's a wizard" Fudge replied "He was accused of working for Lord.... for You-Know-Who during the first Dark War. And up until recently, I thought he was a friend of mine"

"You were friends with a Death Eater?" Acker frowned, but Fudge shook his head.

"He wasn't a Death Eater, Charles" Fudge sighed "He was under an enchantment, and once Lord... Thingy was defeated, he was freed from the spell"

"So you don't think this move - declaring Wales as independent - is related to You-Know-Who's supposed return?" He noticed Fudge wince "You thought I hadn't heard about that, Cornelius?"

"I didn't want to bother you with a young boy's fairy tale, Charles" Fudge said dismissively "You-Know-Who hasn't returned"

"So why do you think Minister Malfoy has made this move?" Acker stared at him "If he isn't acting on behalf of Voldemort" He paused as Fudge shivered "Then why is he doing it?"

xoxox

"That is a good question, Minerva" Dumbledore sighed "And one I wish I had an answer for"

"Do you believe that You-Know-Who is behind this?" McGonagall asked "That Lucius is acting on his behalf?"

"I believe so" Dumbledore nodded "It would explain why he has been so quiet ever since he returned" He gestured to the parchments in front of him "Taking over an entire country by stealth is no mean achievement"

"And now he has a whole country to use as a base of operations" McGonagall sighed, then glanced over at Dumbledore "Do you think we should contact Mr Potter?"

"Do you think it would help?" Dumbledore sighed "Sirius made it perfectly clear that he wants nothing to do with us, and I don't believe that four and a half years will have made him any more welcoming" He shook his head "Until we have more to bring to the party, I think we should leave Harry alone"

xoxox

"This can't be right" Fudge stared at the report on his desk, then looked up at Scrimgeour "A ward that runs the length of the border?"

"So it would appear, Minister" The Director nodded "Any muggle that gets near it tends to go the other way" He paused, then shivered "And the reports we have got suggest that any wizards that crosses it is disintegrated"

"All wizards?" Fudge looked up in surprise "Even those Marked?"

"I don't know" Scrimgeour shrugged "They don't exactly advertise themselves. But from what I can gather, no wizard has survived the crossing"

"Has anyone tried apparating in to the country?" Fudge asked, but Scrimgeour shook his head at once.

"We aren't permitted" He replied "The People's Democratic Republic is no longer under Ministry jurisdiction. The arrival of any Auror on Welsh soil would be an act of war - one which The ICW could not ignore" Fudge stared at him for a moment.

"So what you are saying is there is nothing we can do"

"Until Malfoy makes his next move, Minister, that is exactly what I am saying" Fudge put his head in his hands, and sighed.

"This isn't going to end well, is it?"

_For someone who could be so blind, pig-headed and wilful, the late Minister Fudge could also be very observant at times, don't you think?_

**The Morgan Coven, Dorset, June 2003**

"So you're telling me Giles is missing?" Buffy stared at the head of the coven.

"For nearly eighteen months" Althenea Deveaux replied, glancing at the rest of The Slayer's group.

They had arrived earlier that evening, demanding to speak to Giles. She had shown them in to the living room, then dismissed all the other members.

"And yet we are only hearing about this now?" Buffy stared at her "You didn't think we needed to know about this earlier?"

"We've been a little busy here" The older woman snapped back, then she sighed "Sorry - that was uncalled for. It's just...." She paused, then shrugged "We thought that, when Lord Voldemort was arrested and imprisoned, the war would be over" She shook her head "If anything - it has got worse"

"You've had casualties?" Angel asked.

"Seventeen members" Althenea said softly "Since Prime Minister Malfoy turned Voldemort over to The Ministry, fifteen of our number have been killed by PDR hit-squads"

"And the other two?" Fred asked gently.

"Tania and Ashley went missing two years ago, near the Welsh border" She replied softly "We haven't seen them since, nor have their bodies been found"

"They were captured" Xander said, and Althenea nodded.

"When Rupert came back, and learned they were missing...."

"He went to rescue them" Buffy completed her sentence "He always was too heroic for his own good" She paused, then turned to the older woman "Is he dead?"

"No" She shook her head "Or at least - we don't think so"

"Why not?" Anya asked "If they were willing to kill your members, why not kill Giles?" She realised everyone was staring at her "Not that I want Giles to die..."

"Anya might be a bit blunt" Spike smiled at the former demon "But she does have a point. What makes Giles so special?"

"Lucius Malfoy believes he is a patriot" Althenea said "He has been touting Wales as a homeland for Wizards, where they can live free from the scourge of muggles and the muggle-born" She shook her head "He won't kill a wizard if he thinks they can be turned to his cause" He paused, then turned to Buffy "You know about Rupert's past?"

"With Eyghon? And Ethan Rayne?" Buffy asked "And he thinks that Giles will turn to the dark side because of that?" Althenea nodded "He's crazy"

"That's as maybe" The head witch responded "But I believe that it what's keeping Rupert alive"

xoxox

"Thank you all for coming" Harry stared out at the group in front of him "For those of you who don't know, Voldemort escaped from Azkaban two days ago" He turned to Ginny "Any more details?"

"Two women - apparently powerful witches - were seen leaving with him" Ginny replied "But they didn't break him out - the cell was destroyed from the inside"

"Which means Voldemort has his power back" Harry continued "And the first shot in the war we have been preparing for for the past three years has already been fired" He turned to Sirius, who stood up and moved to the front of the room.

"Tomorrow, we are moving most of The Order of The Stag to Ansonvale Castle - it is one of the older Black Properties, and is very well warded" He paused "It is large enough for all of you, so anyone who wants to come is welcome"

"We - Ginny and I - are needed in The Ministry" Ron replied "But we will stay in touch - let you know what is happening with Minister Bones and Director Tonks"

"Thanks" Sirius smiled "Before we move, Harry, Hermione, Emily and I are going to visit Gringotts" His face became serious "There is a chance we can deal with Voldemort quickly and quietly, and be home in time for tea. But if we can't - if the war turns nasty - we will need to ensure that we have enough money to see us through"

"You don't think Gringotts can protect it?" Bill asked in surprise.

"It's not that" Hermione said "It's more of a case that - once we go to the castle, we don't want to have to visit Diagon Alley more than necessary" She gestured to Harry "It makes us too much of a target"

"Oh" Bill nodded "I can understand that"

"So here's what I need you to do" Harry stood up again "Go home, or wherever you want to go. Collect the things you need, and whatever you think might be helpful. Say goodbye to your friends, family and loved ones, and meet us back here tomorrow at seven pm. We'll transport you all to the castle, and tell you the secret when we get there" He paused "And then we work out how to end this was as quickly as possible, losing as few lives as we can"

xoxox

"Do you want to run that by us again?" Buffy stared at Althenea "Cause I am pretty sure what ever language you were speaking wasn't English" The older witch grinned at her.

"I know how it sounds, but Diana is never wrong - she is one of the most powerful seers in the country" Althenea smiled "And four nights ago, she predicted that the darkness would fall, that dawn would bring no respite and that you would come to us" She paused "And that you would find the one you need to end this war in diagonally on the third morning" She frowned "Come to think of it, it doesn't make a great deal of sense, does it?" She realised Fred had raised her hand "Miss Burkle?"

"I might have an idea" She said hesitantly "I mean - I'm no Wesley, and if he was here he would have this translated in no time, and would probably be able to decode all of Diana's prophecies in the blink of an eye, but...." She trailed off when she realised everyone was staring at her "I'm babbling a little, aren't I?"

"Maybe a little" Angel smiled at her "But you said you had an idea?"

"Well - if the darkness rising refers to this Voldemort breaking out of prison, then it's possible that....." She trailed off again, glancing at Buffy.

"Possible that what?" Xander asked.

"That Dawn has joined him" Fred said quickly "The reports say he left the island with two witches - one with black hair and one with curly brown" She turned to Buffy "I'm sorry - I know I don't know you or Dawn very well, but it is the only explanation of the prophecy that would make sense"

"And the diagonally part?" Buffy asked in a quite voice, starting back at Fred "Does that mean we have to walk sideways to find who we are looking for?"

"Maybe not" Spike said with a grin then he looked over at Angel "Lady Delihlah's" He paused, staring at the other vampire "Don't tell me you don't remember?" Angel frowned in concentration for a moment, then his eyebrows shot up.

"Of course" He shook his head in disbelief "Why didn't I think of that before?"

"Because you are a mopy sod who spends all his time living in the past instead of living in the present" Spike gave him another grin, then turned back to the others, who were varying between grinning and staring at them in surprise "What?"

"You were going to tell us what diagonally means" Buffy said, smiling fondly at her boyfriend "I mean - if you are done flirting with Angel" She grinned as both of the vampires frowned at her "So - what do you know?"

"There's a street in London - a place where the magical types hang out. Normal folk - the non magical ones - can't see it"

"But vampires can?" Fred asked interestedly.

"We have some innate magic" Angel replied "Not enough to cast spells or perform any large rituals, but enough for us to see past most passive cloaking spells - including the ones that ensures the non-magically inclined don't wander in by accident"

"And this helps us how?" Buffy's gaze alternated between the two vampires.

"Because of the name of the street, love" Spike grinned at her.

"Which is what?"

xoxox

"Honey? Are you nearly ready?" Harry yelled up the stairs.

"I'll be there in a moment" Hermione's voice came back, and Harry sighed, then turned and glared at Sirius, who was chuckling softly.

"Like Emily is much better" He grinned at his godfather's frown "What is it with Potter and Black men? Can't we find women who have some sense of time?" He realised Sirius was now grinning at him "They're both stood behind me, aren't they?"

"Yes, they are" Emily said in a stern tone. Harry closed his eyes, while Sirius chuckled "It's a good job we're going out to the shops, isn't it Minnie?"

"Quite" Hermione walked down and took her husband's hand "I've had my eye on that complete set of Ridex Compendiums - maybe today will be my lucky day" She grinned at Harry.

"Oh god" Harry shook his head, then looked around "Are Ron and Ginny here?"

"They are meeting us there" Emily replied "Apparently the DMLE now has daily staff meetings, which they can't get out of"

"Okay" Harry shrugged "Now - do you all have your wands and portkeys?"

"Yes boss" The other three chorused back.

"I know - you think I am being over cautious and paranoid" He sighed "And I admit that Voldemort would have to be crazy to attack Diagon Alley two days after breaking out of Azkaban, but on the other hand what are the odds of a crazy man being a crazy man?"

"We'll be careful" Sirius smiled at him "We won't talk to strangers, we'll look both ways before crossing the road and we'll wipe our mouths after eating jelly doughnuts"

"Good" Harry nodded "Now - we should go, otherwise Ron and Ginny are going to wonder where we are"

xoxox

"Where are they?" Buffy looked around, then turned to Fred "Didn't we say we'd meet them here after they went shopping?"

"Maybe they got held up" Fred smiled "This is a very interesting street - I could easily get lost just looking in the broomstick shop" She paused, then leaned back in her chair "Buffy?"

"Yes?" Buffy was still staring down the street, searching for Xander and Anya.

"Tell me about Willow" Buffy turned back to face her.

"Willow?"

"Red-head" Fred smiled "Good with the magic, though recently tending towards evil"

"Why do you want to know?" Buffy looked curious "I mean - how do you know about her?"

"Well - she was friends with Wesley" Fred replied carefully "And last year, when I was re-ensouling Angel, I read a lot of her books and notes on the spell she used"

"Pardon me?" Buffy stared at her in disbelief "You did what last year?"

"Oh" Fred said in a quiet voice "I thought he'd told you"

xoxox

"May gold flow eternally to your door" Harry bowed deeply, then stood up "My family owes you much, and I promise, when this war is over, we will do our best to repay you"

"Thank you, Mr Potter" Ragnok bowed "However I don't want you to think too good of me - this deal benefits The Goblin Nation as well as you and yours"

"I know" Harry grinned "But still - lack of finance would have been a major problem, and I am glad we don't have to face it"

"I am glad to be of service" Ragnok grinned back "But, if I may give you one piece of free advice...."

"By all means"

"Your former Headmaster has just entered the Ally via The Ministry, and is heading this way" Ragnok smiled slyly, which was something Harry had never seen a goblin do before "I am not sure why he would come this way, but my feelings are you are probably not going to want to speak to him"

"Thank you" Harry nodded "If you will excuse us, we will be on our way" He turned, then looked back "After all - I suspect that you might not be able to overlook the murder of the Head of The Wizengamot inside Gringotts' walls, and I would not want to put you in that position"

"That is very decent of you" This time Ragnok laughed out loud, then gave a slight bow "Farewell, Mr Potter - I hope we can speak again in more peaceful times"

"As do I" Harry inclined his head, then turned back to his friends "Lets go, and see what our inestimable Headmaster wants this time"

xoxox

"Did you know anything about this?" Buffy questioned Xander and Anya when they had returned "About Angel, last year?"

"No" Xander said, and Anya shook her head "They really removed Angel's soul?"

"I know how bad it sounds" Fred said defensively "But we didn't have any other choice" She paused "And it all ended up okay, so...." She realised that all three of the Sunnydalers were looking at her with angry expressions "You aren't letting this go, are you?"

xoxox

"Harry" Dumbledore called out, then, when Harry didn't turn round, he raised his voice "HARRY!" This time the target of his shouting did stop, then turned and walked back towards him, flanked by five of his friends.

"What?" Harry snapped.

"Are you sure it is wise to be out in public, now that Voldemort has returned?"

"Are you sure it is wise to yell my name across one of the most populated streets in the country?" Harry glared at him "What do you want, old man?"

"I was just concerned that you were opening yourself up to attack" He glanced at the others "Your friends as well"

"I can take care of myself, Dumbledore" Harry said in a flat tone "And, if you hadn't noticed, I have two Aurors and two ex-Aurors with me" He paused "Unless you think they can't take care of themselves either?"

"Never the less - I think it would behove you to be more careful. These are dangerous times"

"And I think it would behove you to go to hell" Harry grinned "But we don't all get what we want, do we?"

"Harry - I don't understand where this hostility is coming from. I am merely looking out for your safety, and your best interests"

"My best interests would be taking my friends and family back to America, and letting you deal with Voldemort" Harry said sharply "But as that would doom the rest of the country, I am going to stay, and deal with Voldemort as I see fit" He saw Dumbledore open his mouth "And before you ask, that doesn't involve you. Now - are we done, or do you have more mindless platitudes to spout?"

"Harry.... I...."

"That's what I thought" He took Hermione's hand "Come on love, time's a wasting"

xoxox

"So Cordelia was evil, the sun had gone out and to make things better you let Angelus loose?" Buffy asked without the trace of a smile.

"Well - when you put it like that, it does sound a little....." Fred trailed off, and frowned slightly. At the same time, Anya sat up straight, and stared scanning the street.

"Hon?" Xander looked at his girlfriend, but she ignored him and continued to stare up the street. He turned to Buffy, who simply shrugged.

"I've no idea" She said, glancing at Fred, who was now scanning the street as well. For a few moments, the two women simply watched, then, in perfect unison, they stood up. A moment later, a group of four people walked up to the table.

"Excuse me" Fred held gave the group a wave "Could maybe have a word?" One of the young men - one with messy black hair and, Buffy had to admit, dazzling green eyes, glanced at the others, then came over.

"Yes?" The young man asked.

"I realise we haven't met, and you don't know me, and I don't know you, but...." Buffy paused, then, after a deep breath, continued "We were told to wait here for the person who could help us defeat the man who has enslaved my sister and my best friend and plans to use them to conquer the world and given that Anya who is an ex-demon and Fred who is very sensitive to magic both felt you coming down the street I was wondering if there any chance you are the one foretold to defeat the dark lord who broke out of jail two days ago" For a minute or so after she finished speaking, Buffy was greeted with absolute silence, then one of the other men - one with red hair and an official looking uniform - broke the silence.

"And I thought Luna could talk fast" He said with an awe filled expression "How did you say that in one breath?"

"Well - I wanted to get it out before my brain realised how stupid it sounded" Buffy replied, blushing slightly "But - are you?" The man with the intense green eyes stared at her, and for a moment she felt like he was examining her very soul. Then he blinked a couple of times, and turned to whisper to the woman next to him.

"Are you sure?" She said quietly, and the man nodded "Okay then" She nodded. The man leaned over and kissed her cheek, then turned back to Buffy.

"My name's Harry Potter, and I think we need to talk"

xoxox

From the other side of the street, Dumbledore frowned as Harry walked off with four strangers. As Headmaster, he prided himself that he knew most, if not all, of the magical men and women in the country. And when four people he didn't know turned up out of the blue to talk to Harry, he was naturally suspicious. A feeling that was amplified by the sense of power he could feel radiating from all three of the women.

"Perhaps I should make some inquiries" He thought "Just to ensure Harry isn't lead astray" He smiled to himself, then turned, and set off back to The Ministry.

_I think it was Hermione who first suggested that magical power added to common sense produced a constant value. When she mentioned this to me, I realised just how much of the wizarding would could be explained by her theory (although I admit I would add arrogance in to the mix as well. But common sense and arrogance are generally a constant, even in the non-magical world)._

Albus Dumbledore might have been one of the most powerful wizards in the world, but his ability to completely misjudge a situation, and leap to the most unlikely explanation, was almost as legendary as his power. And it had put him in conflict with Harry and his friends more times than I care to remember.

But by far and away the biggest tragedy was that if he had just trusted Harry, then Voldemort would already be a footnote in history, and the two of them could quite literally have ushered in the Golden Age of Mankind.

Then again, if life was perfect, wouldn't we all be really bored?.


	4. Chapter 3 : Friends And Enemies

_The foundation of a homeland for witches and wizards sounds like a noble idea. And if anyone else had been in charge, then it might have been the single greatest achievement in the magical community since Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago._

But, and I realise this will come as a big surprise, Malfoy's definition of who belonged in the homeland caused one or two problems.  


**Minister of Magic's Office, January 2000**

"Minister Fudge - The Prime Minister is here"

"Thank you Percy" Fudge stood up as Acker walked in to the room "Prime Minister - this is a surprise"

"Really?" Acker stared at him "Two dozen dead muggle-born mages on the Welsh border and you are surprised I am here?" He stared at The Minister "Hundreds of refugees streaming across the border every week, all with tales of concentration camps, mass executions and re-education centres, and you are surprised to see me?"

"Prime Minister - the murders have all been put down smugglers, trying to take contraband in to Wales. And there is nothing to support the claims of the refugees - they are merely random stories from malcontents" Fudge smiled "I admit I was a little worried about Lucius' intentions when he first announced the secession, but the past six months have shown that he can be trusted with the responsibility of running a country"

"Minister" Percy pushed the door open "There is something you are going to want to hear" He walked over to the radio in the corner of the office, and flicked it on.

"This news just in - The Prime Minister of Wales, Lucius Malfoy, is about to make an announcement. He has said that it will ensure the future of his country as a world power" The reporters tone was hushed and awed "This is the first time that Wizarding Wireless Networking reporters have been permitted inside The People's Republic since it was founded, and we are all waiting for The Prime Minister's arrival at the podium" Fudge turned to Percy.

"Do you have any idea what this is about, Weasley?"

"Yes, sir" Percy nodded "As unbelievable as it sounds, there is a very strong suggestion that Prime Minister Malfoy is going to turn over control of Wales to someone else"

"Pardon me?" The Prime Minister turned to face him "He is going to voluntarily give up power to someone else?" He turned back to Fudge "Does that sound like the Lucius you know?"

"I have to admit it doesn't" Fudge shrugged "But, then again, he has been running a country for over four years. Maybe he has learned that he can't do everything...."

"And here he is, Prime Minister Malfoy" The reporter said quietly "He has just walked up to the podium, and is about to start speaking"

"Ladies and gentlemen of the press, good afternoon" Lucius Malfoy's voice was level and clear, with no hint of hesitancy "I have invited you here today to inform you of a change in the government of The People's Democratic Republic of Wales. For the past four years, I have ruled as governed as Prime Minister of this fine country, and together, we have made more progress than I ever expected" He paused "But, even as I have lead this country in to a new era of peace and prosperity, I have only done so in the stead of The Emperor"

"Emperor?" Acker turned to Fudge, and realised his Minister of Magic had gone pale "Cornelius?"

"I believe I know who Malfoy is going to name as Emperor of Wales" Fudge said faintly.

"Who?" Acker asked.

"Ladies and gentlemen - may I present to you the Emperor of Wales" Lucius tone had changed and was now full of awe "His Royal Majesty, Lord Voldemort" The radio went silent for a moment, then a new voice came on.

"Thank you, Lucius" Without realising it, Acker stood up, and started backing away from the radio. He turned to Fudge, but the Minister had hung his head in his hands, and didn't seem to be paying any attention "I am gratified to come before you today, as your Emperor. I plan to continue the work my Prime Minister has been doing, and create a free, fair land for wizards and witches - away from the poison of muggle influence, away from the filthy half-bloods and muggle-born that are the cancer infesting our society. I will reclaim the wizarding world for the true inheritors, and once again make it a world we can be proud of" He paused "In the spirit of co-operation and friendship, I invite the Prime Minister and Minister of Magic to attend a summit meeting, where I will outline my plan for the restoration of the wizarding world, and an end to the cold war that they have forced upon my Ministers and my people" He paused again "Thank you"

"Well...." The reporter's voice returned "Well....." He trailed off, then started again "Well....." There was a long pause "Lord Voldemort - the most feared Dark Lord in recent history, has declared himself as Emperor of Wales" Another pause "That's all I have. Sorry" The radio went silent for a few minutes, then the voice of the studio reporter came back.

"Well - obviously we will keep you in touch with this story, and we will try to get an interview with Minister Fudge as soon as possible...." Fudge flicked the radio off, and turned to face The Prime Minister.

"Minister Fudge" Acker stared at him "Is this Lord Voldemort the same Lord Voldemort you told me was dead?"

"Yes, Prime Minister" Fudge nodded.

"When I asked you about the reports, you told me it was the fairy-tale of a teenager" Acker continued to stare at him "That Voldemort could not possibly have returned" He sat down opposite Fudge "Tell me something, Minister" He paused, and Fudge looked up "Did you believe he hadn't returned, or did you just want to believe it?" He stared at The Minister for a few moments, and when no answer was forthcoming, he sighed "That's what I thought"

"What are we going to do now?"

"We, Minister?" Charles Acker stood up "We are not going to do anything, Minister - not if by that you mean we are going to work together" He paused "You are going to resign as Minister of Magic, and disappear in to the background"

"But...."

"But what?" Acker stared down at him. Fudge stared back for a moment, then shook his head.

"Never mind. I will announce it at once. Director Bones will be appointed acting Minister, and probably given the job permanently" Fudge sighed "And, for what it's worth, I'm sorry"

xoxox

"Minerva, I must go" Dumbledore sat down opposite his deputy "There has been an extra-ordinary session of The Wizengamot called, and my presence has been requested"

"Very well Albus - I will ensure the school is protected in your absence"

"Thank you" He paused "I might not return for some while"

"You are going somewhere else?" She looked up at him questioningly.

"Now that Voldemort has declared himself openly, and there is the chance he will move against us, I am hoping to convince Mr Potter that he is needed here"

"You think he will return? That Sirius Black will let him?"

"I will appeal to his better nature" Dumbledore smiled "I am sure he will see it my way"

xoxox

"Prime Minister Malfoy" Amelia stared in to the floo "As Acting Minister of Magic, and with the authority of The Prime Minister of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, I demand that you extradite Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort, on charges of crimes against humanity, murder, attempted genocide, terrorism and crimes against humanity"

"You said crimes against humanity twice, Minister" Malfoy smiled.

"He's committed a lot of them" Amelia replied with a slight smile "So - will you do it"

"No" Lucius grinned mockingly at her.

"This isn't over, Lucius" She stared back "Voldemort is a criminal, and we will not stand by as he uses Wales as a base to conquer the rest of The United Kingdom"

"My Lord Voldemort has no plans for expansion, or conquest" Malfoy smiled ingratiatingly "He merely wishes to invite any witch or wizard who wishes to be free from corrupting influences to come live in the new homeland"

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" Amelia glared at him "That someone who once used the phrase 'Cleanse this planet of all the half-breed and inferior scum' is not going to use his new position to further his cause?" She shook her head "Just how stupid do you think I am?"

"Whether you believe it or not, that is my Emperor's plan" Lucius frowned "And you would do well to remember that if you take any unprovoked action against The Emperor, his government or his country, then it will be considered an act of war" He gave her a slight smile "Tell me Amelia - do you wish to take this country to war? Are you willing for all those lives to be on your conscience?"

"I will do what I think is necessary, Prime Minister" She replied, then shut down the floo.

xoxox

"Minister Bones - I am not sure you can do that" Lawson Devane.

"Why not?" Amelia stared at the head of The International Confederation of Wizards "It is international water, and Prime Minister Acker thinks that it is a good idea"

"You are not worried you will start a war?" Lawson asked, but Amelia shook her head.

"We are already at war, Mr Devane" She replied "And until we can bring Voldemort down, we won't ever be safe" She paused "I am not seeking your permission, Lawson. All I am asking is that The ICW doesn't interfere with the blockade - that this war stays between the UK and The PDR"

"I will do my best" Lawson nodded "As long as you can ensure that the war doesn't spread out either"

"I will do my best" Amelia smiled.

xoxox

"No" Harry looked up at Dumbledore.

"Is that all you have to say?" The Headmaster asked, glancing at the other occupants of the room. Sirius and his wife were sat on the sofa, while Remus and his wife were stood in the door to the kitchen. Hermione was sat next to Harry, holding his hand tightly.

"No, sir" Harry added with a slight smirk.

"Harry - I am not sure you are taking this matter as seriously as you should" Dumbledore scolded "Lord Voldemort has declared himself, and is in a position to launch attacks on the whole of England and Scotland" He stared at Harry, who didn't respond "Most of your friends and their families are living in far of their lives - a vast majority of them have gone in to hiding, or fled to another country"

"Good for them" Harry smiled, then glanced at Hermione "Who knew that so many wizards had that much common sense" Hermione grinned back at him, then turned to Dumbledore.

"Professor - I am not sure what you want Harry to do" She said calmly "Minister Fudge has an entire Ministry at his disposal, and The Wizengamot is made up of some of the most powerful witches and wizards in the country - or it was when we left" She looked at him quizzically "Why do you need us to fight your war when you have all of that power behind you?" Dumbledore stared at her for a moment, then shook his head.

"I am afraid I can not tell you that, but it is imperative that Harry returns home, and begins training to fight Voldemort when the time comes"

"Are you kidding me?" Remus gave a barking laugh "You want Harry - a nineteen year old wizard who finished school less than two years ago - to take on the single most evil and powerful Dark Lord who ever lived - and you won't tell us why?" He shook his head "Albus, my friend, you have lost it" Dumbledore looked round the room, and saw the same expression on the faces of everyone else.

"Very well" He sighed "Harry - if I may speak to you in private, I will explain....."

"No" Harry shook his head, causing Dumbledore to raise his eyebrows in surprise.

"I was under the impression you wanted to know the reason you have to fight?"

"I am" Harry grinned "But either you tell us all, now, in this room, or you can leave, and never come back" He stared at the Headmaster. Dumbledore stared back, then shrugged.

"As I seem to have no choice, I will give in to your blackmail, Harry" He paused "But I must ask that you keep this information confidential - it is highly sensitive, and in the wrong hands it could be deadly" They all nodded "Harry - are you sure you need to know this?"

"Just get on with it, old man"

"The reason that Harry must fight is this - it was foretold that he would be the one to defeat Voldemort" Dumbledore said "Before he was born, a seer made a prophecy that the person who would vanquish The Dark Lord would be born at the end of the seventh month. That Voldemort would mark him as his equal, and that one of them must die at the hands of the other" He turned to face Harry "Even if Tom were powerless and chained, no one but you could end his life, Harry" He waited for a reaction, but everyone simply stared at him "That is why you have to return home, and why you have to be a part of this war" For a few moments, there was absolute silence. Then Hermione stood up, and walked over to him.

SLAP!

Dumbledore rocked back on his feet from the strength of the blow, then turned to face the young woman who had hit him.

"Miss Granger...."

"Shut up" Hermione yelled "Just shut up!" She closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them to stare at him "Professor - I suggest you leave now. Leave, and don't come back. Because I promise you - if you come to our house again, and try to guilt my boyfriend in to doing your dirty work, I will not be responsible for my actions"

"But...." Dumbledore started, but then took a step back as Hermione raised her hands again.

"You have known all this time - ever since he was born - and yet you don't tell us until now?" Her voice had gone quiet, yet if anything it was more intense than when she had been yelling "You sicken me - you play with other people's lives like they are chess pieces. You lie, manipulate and scheme, and never give a thought to those you hurt or those you get killed, because you believe it is all for the greater good - a fact that, in your mind, washes your hands clean of any blood that might get on them" She paused, then folded her arms across her chest "Go away, old man. Go back to your school and see if you can find someone to teach you right from wrong. And when you have learned your lesson - when you truly understand what you have done wrong - then, and only then, will you be welcome back in our house" She turned her back on him, and walked out of the room. A moment later, the other five followed her, leaving Dumbledore alone.

xoxox

"They really think this will work?" Malfoy stared at the report on his desk "A muggle blockade?" He laughed "I give it three weeks at best"

_Malfoy was right in all but two respects - the blockade would last for three months before came to an end, after which something happened that no one - not even Trelawney and Cordelia - could have predicted._

**Ansonvale Castle, June 2003**

"Bloody hell!" Spike leapt out of the fireplace, patting his arms and legs. When he realised he wasn't on fire, he turned and glared at Harry "Was that supposed to be funny?"

"A little, yeah" Harry smiled at him "It's magical fire - it doesn't actually burn"

"You could've told us that before we went in!" Angel had jumped out of the fireplace, nearly crashing in to Spike in the process.

"But then we wouldn't have got to see the funny face" Buffy rolled out of the fireplace and bounded to her feet, then turned to Harry "Cool way of travelling - we should get one of these fitted at home"

"If you say so" Harry replied in a sulky voice, causing Hermione to giggle.

"Harry doesn't like the floo" She grinned "Whenever he uses it, he tends to come out the other end at full tilt and generally crashes in to something" She paused "We have never figured out why, and since he turned eighteen, he just apparates everywhere, so it's not a problem"

"Waaah!" Angel and Spike turned, just in time to catch Fred as she tumbled out of the fireplace. She shook her head, then straightened up "That's just wrong - no one should travel like that!"

"Winifred - I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship" Harry smiled at her, then turned to the others "If you'd all like to go through to the lounge, I will introduce you to the other members of The Order, and we can start this meeting"

xoxox

"Albus - to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Good morning, Amelia" Dumbledore nodded "I am afraid I am here on business, rather than a social visit"

"Please - have a seat" Amelia gestured to the chair opposite her desk. Dumbledore sat down, then looked up at her.

"I believe Harry Potter might be about to make a huge error of judgement, Minister" He said without smiling "One that will lead him to commit treason"

xoxox

"You've already met Hermione, Sirius and Emily" Harry gestured to the group that had been in Diagon Alley "So may I introduce Remus, Alison, Ron and Ginny" He paused "There are a few other members of The Order, but they are all tied up at the moment" He turned to the group "Guys - this is Miss Buffy Summers, and I will let her introduce her friends"

"Hi" Buffy waved "Nice to meet you. These are my friends Xander, Anya, Angel, Fred, Andrew and my boyfriend Spike" She paused "And just to ensure there are no problems, Spike and Angel are vampires, but they don't prey on humans, and they both have souls" She heard Hermione let out a gasp of surprise "You have a question?"

"How...." Hermione started, then trailed off.

"How do we have souls, sweetheart?" Spike asked "Long story - if we get through this, I will tell it to you some time" He smiled, and, to Harry's surprise, Hermione blushed.

"Well - now that we all know each other" Remus stared, then took a few steps back as Angel, Anya and Spike all span and faced him.

"Harry" Angel said "You do realise Remus is a werewolf, don't you?"

"We have noticed that, yes" Harry smirked "But don't worry - he doesn't prey on human beings either" He paused "Not even dead ones" He watched as the three of them turned back to Buffy, who shrugged.

"So - Harry - perhaps you can tell us what's going on" She said "And why we can't just find my sister and kick this...."

"Voldemort" Hermione supplied.

"Voldemort's ass ourselves?" She stared at him "I get that he's a wizard, but" She gestured to her friends "It's hardly like we are helpless little kids"

"I am sure you can take care of yourselves" Harry smiled "But it's more complicated than that" He glanced at Sirius, who nodded "It all goes back to before I was born"

xoxox

"Treason?" Amelia stared at the Headmaster in surprise "Harry Potter?"

"I fear so" Dumbledore nodded sadly.

"We are talking about the same Harry Potter? The one who defeated The Dark Lord?"

"Yes" Dumbledore nodded again.

"Forgive me, Albus, but I find this a little hard to believe. From the few times I have met him and his girlfriend, not to mention his two guardians, I have found them to be quite reasonable people. The are loyal to each other, yes, but they have always stood by the side of light, and have been steadfastly opposed to Voldemort"

"And I believe that is the problem" Dumbledore sighed "Earlier today, I saw him talking to a number of witches and wizards who I didn't recognise. They are certainly not ones I have taught, and from their accents I suspect they are from America" He paused "In the past few months I have had a number of discussions with Harry, and I think that his obsession with Voldemort is leading him to make a lot of dangerous choices. And that, if he is allying themselves with foreign wizards, then he might not stop at Voldemort"

"What do you mean?" Amelia asked him carefully.

"It is a well known fact that Harry has disagreed with the opinion of The Ministry, and The Wizengamot, on numerous occasions. He believes they are not acting in the best interests of the country" Dumbledore paused "If he is forming an army, with the intent of taking down Voldemort, then who says he will not decide to get rid of anyone else he has opposed?"

xoxox

".....One must die at the hands of the other, for neither can live while the other survives" Harry finished "Which means that you can't kill him" He sighed "It has to be me" Angel stared at him, then turned to Hermione.

"Forgive me for asking, but has he always been like this?" He asked kindly. Hermione gave Angel a big grin, and nodded.

"Ever since I met him" She replied with a laugh "I keep hoping that he will learn his lesson, but" She put her hand to her forehead in a dramatic swoon "Alas...." She fell backwards in to Harry's arms, who was staring at her with a fond smile.

"Are we going to get an explanation for this exciting production, or are we going to have to guess?" Buffy asked with a smile.

"Harry" Angel turned to face the young man "The prophecy said that you have to kill this Voldemort?"

"Yes" Harry nodded "Just me - no one else"

"Does it say that you have to kill all the Death Eaters?" Angel asked. Harry stared at him for a moment, then grinned sheepishly.

"I guess not" He smiled, then stood up a little straighter and turned to Buffy "Miss Summers - are you in charge of your.... team?"

"More or less" She gestured to Angel "Angel has his own team, but I think he'd be willing to answer to me?" She raised her eyebrows questioningly, and, after a moment, Angel smiled and nodded. Buffy gave him a quick grin, then turned back to Harry "There are two more people we are expecting - Wesley and Charles"

"Wesley....." Hermione furrowed her brow, then her eyes widened "Wesley Wyndham-Price? The noted expert on Aramaic Runes? He's coming here?" She gave a slight squeak, then, realising everyone was staring at her, turned bright red and hid herself behind Harry.

"Well - Hermione's excitement aside" Angel gave the young woman a slight grin "There is something we should discuss" He paused "Wesley and Charles aren't coming alone"

"Really?" Buffy turned "Who are they bringing?" She watched Angel and Spike exchange glances, and Spike turned back to face her.

"Buffy...." He paused "It's like this...."

"That bad, huh?" She grinned at him "Come on love - who could be so bad that you don't want to tell me about...." She trailed off, then shook her head "No. No way"

"We will need all the help we can get, Buffy" The fireplace burst in to life behind the Slayer.

"But I thought she was in jail" She paused "For murdering Mr Finch"

"Looks like I got sprung early, B"

xoxox

"Albus, you know I have the greatest respect for you" Amelia said slowly "Both as Headmaster of Hogwarts, and Head of The Wizengamot" Albus inclined his head slightly "But I think you lose your objectivity when it comes to Mr Potter"

"Would you care to explain your opinion, Minister Bones?" Dumbledore replied in a frosty tone.

"Harry Potter is one of the best wizards I know" She continued "He opposes Voldemort, not because Voldemort crossed him, or because Voldemort killed his parents, but because he knows that Lord Voldemort is a dangerous and evil man" She paused "I also know that even during his most obstinate and arrogant moments, Mr Potter would not say the same of Cornelius Fudge, nor myself" She stared across at him "Do you think he would say the same of you, Professor Dumbledore?"

"I would hope that Harry doesn't think I am evil" Dumbledore smiled.

"But he might think you are dangerous?"

"I oppose the path he has chosen, therefore I am a danger to his ambitions" Dumbledore replied with a sigh "And this is the root of my concern" He shook his head "Perhaps I am mistaken, and there is nothing to worry about. However I believed it was my duty to let you know, because if I am right, and Mr Potter is planning a rebellion against The Ministry, we would do well to be well prepared"

"Very well - I will take what you said under advisement" She paused "However, if Mr Potter wants to enlist the aid of a few foreign wizards to defeat Voldemort, you will not see me crying any tears over it"

xoxox

"Okay! Okay!" Buffy held her hands up in surrender, then turned to Faith "If Harry says you are ready to atone and repent, then I accept it" She held out her hand "I'm Buffy Summers" Faith stared at her for a moment, then smiled.

"Faith LeHane" She took Buffy's hand and shook it "It's nice to meet you" After she released Buffy's hand she turned to Harry "But the next time you read my mind without asking, HP - be prepared for a good solid beating"

"Yes m'am" Harry nodded.

"Call me Faith, cutie"

"Yes Faith Cutie" He paused, then turned back to Buffy "So - if what I saw in Faith's mind was right, Willow is one of the good guys. And Dawn is cute, sweet and innocent" He paused again "So - how did they end up on the side of the most evil Dark Lord in the world?"

"The thing is - we don't know" Buffy said with a slight sigh "I mean - we know that Willow went Dark after her girlfriend was shot and killed in front of her just over two years ago, but as for Dawn, and how they joined up with Voldemort...." She shrugged "I'm afraid we have no idea"

_If I had been there, I could've told them. But since I was dead, and had been dead for just over two years, I couldn't explain why Dawn had turned bad, and why she had forced Willow to go with her to free Voldemort from Azkaban._

So instead, I will tell you


	5. Chapter 4 : A New Dawn

_Glorificus ruled a hell dimension with two other Hell Gods. But they rebelled against her tyranny and cruelty, and banished her to another dimension, trapped in the form of a newly born child._

The child grew up, and, as the child aged, the Goddess within learned to escape the prison of the mortal body. And, as she did, she learned of The Key - a source of almost infinite power. Power to break down the barriers that separate dimensions, and allow her to return home, to wreak her revenge on those that betrayed her.

Despite their best attempts, The Monks of The Order of Dagon - protectors of The Key since before history began - could not hide from Glorificus forever. So they took an extra-ordinary step to prevent her from getting her hands on The Key. They made it human, and sent it to The Slayer to protect.

But I am getting ahead of myself. Because before The Monks could cast their spell, they needed a magical power source to hold the essence of The Key while they converted it. And unfortunately, there was one available, as it had been created less than a month before.....

**The Palace Of The Emperor Of Wales, March 2000**

Lucius Malfoy stared at the reports in front of him, and shook his head in disbelief. It seemed impossible, but the blockade - a muggle blockade - was less than four weeks away from bringing down the government of Wales.

He looked up as his son entered.

"Draco - thank you for coming" He gestured at the files "It seems that our Lord has underestimated The Ministry's blockade" He paused "From what I have been able to determine, we have less than a month before we will be forced to surrender" Draco's eyes widened.

"And if we don't?" He asked.

"The Ministry will be able to bring down The Border, walk in to this palace, and arrest us all without a second thought"

"Oh" Draco stared at the files, then shook his head "Is there anything we can do?" Lucius gazed at him for a moment, then pulled out his wand. He put up a number of silencing and privacy charms, then turned back to his son.

"Do you trust me, Draco?"

"Of course, father"

"There is no of course" Lucius said quietly "Not here and not now. What I am planning will put both our lives in danger - far more than they have ever been before. So either you trust me, and we follow this through all the way, or you leave now, and we never discuss this again" He stared at his son "Do you trust me?"

"Yes, Lucius" He nodded "I trust you"

"Good" His father gave him a wolfish grin "The blockade that is ruining us was started when Lord Voldemort became Emperor. Before that, The Ministry didn't seem to mind our presence"

"True" Draco nodded.

"So I was thinking - what if we could return to that situation?" Draco stared at him in confusion for a few moments, then he sat down with a bump.

"You want to kill The Dark Lord?"

"No - of course not" Lucius shook his head, and Draco let out the breath he had been holding "I just plan to strip him of his power and turn him over to The Ministry Of Magic" He watched Draco's reaction, then smiled "I see I am still capable of surprising you"

xoxox

"Prime Minister Malfoy - how many I be of assistance to you today?" Amelia stared at Lucius' head in the fireplace.

"I have an offer for you" Lucius smiled back at her "I want the blockade ended, a promise from you that you will not attack my homeland and compensation payments for the damage you have caused The Republic over the last few months"

"And you expect me just to agree to that?" Amelia asked with a laugh.

"You will when you hear what I am offering in exchange" Lucius grinned.

"Which is what?"

xoxox

"Ok - listen up" Amelia stormed in to the Auror office, followed by Director Tonks "We are preparing for a tactical mission, and I want every available Auror, Hit-Wizard and Battle-Mage ready to go in twelve hours" She paused "I realise that I am not your direct boss any more, but Director Tonks has agreed to hand over operational control to me for the duration of this mission"

"What's the mission?" One of the senior Aurors asked.

"At the moment, that is need to know" Tonks replied, then - at the looks she received - she added "I'm sorry, but it's the way it is" She looked around "Okay - we meet back here in ten hours. You will be briefed on the mission then, but once that happens, you won't be able to leave or contact anyone on the outside world. If you aren't here by the deadline, you'll be left out - is that clear?"

"Yes sir!"

xoxox

"My Lord - I believe you should lead this attack" Lucius bowed before Voldemort.

"May I ask why you feel it necessary to dictate my actions, Lucius?" Voldemort stared down at him.

"I would never presume to do that, my Lord" Lucius remained on one knee "However, according to our sources, the people do not fear you as they should. If you were to appear in person, it might... remind them of who you are" Voldemort continued to stare at him, then he leaned back on the throne.

"You do have a point, my faithful servant" He nodded "Very well - I will lead the attack myself" He paused "I assume you wish to remain here?"

"Not by choice, my Lord" Lucius replied "But if you are to be.... I believe the term is 'in the field', then there should be someone here to carry out your wishes"

"Of course" Voldemort smiled "And I am sure I can trust you to do just that"

xoxox

"Okay - listen up" Amelia faced the assembled team "In two hours, we are going to a small border town named Port Andros. It is approximately one mile from The Border, and, just before we arrive, will be the subject of a Death Eater raid" She paused to let a murmur run through the room "Further more, we believe that Lord Voldemort himself will be leading this raid" There was more murmuring.

"We also believe that this is the best chance we will have to capture him since he returned, and I do not intend to let it slip by" She looked around "We will split up in to ten teams - seven Aurors, two Hit-Wizards and one battle-mage per team. You will report to your team-leaders, who will report to me" She paused "There is the chance that this is a trap. However I am willing to take the risk. Anyone who wants to sit this out will be left here, but will be obliviated and locked in this room until we return"

"You don't trust us?" One of the battle-mages asked.

"This might be our chance to bring down Voldemort" Amelia smiled "I am not going to risk blowing it on account of one person talking out of turn" She paused "If it makes you feel better - I trust you all, and this is nothing personal" She glanced at her watch "Okay - you have ninety minutes to prepare, then Director Tonks will give you your team assignments"

xoxox

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort smiled as the killing curse struck a muggle in the back, sending him falling to the ground.

"Hold it right there!" Another muggle - a policeman, from the look of his uniform - was holding a shotgun "I don't know who you are, but you are under arrest" He raised the gun and pointed it at Voldemort's head.

Voldemort smiled at him, and raised his arms.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Another curse flew through the air, killing the police officer where he stood.

"Thank you Severus" Voldemort nodded, then he frowned.

"My Lord?" Snape pulled his wand out "Are you all right?"

"I feel...." Voldemort paused, then trailed off "Very strange"

xoxox

"Accidio ab tenebarum. Transportus animus ad crystallus. Aboleo tyrannus et absolvo omnis"

xoxox

"THIS IS THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC. PUT YOUR WANDS DOWN OR WE WILL USE LETHAL FORCE!" Amelia's magically amplified voice echoed through the town.

xoxox

"Severus - leave me. Return to the palace, and prepare for war" Voldemort had dropped his wand, and was now leaning against a wall.

"I will not leave you, my Lord" Snape was glancing around the area, protecting Voldemort from attack.

"My power is gone, Severus" Voldemort whispered "In a few moments, The Ministry will come and take me. If you are captured as well, it will mean the end of all we have tried to do" He paused "I don't believe they will kill me"

"They will want you to suffer for your crimes" Snape nodded "My Lord - are you sure there is nothing I can do?"

"No, Severus" Voldemort shook his head "Sound the retreat, and go" Snape stared at him for a moment, then nodded.

"I will do everything I can to rescue you, my Lord"

"Thank you, Severus" Voldemort smiled "I have always been able to count on you" He watched as Snape apparated out, then turned as a robed figure came round the corner "Director Tonks - may I say what an honour it is to meet you"

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! STUPEFY!" Tonks stared in surprise as the Dark Lord she had feared ever since she was born fell in a boneless heap on the floor. When she realised he wasn't going to fight back, she cast two extra spells, binding him and silencing him, then held her wand up in the air "PERVENIO!" Moments later, a ball of white light appeared in the sky above her. She turned back, pointing her wand down at the prone form of Voldemort.

Seconds later she was surrounded by apparation pops.

"Director - we saw your...." The Aurors that had appeared trailed off as they stared at the body on the floor "Is that....."

"Yes" Tonks grinned, then nodded to Amelia as she popped in to view.

"The Death Eaters have all fled" She said "Five, maybe ten casualties" She trailed off as she realised no one was paying attention to her "Am I missing something?"

"Minister - may I present The Emperor Of Wales, Lord Voldemort" Tonks gestured at the body "I thought you might want to take him back with us"

xoxox

"Lucius!" Snape ran in to the throne room, and skidded to a halt in front of Malfoy and his son "Something happened on the raid"

"Lord Voldemort was captured" Lucius said calmly "And taken in to Ministry custody" He paused "I suspect that, in the next few days he will be tried, convicted and sentenced to Azkaban" Snape stared at him, then narrowed his eyes.

"You will tell me what you know, or I will find a way to loosen your tongue" He glanced at the boy stood next to them "Or maybe your son will be more..... accommodating"

"You should remember your place, Severus" Lucius snapped at him "With Voldemort captured, I am now Emperor" He watched Snape's reaction "Now - what were you saying?"

"Forgive me, Majesty" Snape gave a slight bow "I was merely curious as to how one of the most powerful mages in the world could suddenly lose his power, and be captured by The Ministry" Lucius glanced at Draco, who shrugged.

"Very well" Lucius inclined his head "I will tell you the truth. But it can go no further than this room" He paused "And Severus?"

"Yes, your Majesty?"

"If you threaten me, or my son, again, be assured it will be the last thing you do"

"Yes, your Majesty"

xoxox

"Harry!" Hermione ran down the street and charged up to her house, flinging the door open.

"What the hell?" Emily started in surprise as Hermione ran up the stairs past her, not giving her a second glance.

"Sorry Auntie Em" Hermione called over her shoulder, though she didn't break her stride. She rushed up the stairs and ran in to the room she shared with Harry.

"Min?" He was laid back on the bed, reading "What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Nothing's wrong!" She yelled, then she skipped over to the bed and flung her arms around him "It's a glorious, wonderful day!"

"It is?" A voice came from the door, and the two of them turned to see Remus, Sirius, Emily and Alison staring in at them.

"Yes - it is" She nodded, then leaned over and gave Harry a long, slow kiss. A few moments later, they were interrupted by a cough from the door. Hermione blushed, but sat up "Sorry - I guess I got carried away" She turned back to Harry "I was in the local newsagents, down on 5th, and he had a radio on" She paused, then took a deep breath "They were in the middle of a local comedy show, but it was interrupted by an announcement from Minister Bones" She turned to face the others "Voldemort's been captured" She paused, waiting for some reaction, but when none was forthcoming, she continued "Apparently there was a Death Eater raid and Voldemort was leading it. Halfway through the raid, he lost all his magical power, and was captured by Director Tonks. They have put him in Azkaban pending a trial for his crimes" She paused and stared at the others "Okay - this is just creeping me out"

"Sorry, sweetie" Remus walked over to her and enfolded her in a hug "It's just we've heard things like this before, and I don't want you to get your hopes up"

"Then lets find out!" Hermione bounded to her feet again "Uncle Moony - you still have contacts in The Order. Uncle Paddy - you can still contact people in The Ministry" She stared at them "Come on - this could be what we've been waiting for!" She jumped up and shot out of the room, but a moment later stuck her head back in "Sorry - I am just going to look at the papers - see if there are any updates" She vanished out of the door again, leaving everyone staring after her. A moment later, Sirius turned to his godson.

"And you seriously want to marry her?"

xoxoxo

"When we infiltrated the government of Wales, we did it for The Dark Lord" Lucius said "But in the years before he publicly declared himself, we actually made a reasonable homeland for wizards and witches" He looked down at Snape "We were creating a country where we could live free of the mudbloods. Where we could raise our children, create our future, without having it watered down and interfered with by the do-gooders in The Ministry" He paused, then smiled "But then The Dark Lord became Emperor, and The Ministry imposed the blockade"

"And that weakened us" Snape said calmly.

"To a large degree" Draco continued "We were on the verge of having to surrender to The Ministry - all because of Lord Voldemort's return" He paused "My father and I believed that we could make a deal with Amelia. One that would ensure the continuation of our homeland"

"You are aware that The Ministry will decide to attack at some point?"

"Of course" Lucius nodded "But now that we have Voldemort out of the way, we can rebuild the country, strengthen our defences and ensure that - when they come - they won't get far" He paused "We knew that we could not take Voldemort in a fair fight, and certainly not in a one-on-one duel. So we sent him out into the field, and then transferred almost all of his magic in to a small crystal"

"You betrayed The Dark Lord" Snape stared at them "Are you going to do the same to his other followers?"

"That depends" Draco smiled at him "Do you think you can follow my father and I as we make this country what it should be?"

"Yes - I will follow you" Snape replied, then paused "But - if The Dark Lord should ever regain his power....."

"Believe me, Severus - we are well aware of the risk we took" Lucius said softly "But we had no other choice"

"I understand" Snape nodded "What did you do with the crystal? The one you transferred The Dark Lord's power to"

"We had it smuggled out of the country this morning" Draco grinned "It should be on its way to muggle-London"

"Why send it there?"

"We couldn't risk any of Voldemort's supporters finding it" Lucius said with a smile "Nor could we hand it over to The Ministry - lord only knows what that fool Dumbledore would try to use it for"

xoxox

"Markus - I believe this is what we need" The holy man picked up the small crystal, and turned it over in his hands. His associate walked up behind him and glanced at the jewel he was holding.

"Will it be big enough to contain the transfer?" Markus asked.

"Yes - we can funnel the power of The Key through the jewel, to ensure that the vessel is created correctly" The first man nodded.

"Good" Markus smiled "Purchase it, and we can proceed"

xoxox

"It's been a month since he was arrested, Uncle Paddy" Hermione stared up at Harry's godfather "When are we going home?"

"Moony and I think we shouldn't go back until he is put away for good" Sirius replied calmly.

"But he is powerles...."

"So The Ministry says" Harry said from behind her "But didn't The Ministry also say that Voldemort hadn't returned when he had?"

"But that was Minister Fudge" Hermione said in a petulant voice "Minister Bones is nothing like him"

"Do you want to take the chance?" Sirius asked softly, glancing at Harry "What if The Ministry are mistaken?" Hermione stared at him for a moment, then nodded reluctantly.

"Look on the bright side, sweetie" Harry grinned "That gives us plenty of time to prepare for the wedding"

xoxox

"We aren't prepared - we haven't had time!" The two monks ran down the corridor, clutching various holy items including the crystal they had selected.

"I know - but The Beast is here. We must do this now!" They flung the door open, ran through it, closed it behind them and slammed a huge wooden bar across it.

"It's coming! It's going to kill us!"

"Our lives aren't important. We have to protect The Key" They crashed through another door to where the leader of their Order was sat in the centre of the room. Placing the items they had brought, Markus set the crystal down in the circle.

"Help me perform the ritual" The elder monk said calmly. The other two nodded, still casting occasional glances at the door behind them "Concentrate - we can not fail"

xoxox

On the other side of the world, in a small American town called Sunnydale, in a house on Revello Drive, a ball of green light appeared. If anyone had been there to see it, they might have noticed a tinge of darkness at its centre.

But the occupants of the house were asleep, and so the green ball of light went unobserved. A moment later, there was a flash of jet-black light, and the form of a girl appeared, sleeping in the bed that had appeared beneath her.

A moment later, a halo of green light blinked in to existence round the sleeping form of the young girl. It hung in the air for a few seconds, then exploded outwards, passing through walls, floors and people as if they weren't there. And as it passed through them, it altered them ever so subtly. A new memory here, a new picture there. Some weren't changed at all, while others were changed beyond recognition.

Within half an hour, it had enveloped and changed the entire world. No one would notice, but those who had changed - they would have the memories of the sleeping girl, not questioning where they had come from.

xoxox

"It's HERE!" As the door to the room shattered in to splinters, all three monks span to face the creature that had walked through it, and came face to face with a tall blonde woman in a red leather dress.

"WHERE'S. MY. KEY?"

_Sometimes I wonder if they would have done it if they'd known the outcome. If The Monks of The Order of Dagon had known that - by using that crystal to transmute The Key in to the mortal form of Dawn Summers - they would create one of the most dark, evil and vicious beings in the world, whether they would have had second thoughts?_

But then I think about Glory. About her desire to take The Key and crash the dimensional barriers.....

No. I don't think they would have thought twice about it. Because if I was in their position, even given all I know now, I wouldn't have thought twice either.  



	6. Chapter 5 : Cinnamon Waffles

_Despite the circumstances of her birth (although I guess 'creation' would be a better term), Dawn did not immediately become evil. In fact, there was nothing in her early life that even hinted at the person she would become._

Well - almost nothing.

There was one night, just before the girl's sixth birthday, when her mother was woken by Dawn talking in her sleep. And although the young girl could remember nothing of it the next day, Joyce heard her daughter say 'There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it'.

The fact that, in a magical school in the north of Scotland, the Defence against The Dark Arts teacher was saying the same thing at the same time, was probably just co-incidence.

Whether Dawn herself knew about the darkness that lurked inside her is also unknown. There were odd hints in her diary - she repeatedly made reference to the fact everybody thought she was "A nobody", just "The Slayer's little sister", but that one day she would show them who she really was - but, generally speaking, up until the destruction of the new high school, I don't think anyone could have foreseen what would follow.

Not even Giles. But he would learn pretty quickly.

**The Palace Of The Emperor Of Wales, July 2003**

Severus Snape stared around the throne room, and wondered for the twentieth time that day when The Dark Lord would be returning. It had been almost a month since Lord Voldemort had broken out of Azkaban, and there had been no sign of him returning to claim his throne.

Which, Snape had to admit, was pretty comfortable. As Acting Prime Minister, he wasn't strictly speaking allowed to use the throne to conduct business, but as the highest ranking member of government, and one of the most powerful wizards in the republic, there was no one there to tell him he couldn't do it.

"At least" He thought with a grin "No one would who tell me twice"

He stood up and started to walk towards the main door when there was a small flash of light behind him. He started to turn, but froze as a voice echoed through the hall.

"Severus, my faithful servant. It is good to see you again" Voldemort smiled as Snape turned to face him, then dropped to one knee, and bowed his head.

"My Lord" Snape spoke without looking up "It has been too long since we were graced with your presence"

"Thank you, my faithful servant" Voldemort smiled down at him "And now - rise, for I wish you to meet my daughter and Heir" Snape's eyes widened a little in surprise, but a moment later he regained his normal expression.

"Forgive me my Lord, but I was unaware that you had a child" He glanced at the two women, then turned back to Voldemort.

"I must admit it came as somewhat of a surprise to me as well" He turned to Dawn, who took a step forward "Severus - my daughter and Heir, Miss Dawn Summers. Dawn - my potions master, Severus Snape" Dawn inclined her head in greeting.

"Miss Summers" Snape bowed at the waist "It is a pleasure to meet my Lord's daughter"

"This is Miss Willow Rosenberg" Dawn said, gesturing to Willow "She was my servant, but now stands at my father's left hand"

"You should be aware, Severus, that my daughter and Miss Rosenberg will now act in my stead. Where you hear their voices, you will hear mine" He paused, then smiled "I believe that you are now my Prime Minister?"

"If that pleases you, my Lord" Snape replied.

"For the moment it will serve my purpose" Voldemort paused, then turned to Dawn "However, before I can trust you with that job, there are some matters between us that we need to settle"

"Of course, my Lord"

"Where are Lucius and Draco?" Voldemort's voice was quiet, but Snape knew that his master was serious "I know that they betrayed me, Severus, and now I want to know where they are, and why they are not here to greet me"

"I don't know, my Lord" Snape replied in an equally quiet voice.

"Are you sure, Severus?" As Voldemort stared at him, Snape re-enforced his occlumency shields.

"Yes, my Lord" He replied "The day that you broke out of Azkaban, they summoned me to a meeting. They realised that you would come for them, and so they told me that they were going to flee the country" He paused "I tried to stop them, but Draco stunned me from behind. By the time I had woken up, they were gone" Voldemort gaze at him in silence for a few minutes, then nodded.

"I understand you did your best, Severus" He said calmly "However, given the betrayal of Lucius and Draco, I am afraid that I will have to interrogate you further" He let a slight smile cross his lips as Snape went pale "I know - this will not be pleasant for you, but if I can not be certain that I can trust you, then my only other recourse would be to kill you" Snape gulped, then nodded.

"I understand, my Lord" He straightened up "I am ready"

"Then follow me" Voldemort turned to walk towards the main door, but stopped when Dawn rested a hand on his arm "What is it, my daughter?"

"For the past month, you have been training me in your ways, father" Dawn said with a hint of a smile "Teaching me how to use your magic, share your power and serve at your right hand"

"And you have learned your lessons well, my child" Voldemort smiled indulgently.

"Thank you, father" Dawn returned the smile "However I have not yet had a chance to try out many of the skills you have taught me" She turned and glanced at Snape "I was wondering if you might let me do this interrogation?" Voldemort gazed at her for a few moments, then turned to Snape.

"Do you have any objection to that idea, Severus?"

"Of course not, my Lord" He glanced at Dawn "I am at your disposal"

"Then, daughter of mine, would you take Severus down to the dungeons, and have a talk with him" Voldemort smiled.

"Of course, father" Dawn nodded, then turned to Snape "Come along, Snapey - we can get acquainted" She strode out of the throne room, with Snape following behind her. Voldemort watched them go, then turned to Willow.

"Miss Rosenberg - you've known my daughter for longer than I have" He paused "Is she always this peppy?"

xoxox

Giles stared at the walls of his cell, and sighed. He'd been held in the prison below The Emperor's Palace for just shy of two years, and every day a Death Eater had come down to tell him he would most likely be executed the next day.

It was, to say the least, getting tiresome. And the situation wasn't help by the fact that he hadn't seen hide nor hair of Ashley or Tania - the two witches he had been trying to rescue when he had been captured. He didn't even know if they were still alive, or if, like nearly two dozen others he had seen paraded past his cell, they had been executed by the killing curse.

The door at the end of the cell block opened, but Giles didn't bother looking. Guards came through every day - sometimes with new prisoners, sometimes alone. But generally they ignored the occupants of the cells, unless they had a reason to tease or torment them.

A few moments later, however, he stared in surprise as two people walked past his cell. The first he knew only by sight - Severus Snape was a familiar figure in the cells, especially since he had become Acting Prime Minister - but the other he recognised at once. He followed their progress down the hall, then his face went rigid as they entered the room at the end of the cell block. A room he, and every other prisoner in the block knew well.

As the door closed behind them, Giles could only close his eyes, and pray that whatever tortures Dawn was about to go through, they would be over quickly.

xoxox

"Please - have a seat" Dawn gestured to a chair in the middle of the room. Snape nodded, then, pulling his cloak around him, sat down.

"You don't have to do this, Miss Summers" He said quietly "I have not lied, and while I understand that our Lord might have reservations, I don't see any reason why you and I can not come to an mutually agreeable compromise...." He trailed off as he realised Dawn was shaking her head sadly.

"Oh Severus" She sighed "I wish you hadn't done that" She slipped off the cloak she was wearing, revealing a light, summer dress underneath "You see - I am not just another minion, like you, Draco and Lucius" She turned, her skirt flaring slightly "And, despite what you see, I am not some innocent little school girl you can bend to your will" She turned to face him "I am Dawn Summers, daughter and Heir to the great Lord Voldemort" She paused "Now you may be telling the truth. You may be lying. I don't know" She waved her hand, and a chair appeared opposite the potions master. She sat down and faced him "But trust me - I am going to find out"

xoxox

"Miss Rosenberg" Voldemort smiled as the black-haired witch came back in to the room "Did you enjoy your visit with Tara?" He couldn't suppress a grin as Willow blushed.

"Yes, my Lord" She nodded, still blushing "It has been a while since she was last here in the flesh"

"Then I am glad you were able to enjoy yourself. Now - may I ask you a question?"

"Yes, my Lord?"

"My daughter appears to be taking a long time" He glanced towards the throne room door "Do you think Severus is giving her trouble?"

"No, my Lord" Willow shook her head with a slight smile "I think Dawnie is just being thorough" She looked up at her master "This is the first task you have assigned her, my Lord, and she wants to make sure she does it right"

"She is going this for me?" Voldemort smiled at the idea "Because she is afraid of what will happen if she doesn't?"

"No, my Lord" Willow smiled at him "Because she wants to make you proud of her"

xoxox

"I must admit I am impressed, Sevey" Dawn stared down at the potions master "I have broken your nose, one of your arms, your ankle. I have subjected you to some of your less scary nightmares, and so many dark spells I have lost count" She paused "And I still haven't found out what you are hiding"

"I am not...." Snape paused to cough "Not hiding anything, Miss Summers" He stared up at her "Lucius and Draco are in Ministry custody - they handed themselves over to escape The Dark Lord's wrath"

"See - that's the thing" Dawn squatted down in front of him "If you'd told my father that when he asked, then none of this would've been necessary" She sighed "But, since you lied about that, I just want to make sure you're not lying about anything else" She smiled at him for a moment, then her smile faded "Now - this won't hurt a bit" She placed her hand on his unbroken ankle, and twisted. As his scream echoed through the room, the smile returned to her face "Oh - sorry. I should have been more specific. I meant that this wouldn't hurt me a bit"

"Bitch" The word escaped Snape's lips before he could stop it, but instead of frowning, Dawn's face lit up with surprise.

"I'm impressed" She said quickly "Finally showing some of the spirit you're famed for" She grinned "I think we are done for now, Snapester" She stood up, vanished both the chairs with a wave of her hand, and walked over to the door. She pulled it open, then turned back to face him "I will send someone down to heal you in a few minutes"

"Thank you, my Lady" Snape choked out. Dawn stared at him for a moment, then beamed.

"My Lady. I think I like that" She turned and skipped out of the door, pulling it closed behind her.

xoxox

Giles looked up as he heard the door slam, then gasped as Dawn skipped back through the cell block. As he watched her pass, he noticed drops of blood on her hands, and the hem of her dress. He glanced back down the corridor, only to realise that Severus Snape was not following her out.

"Oh Dawn, my girl" He sighed "What have they done to you?"

xoxox

As Dawn strode through the palace, she realised that a lot of the other wizards and witches in the palace were checking her out. As she passed, she nodded at each one of them with a friendly smile.

"After all" She thought "It is far easier to control people if they think you like them" She nodded as another person walked by, then turned and pushed the doors to the throne room open.

"Ah - there you are, daughter of mine" Voldemort smiled as Dawn walked up and kissed him on the cheek "I was beginning to wonder if you and Severus were doing something other than talking in the dungeons"

"Ew" Dawn frowned "Please credit me with some taste, father" She turned and faced Willow as the other witch coughed in to her fist "Miss Rosenberg? You have something to say?" Willow shook her head "Are you sure, Wil? Isn't tonight the night Tara should be visiting?" Willow paled slightly, then smiled.

"I was just remembering how much time you spent smiling at a certain Xander Harris when you first came to Sunnydale" Willow grinned.

"Is it my fault that The Monks decided to make me fall for that dweeb?" Dawn frowned "At least my next crush was a yummy-treat" She paused, and realised her father was staring at her "Sorry, father - I guess I got distracted"

"Do not worry yourself, daughter - the more I learn about you, the more I realise how special you are" He smiled indulgently at her "However - I believe you were going to tell me about Severus?"

"Yes" She nodded, then she began to pace back and forth "He was more or less telling the truth. However he knows where Lucius and Draco are - they turned themselves over to The Ministry, rather than face your anger when you returned"

"I would've thought they'd go to another country" Willow commented, but Voldemort shook his head.

"I have friends throughout the wizarding world" He said with a smile "A fact which Lucius is aware of" He sighed "No - if Lucius wanted to be safe, then The Ministry is about the only place he could go" He turned back to Dawn "Is that the only thing you found out?"

"No - there were two more things of interest" She smiled back "Snape had nothing to do with your loss of power and imprisonment - nor did anyone else within The Palace" She paused "Although they informed him of it when he returned from Port Andros, he was in no position to do anything - if he had attempted to overthrow Lucius and Draco, he would've been killed"

"He said he would do all that was in his power to rescue me" Voldemort replied "Something that would have been difficult if Lucius had killed him" He realised Dawn was staring at him with a puzzled look on her face "What is it, my child?"

"There was one more thing I saw" She replied with a frown "Severus has been meeting with someone. Quite a lot" She paused, scrunching up her face "He was advising this person how to keep your magic contained. And passing on information about you, Lucius, Draco and The Republic" She turned to face her father "My Lord - do you know an old man, with a long grey beard, glasses and a truly horrible taste in robes" Voldemort stared at her for a moment, then pulled out his wand. He conjured an image beside him, then turned back to Dawn.

"Was this the man you saw him talking to, my daughter?"

"Yes" Dawn nodded "That's the man Snape was talking to"

"And did you learn how often he has been talking to this man?" Voldemort's voice was low, and Dawn noticed that Willow had taken a step back, a look of concern on her face.

"Twice, maybe three times a week" Dawn said, glancing at the image then back at her father "But only since Lucius left The Palace. Before that - and before your capture - it was far less frequent" She paused "Who is he?"

"He is Albus Dumbledore" Voldemort replied, causing Willow to gasp in disbelief. He turned to face the young witch "You've heard of him?" Willow pointed to the book that was lying next to her chair "Of course" He gave her a smile, which made her blush with pride, then he turned back to his daughter "He is for all intents and purposes the Leader of The White Hats" He saw Dawn smirk "Yes, my child, I know where I picked up that phrase, but it just seems so apt"

"So Severus Snape, one of your most faithful servants is meeting with the Chief White Hat" Dawn replied, her smirk turning to a frown "What are we going to do?" Her father didn't reply at once. Instead, he walked over to this throne, sat down, and leaned back in it.

"For the moment, I don't think we should do anything" He gestured for the two women to sit down "I assume that Severus is unaware of your discovery?"

"Of course, my Lord" Dawn nodded "I am afraid that by that point in the interrogation, he was not aware of anything other than the blood" She paused "Except the pain, of course"

"And so if we were to take no action, it is likely, is it not, that he would continue his meetings with Albus?"

"Almost certainly, father" She nodded again, then grinned "And if there were certain things we wanted Mr Grey-Beard to know, then Snape would almost certainly tell him for us?"

"Very good, daughter of mine" Voldemort smiled proudly "And I believe I know what we will tell him first" He paused "Tell me, my child - in returning her dead lover to her, you have provided Miss Rosenberg with a life partner" Dawn turned and smiled at her friend.

"After all she did for me, I felt it was the least I could do"

"It does you credit that you think of your friends" He smiled "But tell me - have you considered finding a consort of your own?"

_Sometimes life comes down to moments - a single second that will determine your destiny. You decide to take the freeway to work, and you miss the accident on second and Jackson, and don't die in the resulting pile-up. But because of the accident, there is a delay - you are late for work and you lose your job. _

Or one day you decide that you just can't face another day alone in your dorm room. So you decide to give the wicca group one last chance. There you meet a young woman - one who makes you smile, makes you happy. You spend the next three years getting to know her - meeting her friends, falling in love - fighting side by side against the darkness until you can't fight any more.

And then someone kills you - blows out your chest with a random gunshot and spatters your blood all over the woman you have grown to love.

Dawn's moment - the one that would define the path of her life from that point on - came not when she broke Snape's nose, nor when she snapped his left arm.

It came when her father chose to let her interrogate Snape, rather than doing it himself. Because up until that point, Dawn had been relatively passive. She hadn't used her considerable magical power for good or evil.

But after she walked out of the dungeon, leaving the broken and battered body of Snape behind her, she had had her first taste of true power, and taken her first blood. And to the truly evil, nothing tastes better than power and blood, in that order.

Except perhaps cinnamon waffles.


	7. Chapter 6 : Choices

_Two months after he was captured in the raid at Port Andros, Voldemort was tried and convicted of crimes too numerous to list (but mostly involved killing people in all sorts of horrible ways). There was a long debate as to what his punishment should be, but in the end, The Wizengamot decided that he would spend the rest of his life in Azkaban Prison, surrounded by magical suppressors and tormented by Dementors day and night until the day he died. _

Although Wales was still considered a Dark Country, the majority of the people of the UK decided to celebrate the end of the war and the downfall of the most evil Dark Lord in history.

And to the delight of their friends and family, Harry and Hermione finally decided to came home.

**Heathrow Airport, May 2000**

Hermione stared at the group of people waiting beyond the arrivals gate, and then turned back to Harry.

"Can't we just apparate out to Grimmauld Place?" She asked hopefully "Do we have to talk to them?"

"We did kind of arrange to meet them here, honey" Harry smiled at her "I think they might be a bit pissed off if we didn't at least say hi" He turned to Sirius "Don't you agree, Uncle Paddy?" Sirius smiled back at his godson, then turned back to Hermione.

"Sorry, sweetie" He smiled sympathetically "We did say we would meet them on our return home" He glanced at Emily and Alison "Besides - I think they would like to meet the two new additions to the family" Hermione stared at him, and he stared back. The others watched them for a moment, then Remus waved his hands in front of Sirius.

"Sorry to break this up, but if we don't leave the lounge soon, I think the security guys might start giving us more than cursory glances" Hermione and Sirius turned to where two airport security officers were looking in their direction.

"Ooops" Hermione blushed, while Sirius grinned.

"Okay - lets go and get the Spanish Inquisition started"

xoxox

"Where are they?" Ginny was bouncing up and down on her heels "Everyone else has got off the paroplane - how long does it take to walk through a door"

"They could have been detained by the pleasemen" Ron replied.

"No - we weren't detained by the policemen, Ron" Harry said as the six of them walked up to the waiting group. Ron turned, then smiled.

"Harry!" He leaned over and gave him a hug, then leaned back "God I've missed you"

"Me too, Ron" Harry smiled, then turned to Ginny "Miss Weasley - how've you been?"

"Miss Weasley?" Ginny smirked at him, then threw her arms around him and gave him a big kiss on the cheek "Is that the best you can do?" She grinned as Harry went bright red "That's better" She turned to Hermione "Miss Granger - it's nice to see you again"

"You too, Gin" Hermione gave her a hug, then glanced at Harry "You're not annoyed about...."

"You and Harry?" Ginny asked "God no" She grinned "Can you imagine me and Harry as a couple?"

"I think you'd get on like a house on fire" Hermione grinned, but Ginny looked at her curiously.

"She means there would be flames, destruction and a need for the intervention of emergency services" Harry added "Or, to put it another way, no - she doesn't think we would make a good couple"

"Well - she is the smartest witch in a generation" A voice came from behind him, and Harry turned to see Luna Lovegood smiling at him "Hello Harry"

"Hello Luna" He grinned, then turned back to the others "It's nice to see everyone again, but we've had a long journey, and we are tired"

"Of course" Molly nodded "We were just happy to see you again - it's been so long" Before Harry could reply, she held up her hand "Don't worry - we understand why you left" She glanced around and everyone nodded "We don't blame you - we are just glad that it was safe to come home"

"Safe indeed" A voice said from behind them. Harry turned, then took hold of Hermione's hand and gently pulled her back.

"Dumbledore" He nodded "Why am I not surprised?"

"Harry - I merely came to welcome you back to the country, and to inform you of the current situation"

"What makes you think we would welcome your welcome, old man?" Hermione snapped at him "And, unless there has been a huge change in the political scene, you are neither Minister nor Director, so I am not certain why you feel it necessary to keep interfering in our lives"

"I thought that a friendly face might help....." He trailed off as Hermione took another step forward and raised her hand. But instead of swinging at him, she gestured to the assembled Weasleys and Luna.

"We have friendly faces" She said quietly "People who love us, who care for us" She paused, then turned back to Dumbledore "People who don't care what we can do for them - they only care who we are" She shook her head "Go back to your castle, old man. We wanted nothing to do with you five months ago, when Lord Voldemort was still a threat. Why would we want anything to do with you now?" For the second time, she turned her back on him, and walked over to talk to Sirius. Dumbledore stared at her for a moment, then turned back to Harry.

"Perhaps we can talk later, when you are less tired" Before Harry could reply, Dumbledore turned and walked away, leaving the Weasleys staring after him in surprise. Harry watched him go, then turned back to his friends.

"Okay - so I know that's going to need some explanation" He said with a smile "And I promise that I will tell you all about it later, but now - we really should get home" He glanced at his fiance "Preferably before my future wife decides to find Albus and have more words with him" There were a few laughs from the groups, then The Weasleys turned and walked towards the main doors. Harry turned, and found Luna smiling at him "Luna?"

"A nicer, cuddlier Voldemort?" She asked with a fond smile "I never thought of you as having such a way with words" Harry gazed at her for a moment, then smiled.

"A natural legilimens?" He asked.

"Of sorts" She grinned "It's not something I can control - I get thoughts, impressions - that sort of thing" She paused "I've never used it for dark, or evil"

"I would never think otherwise" He glanced at his family, then back at Luna "Look - come over tomorrow. We'll be at The Black House and if you wait outside, someone will come and find you" He paused "I have something I'd like to discuss with you - something I think you might be able to help with"

"I'll be there" She smiled, then walked away. Hermione walked up beside him, and took his hand.

"So - you're going to talk to Luna?"

"You don't mind?" He turned to face her "That I want one more opinion?"

"Given what you are planning?" She paused, then smiled "I'm surprised you aren't putting it to a public vote"

xoxox

"What did you expect Albus?" McGonagall frowned at him "Mr Potter has made it clear on several occasions that he wants nothing to do with you"

"I thought that his decision to return home might be a sign that he is willing to work through our differences" Dumbledore sighed "Clearly I was wrong" His face brightened "Is it possible that we are losing him, Minerva?"

"That depends on what you mean, Albus" She replied "If you mean - are we losing him to the dark? That he is considering switching sides, and joining You-Know-Who?"

"Do you really think....."

"No - not a chance" She shook her head "Harry Potter is a good and decent man, and the idea of him going Dark is.... it's laughable" She paused "However if you are asking whether Harry might be finally and irreparably breaking away from you" She looked up at him "I would say that there is a good possibility, Albus"

"And you don't blame him?" The Headmaster stared at his deputy.

"I would say that if you want him to trust you, you should give him a reason"

xoxox

"The Weasleys are holding an End Of The War Party" Remus announced when everyone had settled in "This coming Saturday" He looked around "Anyone want to go?" He waited for a response, then frowned "No one?"

"Sorry, Uncle M" Hermione said "We are just considering what we are going to do tomorrow"

"Ah - that" Remus sighed "Are you sure you want to confront him? You could just go directly to Minister Bones"

"I want to give him a chance to do the right thing" Harry replied.

"And I would lay good odds that it won't be up to Amelia" Hermione added "Whether she backs us or not - and I think she would - it would come down to the Head of The Wizengamot"

"I see your point" Remus glanced at Sirius "Nothing to say, Mr Padfoot?"

"I think Harry and Hermione are right. We have a golden chance to end the war for good" Sirius replied, his face serious "But I also think they are right about what Dumbledore will say"

"You think he'll say no" Remus said with a sigh.

"I think he will put it in a much more pompous and flowery way, but yeah - I think he will say no"

"But you still think they should try?"

"I've been wrong before" Sirius shrugged "And you never know - maybe he's grown a conscience in the time we've been away"

xoxox

"Be back before dawn....."

_Did I mention that I love cryptic statements?_

It would be a few months before Buffy worked out what The First Slayer had been trying to tell her, and even longer until she realised why seven-three-oh was the most important number in the world.

But in the meantime, Harry had other things on his mind

"Are you sure you don't want some accompaniment?" Sirius watched Harry and Hermione as they put their jackets on "I mean - just in case things get out of hand"

"I'm sure we'll be fine, Uncle Paddy" Harry smiled "I'm only going to talk to him"

"It's not you I'm worried about" Sirius smirked, glancing at Hermione "It's Slugger here I want to keep an eye on"

"Hey! I resemble that remark!" She grinned back at him "Look - how about I promise not to kill, maim, head-butt, slap, curse, charm or hex our beloved Headmaster?"

"You can't kick him in the balls either" Emily said from the door.

"Damn it!" Hermione snapped her fingers "I thought I had you there"

"You forget who I'm married to" She glanced at her husband.

"Oh - yeah" Hermione smirked as Sirius tried to look offended, but failed "Sorry"

"I promise - neither of us will hurt Dumbledore" Harry said "Even if he deserves it" He paused "Unless he starts it - then all bets are off"

"Okay" Sirius nodded "We'll be here if you need us"

"Thanks" Harry turned to his fiance "Shall we?"

"We shall"

xoxox

"'Arry?" Hagrid looked out of the window of his hut "What's 'e doin' 'ere?" He pushed the door open and walked out in to the sunshine "'ARRY?"

"Hagrid!" Harry turned, and then ran over to the half-giant, pulling Hermione along behind him "Hello, Hagrid - how are you?"

"You're 'ome?" Hagrid stared down at him "Dumbledore never mentioned you came 'ome"

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Hermione said with a sigh "We came home yesterday - we moved back to Sirius' home" She looked around "Hogwarts doesn't seem to have changed much" Hagrid shrugged, then turned back to Harry.

"So - whatca doin' 'ere?" He asked "Come to see Dumbledore?"

"Oh yes" Harry said quietly.

"'Ell be in the main 'all" He watched Hermione and Harry exchange looks "Somet wrong?"

"No" Hermione shook her head with a kindly smile "We just have a few things to discuss with the Headmaster, and I don't think they can wait" She glanced at Harry "So - if you'll excuse us - we should be getting up to the castle"

"Yeah - course" Hagrid nodded "See ya later"

"Bye Hagrid" Hermione gave him a little wave, then they turned and walked up the path towards the school.

A few minutes later, they pushed the doors to The Great Hall open, and strode down the centre aisle. Harry hid a grin at the number of whispers that went through the hall as they walked up to the Staff Table, while Hermione merely smiled and waved at everyone who looked at them.

"Harry, Miss Granger" Dumbledore nodded "May I ask why you have come to Hogwarts?"

"We have something we wish to discuss with you, Headmaster" Hermione said calmly "About the war" She looked around "We can discuss it here, if you want, but I think you'll probably want to take us to your office" Dumbledore stared at them for a moment, then nodded.

"Very well - follow me" He stood up, and lead them out of the back of The Great Hall, and through a set of twisty passages and tunnels, eventually leading them in to his office via a portrait hole. He walked over his desk, then turned and sat down "So, Harry - how can I be of assistance to you today?"

"I wanted to talk to you about ending the war" Harry said matter-of-factly.

"I thought you knew" Dumbledore stared at him in surprise "The war is over - I thought that's why you and your friends came home"

"My family" Harry stressed the word "And I came home because we thought it would be safe, not because The War is over"

"Voldemort is in prison. The Death Eaters have their own country, and no longer need to attack anyone else" Dumbledore looked at him curiously "As far as The Ministry and The Wizengamot are concerned, The War is at an end" He smiled "What else do you think you can do?"

"Kill Voldemort" Harry said calmly. Dumbledore gazed at him for a few minutes.

"He is powerless and helpless, Harry - he is not a threat any more"

"He lost his magic" Harry replied "Who's to say it won't come back, stronger than ever"

"It's not coming back" Dumbledore insisted "Every major magical expert has studied the case, and they all agree that the power is gone - not just dampened or suppressed - but gone for good" He paused "And I can not, in good conscience, permit you to murder a helpless man in cold blood"

"Why wasn't he executed?" Harry asked suddenly "I mean - the nature of his crimes would normally lead to him being sent through The Veil"

"It's because of The Prophecy, isn't it?" Hermione continued "I believe your words were 'Even if he were powerless and chained, no one but you could end his life'"

"Any execution attempt would have lead to The Prophecy being revealed" Dumbledore nodded "And I wanted to spare you from the consequences of that"

"What consequences?" Harry asked.

"I was afraid that there would be demands for you to return home and carry out the execution yourself" Dumbledore sighed "Apparently my faith in you was misplaced, as you seem intent on doing just that"

"So - now that you know that, are you willing to let me execute him?" Harry sat down in front of the Headmaster's desk "I'm here, and I'm willing. You know that he deserves to die, Albus - not because he killed my parents, and not because he killed so many others, but because he is evil. And evil must be destroyed, otherwise it will come back" He gazed at The Headmaster "So - yes or no?"

"Voldemort is not a danger. He is imprisoned in a magically suppressed cell, surrounded by Dementors. He is no threat, no danger and it is not the policy of The Wizengamot, nor The Ministry to allow members of the public to torture or kill prisoners" Dumbledore replied "And as a friend of your parents, I am not going to let you become a murderer for no reason" He looked across at Hermione, then back to Harry "It's over, Harry. Let it go"

"Is that your last word on the subject?" Harry's voice was almost a whisper.

"Yes, Harry, it is" Harry held his gaze for a moment, then stood up.

"Very well. If that is your final word, I will respect it" Harry replied "I won't approach The Ministry, and I won't endeavour to break in to Azkaban" He paused "In return, I will ask only one thing in return"

"Which is what?"

"That when Voldemort escapes - when his power returns and he starts killing again - you remember this conversation" Harry looked at him seriously "You remember this conversation, and which side of the argument you were on" Before Dumbledore could reply, Harry took Hermione's hand, and they both turned and walked out of the room.

xoxox

Harry looked up as Hermione lead Remus and Sirius in to the lounge. Since he had returned from Hogwarts, he had been staring in to the fireplace, brooding about what he should do.

Hermione sat down next to him. He took her hand, gave her a brief smile, then turned to face his two uncles.

"We have to call the others" He said quietly "Start with Ron, Ginny and Luna. We can trust them, and we will need Ministry help. After that - well we'll see"

"So, it's war?" Sirius asked after a moment.

"Yes" Harry nodded "It's war"

_We are defined by the choices we make, and by the choices that others make for us. But every once in a while, something happens that doesn't involve anyone making a choice_

"Mommy?"

xoxox

"We commend to almighty God our sister, Joyce Summers and we commit her body to the ground. Earth to earth ashes to ashes and dust to dust. The Lord bless her and keep her. The Lord makes his face to shine upon her and be gracious to her. The Lord lift up his countenance upon her and give her peace"

xoxox

"Dawn, listen to me. Listen. I love you. I will *always* love you. But this is the work that I have to do. Tell Giles ... tell Giles I figured it out. And, and I'm okay. And give my love to my friends. You have to take care of them now. You have to take care of each other. You have to be strong. Dawn, the hardest thing in this world ... is to live in it. Be brave. Live. For me"

_Even though it didn't take, Buffy's death would prove to be a catalyst for everything that came after. Not least because if Dawn had died, she wouldn't have come in to her inheritance and become one of the three most evil people in the world._

But hey - we all make mistakes

**The Palace Of The Emperor Of Wales, August 2003**

Severus Snape strode through the halls of The Palace, and smirked as lesser wizards scurried out of his way. It seemed that teaching at Hogwarts wasn't much different to being Prime Minister of a Republic - as long as you could terrify people who had less power than you, life was easy.

Since his interrogation at the hands of Dawn, his star had been in the ascendency. His promotion to Prime Minister had been made official, and Voldemort had taken him in to his inner circle.

As he approached the doors to the throne room, he slowed his pace. His master had summoned him earlier, saying he had something very important to discuss. He closed his eyes, re-enforced his occlumency shields, then pushed the doors open.

"Severus - thank you for coming so promptly" Voldemort smiled "I wanted your opinion on something"

"Of course, My Lord"

"For the past few weeks, I have been giving serious thought to my daughter's situation. I have no doubt that she is ready to rule by my side, but I think that she should have a little fun in her life" He paused "Aside from torturing the odd prisoner and conquering the world" He smiled as Dawn giggled "So I have decided to try to find her a suitable consort" He glanced at Willow "Miss Rosenberg has her life partner, even if young Tara is no longer alive, but my Dawnie has no one" He turned back to Severus "So - I was wondering if you had any views?"

"Well... my Lord... of course I would be honoured, but wouldn't it be more wise for your daughter to find someone closer to her own age?" As he finished speaking, Snape realised that Willow was smirking at him, Dawn was staring at him with a slight look of distaste on her face, while Voldemort was merely gazing at him with a mildly amused look "But you weren't talking about me, were you?"

"No, Severus" Voldemort suppressed a smile "But I wouldn't punish you for your presumption" He watched Snape relax "This time" This time he smiled slightly as his potions master paled slightly "But - that is a matter for another day"

"My father was thinking of the son of Lucius Malfoy" Dawn said calmly.

"Draco?" Snape asked in surprise "But he betrayed you, and is currently in Ministry custody"

"I am aware of that fact, Severus" Voldemort's tone was slightly scolding "However he is powerful, charming and of good breeding stock" He paused "And I am reliably informed that he is 'quite a hotty' and a 'total fox'" He noticed his daughter blush "I believe we can easily rescue him from The Ministry. Although we would have to bring Lucius back with us as well, as I expect Draco would not be willing to leave without him"

"And Lucius' future?" Snape asked quietly.

"He will not be returning to his former job" Willow said "We can find him a low level job - one that will keep him busy, but ensure he also remains loyal" She grinned "Don't worry, Snapelet - your job is safe"

"We will attack The Ministry in seven days - the day that the wizard brats return to the school. I have it on good authority that most of the Aurors will be protecting The Express, so The Ministry will be an easy target" Dawn continued "We will need a number of potions prepared, to allow us to break down the wards" She waved her hand and a piece of parchment flew up from the desk to Snape's waiting hand "We need them for the day before the attack"

"Yes, my Lady" Snape gave a brief nod, then turned and walked out of the throne room. After he closed the door behind him, Dawn lazily waved her hand and brought up a silencing charm.

"Quite a hotty?" She looked at her father questioningly, and he smiled.

"I am afraid I must confess to overhearing you and Miss Rosenberg discussing some of your former acquaintances. I think the person you were talking about the vampire named Spike?" He saw Willow and Dawn exchange glances "Is there something you'd like to tell me, daughter of mine?"

"It was just a silly crush" Dawn replied, blushing hotly "I am entirely over him" Voldemort thought his daughter doth protest too much, but he decided not to push it. Instead he nodded.

"Very well - once Severus has prepared the potion, we will attack" He paused "But now, my child, I believe there is a prisoner in cell seven who could benefit from your personal touch"

"Of course, my father" Dawn nodded, stood up, then skipped down the red carpet and out of the room. Voldemort smiled at her antics, then turned to Willow.

"Miss Rosenberg - I want to ask you a favour"

"I am yours to command, my Lord" She bowed her head "It will be my honour to tell you anything you wish to know"

"I understand" He smiled "But this is of a personal nature, and I would be indebted to you if you didn't mention it to my daughter"

"Of course" Willow smiled "What do you wish to know?"

"Tell me more about this vampire that seems to interest my daughter so much"

_The topic of Dawn's crushes was one that caused some amusement amongst The Scoobies. Not that we discussed it in front of her of course - we had some standards._

After Buffy discovered Dawn's true nature, Giles investigated the circumstances that lead to her creation, and found out that The Monks of Dagon had spent a few months observing our little group, which is what lead to Dawn's first crush on Xander. It kind of made sense - he was the closest male friend of The Slayer, and was kind to the younger sister when the Summers first arrived in Sunnydale.

But how she went from a kindly nerd to a platinum-blonde vampire was anyone's guess. Dawn's explanation - that he had cool hair and a cool leather coat - was a strange foundation, but the crush lasted a fair while, but eventually faded, like most crushes do.

I guess she thought that she didn't have a shot once Spike started dating her older sister.

Which, I suppose, only goes to show that being all-powerful does not make you all-knowing.


	8. Chapter 7 : Revelations

_While it can not be denied that Severus Snape was a petty, vindictive bastard who took far too much joy in tormenting children in his classes, it also can not be denied that Severus Snape was an exceptionally brave man, who risked torture and death on a daily basis to bring down Voldemort. _

The fact he enjoyed playing the spy was just co-incidental.

**Stonehenge, August 2003**

"Greetings Severus" Dumbledore nodded as Snape walked over to him "I wasn't expecting to hear from you so soon"

"It is a matter of some importance" The potions master replied "I had a meeting with The Dark Lord and his two side-kicks today"

"Is that unusual?"

"He plans to rescue Draco and Lucius from The Ministry holding cells" Snape couldn't help smirking at the look of surprise on his boss's face "That was my reaction too"

"Why?" Dumbledore asked.

"He believes that Draco would make a suitable consort for his daughter" Snape said with a sneer "Apparently The Dark Lord thinks that Miss Summers needs more entertainment in her life"

"When are they attacking?"

"The day that most of The Aurors will be otherwise engaged"

"Protecting The Express" Dumbledore sighed "You don't think it could be a diversion? To get us to remove Aurors from Hogsmeade and The Express?"

"I don't think so, no" He shook his head "The potions they asked for are all related to crashing wards and disabling protections. If they were merely going to attack The Express or Hogsmeade, they would be more on the offensive side"

"Very well. I will inform The Ministry, and ensure they are prepared for the attack" Dumbledore sighed "How are you? Otherwise I mean?"

"You shouldn't underestimate Miss Summers" Snape said quietly "She tortured me for information in a cold, calculated and brutal manner, and though she is small and somewhat waif-life, she is not to be trifled with" He paused "I haven't learned a lot about Miss Rosenberg yet, except that she has a dead girlfriend who occasionally becomes corporeal" He laughed at the expression on Dumbledore's face "It seems that Miss Summers summoned the girlfriend back from the dead, and developed the spell to allow the ghost and Miss Rosenberg to...." He trailed off, wondering how to explain it "You know" He stared at The Headmaster "You do know, right?"

"Yes, Severus" He smiled "I was young once" He paused "At least I think I was. I am not sure I can remember that far back" He smiled "So do you think we could use this..... what was her name?"

"Tara"

"Tara to our advantage?"

"I don't know" Snape shrugged "I will give it some thought after the attack"

"Good" Dumbledore nodded "Then I will let you return to The Palace" He paused "Take care, Severus"

"I will try, Albus"

xoxox

"Do you have to go, baby?" Willow snuggled up to Tara, stroking her arm. After the meeting with Snape, Dawn had dismissed her, and told her that Tara would be waiting for her.

"You know the rules, sweetie" Tara replied with a sad smile "I can only stay solid for a few hours, then I have to return to the Astral Plane" She smiled "But I'll be back soon - I won't be gone long"

"How do you know?" Willow sat up and turned to stare at her lover "Is something changing? Has Dawn changed her mind?"

"There is a lot of background magic in the area" Tara replied with a smile "So she has more power. And she told me that she has been very proud of you over the past few weeks" Willow flushed red with pride.

"Really?"

"Really" Tara smiled, then gasped "Will - it's time" Willow nodded sadly, then leaned over and kissed her girlfriend on the lips. Before the kiss ended, Tara had vanished. Willow sighed, then pulled the covers up around her neck and laid down.

xoxox

"My Lady - I have the potions that our Lord requested" Snape handed a small bag of glass phials to Dawn "They should be enough for your purposes"

"Thank you Severus" Dawn nodded politely "I am sure they will come in very useful" She paused, then lowered her voice "While I understand my father's desire for me to have some fun, I don't wish for Draco be to be the father of my children - at least not until I know him better" She gazed at him "I would consider it a personal favour to me if you could brew me a number of contraception potions, and that you not tell anyone of this arrangement"

"Of course, my Lady" Snape nodded "I will see to it right away"

"Thank you" She smiled at him "I will see that you are suitably rewarded for your actions, Severus"

"I do not seek reward, my Lady, but thank you" He gave a short bow, then turned and headed back to the dungeons. Dawn waited until he was out of sight, then closed her eyes, and transported herself to the throne room, where Willow and her father were waiting for her.

"Are we prepared, my child?"

"We are, father" She bowed.

"Then let us proceed"

xoxox

**Diagon Alley**

"Fred, George" Ginny nodded at her brothers as she walked through The Ally "How's business?"

"It's going pretty well" George replied with a grin "I think that we should be able to open a Hogsmeade store within the month"

"And we've got a new line of products coming up" Fred beamed "There are Fizzle-Pops, Quaffle-Candies and there's a Dark Lord behind you!"

"Huh?"

"INCENDIO!" Ginny dived to one side a blast of magical fire spread crashed in to the front of her brothers' shop. She looked up, and gave a gasp of surprise as she saw Voldemort stood in the middle of The Ally, flanked by two women.

"LORD VOLDEMORT!" Ginny jumped to her feet "YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!" Voldemort turned and looked at her.

"The youngest Weasley brat?" He laughed "You think you can arrest me?"

"I can try" She faced him, wand in unwavering hand. Voldemort stared back for a moment, then turned to Willow.

"Miss Rosenberg - would you care to...." He gestured towards the young Auror.

"Of course, my Lord" Willow turned to face Ginny "Skin of marble, fire-flamed hair, let this girl now not be there" A flash of light shot from Willow's hand, and engulfed Ginny. For a brief second, Fred and George saw a look of surprise on their sister's face, then she vanished.

"What the hell?" George cried out. He turned to Willow "What did you do to her?"

"She's fine" Willow grinned "I just thought she'd like to visit with her parents for a while" She turned back to Voldemort "Shall we go, my Lord?"

"I think we have done enough here" He replied with a smile, then the three of them turned and walked away down the street.

"George - get inside and tell The Ministry" Fred said quietly "I'll go check on Gin..." Before he finished speaking, there was an apparation pop, and Ginny appeared in front of him.

"Where is she?" Ginny span round, then frowned "Where'd she go?"

xoxox

"That's far enough" Dawn, Voldemort and Willow came to a halt in The Ministry atrium as Director Tonks and a squad of Aurors blocked their way.

"Director" Voldemort inclined his head "I have no quarrel with you" He paused "At least not today. So - if you and your trained monkeys will step aside, we won't be forced to hurt you"

"I can't do that" Tonks replied, still brandishing her wand "But if you come quietly, I won't be forced to kill your two minions"

"Do you really believe you can defeat us?" Willow asked, casually tossing a fireball up and down in her hand "The only reason you are not dead is because we don't care one way other whether you live or die. So - stand aside, or we might have to revise our level of caring"

"We still can't do that" Tonks sighed "Are you going to surrender?" Voldemort stared at her, then glanced at his daughter.

"Miss Summers - what do you think?" He asked calmly.

"That we have spent long enough talking to these irrelevances" She turned, then waved her arm across the hall. A moment later, Tonks and her Aurors went flying in to the walls "Stay down" She added, holding her hand flat. Tonks tried to get up, but felt a huge weight pressing down on her. Dawn smiled down at her "If I wanted you dead, Director, you would be" She turned back to her father "Shall we proceed?"

xoxox

"Harry!" Fred Weasley's face appeared in the fire "The Ministry is under attack. Voldemort and two young witches are attacking everyone in sight" Harry frowned, then jumped to his feet.

"We'll be there in a moment" He said, then turned and rushed out in to the hall of the castle. Pointing his wand to his throat, he amplified his voice "Buffy, Xander, Spike, Angel, Minnie - Can you come here now?" He cancelled the amplification, then walked back in to the lounge.

A few moments later, the five people he had summoned came in to the room.

"Voldemort, Willow and Dawn are attacking The Ministry" Harry said quietly "I want to be ready to go in five minutes"

"Do you want to stop them?" Buffy asked "Because I think we'd need a bigger army"

"No - no fighting" Harry shook his head "We're not ready. But I haven't seen Voldemort fight since the night he came back, and...."

"And you want to see Red and the nibblit" Spike finished, then glanced at Buffy "What d'ya think, love?"

"We've seen Willow fight" Buffy replied "But I want to see Dawn with my own eyes - see if she has gone dark"

"Okay" Hermione nodded "Five minutes"

xoxox

Amelia stared at the scene in front of her with disbelief. Five minutes before, she had been told that Voldemort was attacking The Ministry, and that he was sweeping all the opposition aside, paying no attention to anything her Aurors threw at them.

At first she had hoped it was merely hyperbole, but now, as she watched Voldemort calmly walk down the corridor towards the cell block, she realised it was much worse than described. Spells were flying towards the approaching trio from every side, but each one of them vanished as they struck an invisible shield.

She pulled out her wand, and pointed it down the hall.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" A bolt of green light shot from her wand, aimed directly at the Dark Lord's head.

But less than a second later, it struck the shield, and vanished from sight. There was a moments silence, then Voldemort turned to face her.

"That wasn't very nice, Minister" He said with a frown "I would almost think you meant to kill me" He glanced at the various witches and wizards around "Tell your forces to withdraw, or I will start responding to their attacks" Amelia stared back at him, then shook her head "Very well Amelia - on your own head be it" He nodded to Willow, who closed her eyes.

"As bears do when Winter does creep, I now say to all of you - sleep"

Amelia's mouth fell open in surprise, but only for a moment, as less than a second later she fell over, fast asleep.

Willow opened her eyes, then turned to Voldemort "Was that what you wanted, my Lord?"

"Yes, thank you my girl" Willow flushed with pride at this new form of address "Now - lets do what we came to"

xoxox

"What do you think's happening?" Draco asked. Half an hour before, the cell block had been filled with screaming sirens, and the Aurors on duty had sealed the doors, then taken up tactical positions around the entrance.

"I think we are about to find out" Lucius replied from the next cell "Look at the door" Draco turned and watched as the door started to glow red. A few moments later, he gasped in surprise as it seemed to melt, and flow across the floor. When the smoke cleared, he gasped again, but this time in terror.

"Draco. Lucius" Voldemort nodded to the two prisoners, then glanced at the guards "Aurors - you have two choices. Either you walk out of here now, or you suffer the same fate as your colleagues" He waited for a response, then turned to his daughter "Daughter of mine - you know what to do" He saw Draco and Lucius exchange glances, as Draco mouthed the word 'daughter?' to his father, but then closed his eyes as a flash of bright-white light filled the cell block. It faded a moment later, and he smiled at the unconscious guards "Thank you, my child"

"My pleasure, my Lord" Dawn nodded, then turned to face Draco and Lucius "Hello. We haven't been introduced - I'm Dawn Summers, and this is my friend Willow Rosenberg" She paused "I believe you know my father?"

"Father?" Draco exclaimed in surprise "You are The Dark Lord's daughter?"

"He's the smart one, isn't he?" Willow asked with a grin.

"I always thought so" Voldemort replied "But then again - he did decide to betray me, so he can't be that smart" He turned back to the cells "Can he?" Draco stared at him, then stood up.

"I did what I thought was best" He said calmly "And I am ready to pay the price for my actions"

"And what about you?" Willow turned to Lucius "Is Daddy as willing to die as his son?"

"Spare me!" Lucius dropped to his knees "I'm sorry - I made a mistake, and I will do anything I can to make up for it" He lowered his head "Anything" He looked up again to see Dawn sneering at him.

"Pathetic" She shook her head, then turned to Willow "Shall we?" Willow nodded, and they both raised their hands.

"WAIT!" Lucius yelled "I can give you information. There's a prophecy - about you my Lord, about who will defeat you"

"A prophecy?" Willow laughed "Is that the best you can do?"

"I overheard it from one of the Unspeakables" Lucius added "I can take you to it"

"Very well" Voldemort nodded, then waved his hand. The cells sprung open, and Lucius and Draco walked out of them.

"If we take you there, will you let us live?" Lucius asked.

"I will consider it" Voldemort replied "Now - take us there"

xoxox

"Albus! We're being attacked!" Kingsley's head appeared in the Headmaster's fire place "Voldemort is here!"

"A day early?" Dumbledore jumped to his feet and ran over to the floo. Kingsley's head vanished, and Dumbledore jumped in to the fire.

He emerged on the other side, and found himself in the Auror Headquarters on the fifth floor of The Ministry.

"He attacked about three quarters of an hour ago" Kingsley said "Along with the two women he was last seen with at the prison"

"Why did it take you this long to get in touch with me?" Dumbledore asked hotly.

"We've only just woken up" The Auror replied "The older of the two witches knocked most of us out with a mere flick of her wrist. And the younger put an entire squad of battle-mages to sleep with a four line poem" He shook his head "He hasn't hurt anyone, yet, but so far we haven't been able to stop him"

"Do you know where he is now?"

"After he took down Amelia and the battle-mages, we think he took Lucius and Draco out of the cells, and headed towards The Department of Mysteries" Dumbledore frowned "Albus?"

"I believe I know where he is going" Dumbledore said quietly "And we can't let him get there" He turned and marched out of the office, Kingsley on his tail.

xoxox

"Mr Potter?" Tonks stared in surprise as a group of six people floo'd in to The Ministry "What are you doing here?"

"I was told Voldemort was attacking" Harry replied, glancing around "This is my friend Buffy Summers, and her associates"

"Miss Summers" Tonks nodded, then frowned "Do you by any chance have a sister?"

"Yes" Buffy replied "Dawn. She would be the one with curly brown hair"

"Oh"

"Tonks - where are they?" Hermione demanded.

"You can't go down there" Tonks replied "The entire Ministry is sealed off - no one in or out"

"But..."

"But nothing, Mr Potter" Tonks glared at him "I don't want to have to arrest you" Harry glared back at her, then shrugged.

"Okay - we'll wait" He nodded "Can you at least tell me where he has gone?"

"He went to the cells, pulled Draco and Lucius out, then headed towards The Department of Mysteries"

"Dumbledore's here, isn't he?" He grinned at the look of surprise on the Director's face "I guess that answers my question" He turned away, and lead the others to a quiet corner of The Atrium "Either he didn't realise that Voldemort was heading for The Prophecy, or he is going to stand up to him"

"But that will get him killed" Angel said quietly.

"That might be what he has in mind" Hermione replied, glancing at her fiance "Maybe he thinks that - if he dies - you will be forced to step up and take the war to Voldemort"

"Do you really think he would go so far?" Xander asked "I mean - getting himself killed?"

"I don't know" Harry shrugged "On the one hand, I'd like to think he couldn't be that ruthless, but on the other...."

"He kidnapped you, put you with a family that hate you and nearly hand-delivered you to Voldemort" Angel nodded "This man is really a school teacher?"

xoxox

"Headmaster" Voldemort inclined his head "Somehow I am not surprised that you are here"

"Tom" Dumbledore returned the nod, then glanced at the two witches "Would you care to introduce me?"

"This is my Chief of Staff, Miss Rosenberg" Willow gave a small bow "And my daughter and Heir, Miss Dawn Summers" Dawn bowed low then looked up.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Professor Dumbledore" She said with a slight tone of awe in her voice "I think I will remember this as a defining moment in my life"

"I'm flattered, Miss Summers"

"And, of course, you know Draco and Lucius Malfoy" He gestured at the two men, who were now bound, gagged and floating behind the three mages.

"I am surprised you came for them Tom" Dumbledore replied "I didn't think you would forgive such a betrayal"

"Did you come here to talk me to death, old man?" Voldemort asked "Or is there a purpose for your visit?" He paused "You know, don't you?"

"Know what?"

"Tell him Lucius" Willow snapped her fingers, and Lucius' gag disappeared.

"My Lord knows about The Prophecy, Headmaster"

"Prophecy?"

"Deception ill-becomes you, old man" Dawn snarled "Now either stand aside, or suffer the consequences" She paused "Unless you want to save us the effort, and tell us now?"

"I can't tell you" Dumbledore shook his head sadly "And I can't let you find out" He raised his wand "I don't want to hurt you, but I will do what I must"

"In the end, that is all we can do" Voldemort said, then nodded to his daughter. Dawn smiled, then turned to Dumbledore.

"I think there is something you should know, Headmaster" Her smile didn't falter "When I said this was a defining moment, I meant because it will be the first time Dumbledore will be humbled and humiliated, and I get to be there" She raised both her hands, then flung them outwards. Two beams of light flew towards Dumbledore, then surrounded him. He looked up, surprised "Oh - don't worry - they won't hurt you. I promised my father we wouldn't kill anyone from The Ministry today. This will just ensure you don't get in the way any longer"

xoxox

"Is there any word, Tonks?" Amelia had woken up a few minutes before, but Tonks had insisted that no one go down to The Department of Mysteries, especially not the Head of Government.

"No, Minister" She shook her head "I haven't heard anything from Professor Dumbledore, nor from Voldemort and his merry men"

"I suppose that's good news" Amelia sighed "At least...." She was interrupted as a huge flash of light filled The Atrium. When it faded, she was surprised to see Dumbledore standing in front of them "Professor?"

"It seems we may have underestimated the strength of Lord Voldemort and his daughter" He noticed Harry standing in the corner, but continued to face Amelia "Miss Summers transported me here with no visible effort"

"But why is he going to Mysteries?" Amelia asked "If he has Draco and Lucius already, why go deeper in to The Ministry?"

"Yes, Dumbledore" Harry called out "Why would Voldemort want to go to The Department of Mysteries?" The Headmaster turned and stared at him "Or would you like me to tell The Minister what is going on?"

"I don't believe that would be wise, Harry" Dumbledore replied calmly "You know why"

"You think when he finds out he will keep it to himself?" Hermione laughed "You don't think he will tell the world?"

"Tell the world what?" Amelia asked "If there is something I need to know, I wish someone would tell me" She turned to Dumbledore "Albus?"

"There are some things you are better off not knowing, Amelia" He replied in the same calm voice "At least, if you want to carry on prosecuting this war" She gazed at him for a moment, then turned to Harry.

"Mr Potter - do you have anything to say on the matter?" Harry glanced at Dumbledore, who shook his head, then at Hermione, who nodded, but before he could respond, a voice came from the stairs leading up from the lower levels of The Ministry.

"I believe I can answer that, Madam Bones"

xoxox

"Come, Miss Rosenberg - we should be going" Voldemort and Dawn swept through The Hall of Prophecies, and out towards the stairs. Willow waved her hand, pulling Lucius and Draco along behind her.

"Did you find what you were looking for, my Lord?" She asked.

"Yes, my girl, I did" They reached the top of the stairs, then Dawn turned to her father.

"My sister and her friends are there" She said calmly. Willow let a smile play across her face, while Voldemort merely looked back at his daughter "My Lord, I was wondering - may I be permitted to share the news we learned with Minister Bones?" Voldemort stared in to her eyes for a moment, then nodded, and handed over the shiny white orb.

"Mr Potter - do you have anything to say on the matter?" Amelia's voice echoed through The Atrium, then Dawn walked out of the shadows.

"I believe I can answer that, Madam Bones" She smiled as everyone turned to face her.

"And who are you?" Amelia asked, but before Dawn could respond, Buffy pushed her way through the crowd.

"Dawn? What are you doing here?"

"I am here with my father" She replied as Voldemort and Willow stepped up behind her, dragging Lucius and Draco along with them.

"Hank Summers is your father" Buffy said in a low tone.

"Oh please - you hate him more than I do" Dawn gave a short, sharp laugh.

"And what about our mother?" Buffy asked quietly "Are you going to forget her so quickly?"

"She wasn't my mother" Dawn replied with a snarl "And you aren't my sister. I am something beyond your comprehension, Slayer, and now that I have rejoined my father, I have become more powerful than you can possibly imagine"

"I will save you Dawn" Buffy's voice was too quiet for anyone to hear except Dawn "Whatever it takes - I will bring you back"

"Don't waste your effort, Slayer" Dawn turned to face Amelia, then held out the prophecy orb "Minister - I think this will give you all the answers you need, but I must ask for no interruptions during the show" She looked down at the glass ball, then whispered "Show me" The ball glowed white, then a ghostly figure appeared above it.

"THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES" The voice filled The Atrium, and everyone fell silent, staring at the show in front of them "BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES"

xoxox

"...BORN TO THOSE WHO THRICE DEFIED HIM..."

Dumbledore drew his wand, and levelled it at the prophecy orb the young witch was holding.

"Reduc..." Before he could finish, he felt a huge wave of power slam in to his chest, sending him crashing backwards in to the wall.

"I'm pretty sure my Mistress said no interruptions" Willow called out.

xoxox

"....FOR NEITHER SHALL LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES" The ghost figure finished speaking, then vanished in a puff of smoke. Dawn slipped the orb in to her pocket, then turned back to Harry.

"Mr Potter - you don't seem surprised" She smiled "Could it be you already knew?"

"Perhaps" Harry smiled back "But perhaps I am just not easily shocked"

"My father wishes you to know that he has no quarrel with you - that if you leave him alone, he will leave you alone" There were a few gasps of surprise, and most of the people in the room turned to face Harry. He stared at Dawn for a moment, then sighed.

"I wish it were that simple, Miss Summers" He shook his head "But I can't let him survive - he is a cancer on society, and, like all diseases, must be destroyed"

"If that's the way it has to be" Dawn gave a theatrical sigh "Then we shall see each other again" She turned back to Willow and her father "Do you wish to kill him now, my Lord?"

"No, my child" Voldemort replied "It is not yet time"

"Oh phoey" Dawn pretended to pout "So we don't get to kill anyone today?" Her father gave her a doting smile.

"Well, my child, if it is that important to you" He flicked his wand, and Lucius and Draco shot out in to the light of The Atrium "ALL YOU HERE PRESENT - BARE WITNESS TO WHAT HAPPENS TO THOSE WHO BETRAY ME!" Dawn nodded to Willow, and the two witches took a step forward.

"Dawn! NO!" Angel surged forward, followed by Spike, but found themselves held in place by an invisible fist "Dawn - don't do this"

"Listen to him, nibblet" Spike echoed "Once you get your first taste of blood, you won't go back" Dawn paused, then turned to face the two vampires.

"What makes you think this is my first taste of blood?" She smiled at the twin looks of surprise on their faces, then turned to face Lucius "Any last words, Lucy?" Lucius opened his mouth, but before he could get a single word out, Dawn took hold of his head, and twisted it until it snapped. A moment later, Willow followed suit, and Draco fell next to his father. Voldemort watched, smiling proudly, then turned to Dumbledore.

"You thought I would let my daughter marry a traitor?" He sneered "I guess you need better help" He held out his hands, then with Dawn on his right and Willow on his left, the three mages vanished.

_I think that, even after the attack on The Ministry, people still didn't understand what was going on. _

They thought that Dawn was another wannabe Dark Lady - that she had hitched her star to Voldemort to get power and glory.

But the truth was she was his daughter in every sense, and now that Voldemort's Heir had awakened, the world would never be the same again.


	9. Chapter 8 : Lost And Found

_Despite her boast, Lucius Malfoy was the first life that Dawn took, though it would be far from the last._

The same, however, could not be said of Willow. She had crossed the bridge of tears over a year before, and done with with a song in her heart and a smile on her face.

But how did Willow Rosenberg - the sweet little girl from Sunnydale, CA - go so badly wrong in such a short time?

Well - resurrecting her best friend and bringing her back from paradise was probably a big part of it

**The Morgan Coven, Dorset, September 2001**

"Rupert?" Althenea called out across the garden "There is a phone call for you"

"Thank you" Giles came bounding up the path "Did they say who it was?"

"Sounds like a young woman - American" Giles slowed down and furrowed his brow "Rupert?"

"Yes?" He looked up, then smiled "Sorry - did she give her name?"

"No - but she asked for Giles" Althenea smiled "Not Mr Giles"

"Oh dear" Giles sighed, then took the phone "Hello?"

"Giles? It's Willow" There was a pause on the line "She's back"

"Pardon me?" He blinked, not believing what he'd heard "Who's back?"

"Buffy - we brought her back" There was a lot of hesitancy in Willow's voice, but Giles also thought he could detect a touch of pride "She's here"

"I will be on the next plane out" Giles said quickly, then hung up. He turned to Althenea "I have to leave"

"Of course" She nodded "Will you be coming back?"

"I don't know yet" He paused "Buffy - my Slayer...."

"The one who died?"

"Yes" He nodded "Apparently she's come back"

xoxox

**The Magic Box, Sunnydale, October 2001**

"You can't" Buffy stared at her watcher "Not now - not after...." She trailed off "Please...."

"I have to Buffy" Giles replied calmly "You don't need me any more, and I will just get in the way" He paused "Besides - I believe I am needed back in England"

"Why?" She wiped at her eyes "Something wrong?"

"There is a darkness rising" He sighed "It's a long story, and one that I don't wish to burden you with" He paused "Suffice to say I think I can do more good there than I can here"

"But I need you" She said, a little half-heartedly.

"No, you don't" He smiled "You are a strong, intelligent woman who can handle any challenge thrown at her - even coming back from the great beyond" He reached over and took her hand "I'm leaving in the morning"

"Are you going to say good-bye to the others?" She asked.

"Tonight, after we close"

xoxox

"Willow" Giles called out to the young red-headed witch "You should take care - the magic you are using.... it's not good for you"

"Oh really?" Willow sneered "Are you sure that it's not just you are afraid I am going beyond you? That you aren't the master any more?"

"You are learning too much, too quickly, Willow - you have the power without the responsibility. It's dangerous, and it will lead you down a path you don't want to follow"

"Do you really think I could turn dark?" Willow stared at him for a moment, then shrugged "Either way, you don't have the power to stop me, so why don't you run back to your little coven, and play at being a white-hat with the rest of your witches" Giles stared at her for a moment, then turned and walked away, leaving Willow staring after him with a satisfied look on her face.

xoxox

**The Morgan Coven, Dorset, October 2001**

"Hey Rupert" Althenea waved at him, then looked back at the bottle in front of her "Join me in a drink?" Giles walked over to the table, and sat down next to her.

"I've never known you to be a drinker, Ni" He said in a kindly manner "Especially not at this time of the morning"

"We're all screwed, so why should I be any different?" She filled her glass, and threw back the whisky in one go, then refilled her glass "Sure you won't join me?"

"I think not" He placed his hand over her glass before she could take another drink "Are you going to tell me what is wrong, or will I have to wait for you to sober up?" She stared at him, unblinking, then let go of her glass.

"Ashley and Tania are missing" She said, staring down at the table "An old friend of theirs was killed, and after they had been to his funeral, they were kidnapped off the street using a portkey" She sighed "Their friend lived in a small town on the Welsh border"

"Oh dear" Giles sighed "Do you think it was...."

"Yes" She nodded at once, all traces of drunkenness gone "He has them" She paused "Do you think they are dead?"

"I don't know" Giles shook his head "But based on previous reports, I don't think so" He stared at the bottle for a moment, then looked up at her "What was the name of the town?" She turned and looked up at him.

"Rupert - you can't be thinking of...."

"I just want to look in to it" He paused "I have a few contacts left from The Council - perhaps they can help"

"As long as that all you are thinking of" She frowned at him "I don't want to lose you as well"

"Don't worry, Ni - I can look after myself"

xoxox

"Oh, as they say, bugger"

_Two days later, Giles would find himself in a cell he would occupy for over two years. Which would keep him away from Sunnydale, just when he was most needed_

**The Summers' House, Sunnydale, May 2002**

"Think they're making up" Willow stared out of the window at her two friends. Tara snuggled up behind her.

"I hope so" She whispered in her girlfriend's ear "That's the best part" She started to kiss Willow's ear, causing the red-head to moan with pleasure. Suddenly, there was a knock on their bedroom door.

"Oh for our own place" Willow moaned, then they both turned as the door opened, revealing Dawn.

"I'm going out - tell Buffy I'll be back later"

"Sure sweetie" Tara smiled. Dawn grinned at them, then bounced off down the corridor without closing the door.

"Now how am I supposed to seduce you with the door open?" Willow walked over, and pushed the door closed. She turned back, and paused. Tara was framed in the window, the sunlight shining behind her "You're beautiful, you know?" Tara smiled shyly, then frowned "Baby?" Willow took a step closer, then jerked back as a small hole appeared in her girlfriend's sweater, and she felt a warm splash of liquid on her face.

"Your shirt..." Tara stared at her in surprise, then collapsed to the floor.

_For the first few moments, Willow's brain couldn't comprehend what had happened. But when it did - when her mind caught up with her other senses, and she realised her beloved was dead..... The Willow that had grown up with Xander, the Willow that had fought side by side with Buffy - that Willow was gone. In it's place.... in it's place was something terrible_

"Please! God! I did wrong, I see that now. I need, I need jail! I need ... But you, you don't want this. You're, you're not a bad person. Not like me" Warren screamed as the bullet slowly penetrated his chest. He stared at Willow for a moment, but the blank expression on her face terrified him on a level he hadn't even known existed, so he lowered his gaze again.

"WILLOW!" Buffy called out to her friend, but Willow barely gave her a second glance.

"Oh, and when you get caught, you'll lose them too. Your friends" Warren panted "You don't want that. I know you're in pain, but...."

"Bored now" Willow waved her hand, and Warren felt a flash of pain as his skin was ripped from his body. For a few seconds, he stared at the woman who had flayed him alive, then, with another wave of her hand, he vanished in a puff of flame. Willow let a small smile play across her lips as she turned to face The Slayer.

"Willow - what have you done?"

"One down" She smiled, then closed her eyes, and vanished.

_Maybe if Giles was there, he would have been able to stop her. But Giles was five thousand miles away, and couldn't even help himself at that point, let alone anyone else_

"Jonathan. Andrew" Willow stared at the two boys in front of her "You boys like Magics, don't you?" She raised her hand, and a moment later a scythe appeared in it.

"Oh god oh god oh god oh god" Andrew whispered, while Jonathan merely stared at Willow.

"You've got guts, little man" Willow smiled at him "For that, you die quickly" She whipped the scythe out, and a moment later, Jonathan's head bounced across the floor. Andrew stared at it for a second, then turned, and threw up "Oh.... ewwww" Willow frowned "I swear - you aren't even worth killing" She span the handle of the scythe round, and smacked Andrew across the head, knocking him out.

"Willow - you have to stop" The witch turned at the voice of the youngest Summers girl "I miss her too, but this isn't the way" Willow opened her mouth to respond, then stopped in surprise.

"Oh Dawn" She said, voice filled with awe and wonder at the sight in front of her "You think you know what's to come, what you are" She gazed at the young girl "You haven't even begun" She held out her hand, and stroked Dawn's hair "I'll be back for you soon, my girl"

"Will...." Dawn shivered at the caress, then took a step back "Please - stop this" Willow stared at her for a moment longer, then grinned.

"See you soon Dawnie" She patted the young girl's cheek, then closed her eyes and vanished, leaving Dawn staring at empty air in utter confusion.

_The death of Willow's beloved had set her on the path to Darkness, but it was the cold-blooded murder of Jonathan Levinson that sealed her fate. _

Warren's death was merely a crime of passion - a natural, if somewhat extreme, reaction to the murder of her girlfriend.

It could be said that, compared to what she did later, hacking Jonathan's head off with a magical scythe was fairly mild, but it was the first time she had enjoyed killing, the first time she had taken blood for her own amusement.

The first - but by no means the last

**Ansonvale Castle, September 2003**

Harry glanced at Buffy and Spike, cuddled up on the sofa, then pulled the door to the lounge closed.

"How's she doing?" Angel asked.

"Not well" Harry sighed "She's still trying to get her mind round the idea of her younger sister snapping a man's neck with her bare hands"

"It does take some getting used to" Angel replied quietly "I remember her when she was a kid, running round in pink pjs"

"And now she's running around killing people" Harry replied "And she's allied with a Dark Lord"

"Are you sure?" Fred asked "I mean - you mentioned the imperious curse, and that it will make people who are normally sane and rational do things they wouldn't otherwise do, and the idea of a little girl snapping a grown man's neck does sound irrational, don't you think?" She realised Harry was grinning at her "I know - I've been trying to reign in the babbling"

"I think it's kind of cute" Another voice came from behind them, and Fred and Harry turned to see a pair of red-heads walking towards them.

"Good - you're here" Harry smiled "We're meeting in about five minutes in the banqueting hall...."

"You have a banqueting hall?" George asked with a grin "I think we're in the wrong business, Fred"

"Pardon me?" Fred turned, then realised that the first of the red-headed twins was apparently talking to his brother. Then both twins turned to face her.

"You're named Fred as well?" The red-headed twin asked in surprise "That is so cool"

"Winifred Burkle" She held her hand out "I'm with Angel and Buffy"

"Frederick and George Weasley at your service" The twins bowed in unison, then Fred continued "Tell me, Miss Burkle, do you like the name Winifred?"

"It's all right, I guess" She shrugged "But I think I prefer Fred"

"Then, for the time you are here, I want you all to call me Frederick" Frederick said in a dramatic voice "For I would not want my name to be the cause of confusion and chaos, and I would not wish to deprive such a lovely and charming woman such as yourself of her chosen name" He bowed low, then turned to Harry "If that's okay with you boss?"

"By all means" Harry grinned at him "And now that we've got that settled, we should start the meeting"

xoxox

"Thank you all for coming" Harry stood at the head of the banqueting hall, and faced the assembled group. On the left were Buffy's friends, while on the right were Harry's "The first full meeting of The Order of The Stag is now in session. The room is under a secrecy charm, so that you can only discuss what you hear here with people already in this room" He looked around and saw everyone nodding "Voldemort now knows about The Prophecy - the one that says I am the only one who can kill him. What he plans to do with this is anyone's guess, but he might start attacking now that he knows he can't be killed by anyone else"

"But you don't think he'll attack you?" Ron asked.

"He won't risk attacking me directly" Harry replied "And I don't think he'll attack anyone here, in case it provokes a response"

"He thinks you'll just stand by if he kills a bunch of innocent people?" Wesley asked, then frowned "Would you stand by and do nothing?" Harry stared at him for a moment, then shrugged.

"I don't know. I do plan to fight, and kill him, and bring his Death Eaters to justice, but I also know we aren't ready to do that yet. We need more training, more practice" He paused, then glanced at Buffy "And we need to decide what we are going to do about Dawn and Willow"

"I still think she can be saved" Buffy said quietly "She was made from me, so there must be a part of her that is still good" She stared up at Harry "We're going to save her"

"We'll do our best" Harry replied, then sighed "What about Willow? From what you've told me, Draco wasn't the first person she killed"

"The same could be said of me" Anya replied "Or Angel or Spike"

"But we didn't have souls" Angel said, turning to the former vengeance demon "We weren't in control when we killed"

"And you think she is?" Xander responded sharply "Whatever we saw today - that wasn't Willow. Not the Willow I grew up with"

"But what if it is?" Wesley asked "Don't get me wrong - I care for her as much as you, but what if Tara's death has changed her? What if this is all she is?"

"We should at least try" Xander turned to face the former Watcher "I mean - we can't just walk up to her and kill her, can we?" He glanced at Buffy, who shook her head.

"Okay" Harry held up his hands "As I said we need to work out what we are going to do with them, as well as when we are going to launch our attack" He paused "For now, I just wanted to let everyone meet and get to know each other" He gave a slight grin, then snapped his fingers. A moment later, the tables that had been pushed back to the edge of the room were filled with food and drink "So - enjoy yourself"

xoxox

"Albus - what's wrong?" Dumbledore had returned from The Ministry and summoned his deputy to his office.

"I believe Severus' life is in danger" Dumbledore replied "Lord Voldemort and his two newest disciples attacked The Ministry earlier" McGonagall's eyes went wide in surprise "He knows about The Prophecy, and he had the two girls kill Lucius and Draco"

"I thought..."

"So did I" Dumbledore nodded "But as they were departing, he said that he would never let his daughter marry a traitor like Draco. And he added that maybe I should get myself better help"

"You think he knows?" McGonagall asked quietly. Dumbledore nodded mutely, his eyes full of sadness "Is there anything you can do?"

"I'm afraid not" He shook his head "Severus is on his own"

xoxox

"My apologies, Miss Maclay, but I just want to be alone" Snape turned and strode away from the ghostly form of Willow's girlfriend.

"But Snapey" Tara flew past him and blocked his way "You wouldn't want me to start talking about your other life, would you?"

"My other life?" He sneered "I think you have been spending too much time in the clouds, Miss Maclay" He took a step to the left, but found the ghost in his way "Very well - what do you want?"

"I would like you to start working on a spell for me" Tara grinned at him "To make me corporeal all the time"

"And what do Miss Rosenberg and Miss Summers think about this idea?"

"Willow will think it's a great idea - she hates it when I leave"

"And my Lord's daughter?" Snape stared at the ghost, and when she didn't reply, he nodded "That's what I thought"

"But why does she have to know?" Tara smiled sweetly "I'm not going to tell her, and I'm sure Willow would be able to distract her while you....."

"While he what?" Dawn asked, coming round the corner. She stopped and stared at the two figures in front of her.

"Nothing, my Lady" The ghost bobbed "I was merely asking Snape to tell me about the wizarding world, since I haven't been able to see it"

"Is that true, Severus?" Dawn glared at him. Snape stared back, then shook his head.

"She wanted me to find a way to make her corporeal at will, rather than depending on you to do it for her" He said, not looking at Tara.

"Really?" Dawn stared at him for a moment, then turned back to the ghost "Do you have an explanation?"

"I'm sorry Dawnie" Tara replied in a cajoling voice "I miss Willow, and wanted to spend more time with her, without putting you to any trouble" She hung her head "I won't do it again"

"If I find out Willow had anything to do with this" Dawn said calmly "It won't go well for either of you" She turned to Tara "You - go. You won't be seeing Willow for a while"

"Yes, my Lady"

"And Severus - my father wishes me to escort you to the throne room. There is something he wishes to discuss with you"

"Of course, my Lady" He nodded, then fell in to line behind Dawn as she marched off down the corridor "My Lady?"

"Yes, Severus?" She didn't turn, but slowed down slightly.

"If I may ask, how did your mission go?"

"It went very well, Severus. I would say it was one hundred percent successful"

"Then you and Draco will begin your courtship? I have the potions you asked for - they are in my laboratory in the dungeons"

"Thank you, Severus" She turned the corner and stood in front of the doors to the throne room "After you" Snape glanced at her, then pushed the doors open. He walked up the carpet, and bowed down.

"My Lord - welcome back"

"Thank you, Severus" Voldemort replied "As you can see, we have all returned safely" Snape turned, and saw both Willow and Dawn standing behind him. He turned back to face his master.

"I am gratified to hear that, my Lord"

"Are you?" Willow asked from behind him "Because we were under the impression that you had informed Dumbledore of the attack so that we wouldn't return at all" For a moment, a look of panic flickered across Snape's face, but then he took on a look of resolve.

"You can kill me now...."

"We plan to" Dawn interrupted.

"....but in the end, you'll lose" He stared up at Voldemort "The forces arrayed against you are too strong, too many to be defeated" The Dark Lord gazed down at him, then turned to his daughter.

"Take him away, my child, and deal with him as you see fit"

"Yes, my father" Dawn bowed deeply, then turned to Snape "Well, Severus, would you like to follow me?" She took the potions master's arm, and lead him out of the room.

"Miss Rosenberg - I have a task for you" Voldemort stood up "It appears that The Slayer has joined forces with Dumbledore and Potter"

"Yes, my Lord" Willow paused "Although - if I may suggest something?"

"Always, my girl" He smiled at her.

"I got the impression that Potter and Dumbledore are not working together" She said, furrowing her brow "They weren't stood together, and they seemed to be at odds over revealing the prophecy to Amelia"

"And what do you think that means?"

"I don't know, my Lord" She said apologetically "Even with your excellent teaching, I am still new to your world, and I would not like to speculate"

"A wise answer" Voldemort laughed "But, that aside, I have heard rumours about The Slayer, and about the two vampires with her. Is Miss Summers - the older, less amicable Miss Summers - as formidable as her reputation suggests?"

"Yes, my Lord" Willow nodded "Eight years of fighting vampires, demons and the forces of darkness have made her almost unbeatable" She paused "And although they have toned down the more.... genocidal aspects of their personality, Angel and Spike are not to be underestimated"

"That's what I thought" He nodded "There is a prisoner in our cells who might be able to help us with this matter. I would like you to talk to him and find out what he might know" He paused, then smiled "I will leave it up to your discretion what form this conversation takes, and whether or not the prisoner survives it"

"Yes, my Lord" She bowed "I will see to it at once"

xoxox

Giles looked up as the door to his cell was flung open.

"Well, well. Isn't this a nice surprise?" Willow smiled down at her former mentor "How've you been, Rupert?"

xoxox

"Professor! Professor!" McGonagall turned as two students ran up to her in the entrance hall.

"You students should be outside" She glared at the two first years.

"There's a body" The first student said "On the gates"

"A body?" She stared at them "What do you mean?"

"On the main gates - there's a dead body"

"Don't be so silly" McGonagall sniffed "What would a dead body be doing on the gates of Hogwarts. I've never heard anything so ridiculous"

"But there is!" One of the first years took McGonagall's hand, and started pulling her down the front steps "Please Professor!"

"Very well" She shook herself free of the student "If it will keep you quiet" She followed the two kids down the main path.

Five minutes later, she stopped as the front gates came in to sight.

"Mr Smith, Miss Jones - listen to me" She said calmly "I want you to go back to the school, to your common room, and tell no one what you've seen. I will be along in a little while"

"Yes miss" They both nodded, then ran back up the path. McGonagall waited until they were out of sight, then walked up to the gates, and pulled them open.

As she did, the body of Severus Snape swayed slightly, and a piece of parchment fluttered down to the ground. McGonagall picked it up and glanced at it, then turned and drew her wand.

She muttered a few words, then a silver ball of light shot from her wand at high speed. When she was sure it was on its way, she turned back, and gently levitated Snape's body to the road.

xoxox

"Giles - I don't want to hurt you" Willow sat opposite the Watcher "I like you. I really do. But you have to tell me something, or this is going to end up hurting you a lot more than it will hurt me"

"What happened to you, Willow?" He sighed "When did you go so wrong?"

"There is no right or wrong" She smiled at him "There is only power, and those too weak to seek it"

"That doesn't sound like the Willow I know" Giles inclined his head "The Willow I knew in Sunnydale"

"The Willow you knew is dead" She snapped "She died when her girlfriend was shot and killed" She stood up and started pacing back and forth "And I'm glad she's dead. She was pathetic and weak and the only thing she was good for was being the butt of everybody else's jokes" She span round and threw out her hand. Giles' body arched in pain as electricity jolted through it.

A few seconds later, he fell back in to his seat.

"The Slayer is here Giles - and my Lord wants to know what she will do" She knelt down in front of him, and stroked his hair "You know her better than anyone. Even better than that half-breed freak she is banging. Tell me what she will do"

"Go to hell"

"Oh Rupert" Willow shook her head "I'm so sorry" She raised her hand again, and for the next few minutes, the only sound to come from the cell was that of screaming.

xoxox

"I am here, Minerva" Albus walked up beside his deputy "Are you sure it's Severus?" McGonagall twitched the blanket back, revealing the sallow face of the former potions professor "Oh dear" He sighed.

"This was attached to his robes" She handed him a parchment. Albus looked down at it.

"Sic Transit Semper Traditores" He looked up at her, but she shrugged "Loosely translated it means 'So pass all traitors'" She nodded.

"He was tortured to death Albus" She said, her voice wavering "And whoever did it took a long time over it" She folded the blanket back over his face "He did not die well"

"I will arrange for his burial in the morning. In the meantime, I think we should talk to the two students who found him" Dumbledore stared up at the castle "In case they saw anything we should know"

xoxox

"Damn Giles, I've gotta say I'm impressed" Willow stared down at the prone figure "For an old man, you can take a hell of a beating" She sighed "Don't you want this to be over? Don't you want to go to sleep?"

"If..." Giles paused, then spat out some blood "If you are getting tired, you can take a break"

"Oh Rupert" She shook her head "And I was going to give you a break" She took hold of his arm, and gave it a slight tug "Now - well, I'll still give you a break"

"Wait" The voice came from the cell door, and Willow turned to see Dawn silhouetted in the entrance "If he hasn't broken by now, I don't think more pain will help"

"But it's so much fun" Willow replied with a smile.

"I know" Dawn walked over to her, and gently stroked her hair "But I think we might have come to the end of that route" She looked down at Giles, then sighed "Maybe we should let him rest, and start again tomorrow"

"Or maybe he just needs some other form of motivation" Willow smiled, then stood up and walked out of the cell. Dawn watched her go, then turned back to Giles.

"She's so excited - this is her first chance to make my father proud of her"

"Your father?" Giles stared up at her in confusion "Who's your... no. No - tell me it's not..." He closed his eyes "Oh god"

"I doubt your god can help you now, Rupert" Willow came back in to the cell "After all, it couldn't save these two, could it?" She dragged two women in to the cell, and pushed them up against the wall "Mr Giles - I believe you were looking for Ashley and Tania. Well - here they are"

_If they had met in another life, Willow and Hermione might well have become best friends. They were both smart, both well educated, both magically powerful and both very good at finding alternative and innovative solutions to problems. _

But if Willow had been on the side of The White-Hats, then it is very probable they wouldn't have met anyway. So all in all, the fact Willow was Dark didn't make much of a difference.


	10. Chapter 9 : It's About Power

_While it a mistake to believe that "might makes right", it's also true that right without the power to back it up isn't going to get very far. _

Buffy, as The Slayer, had enough power to back up her notion of right and wrong, and to enforce it on the streets of Sunnydale.

But in the year after Willow went dark, another source of power came to Sunnydale. One that was more powerful than Buffy and all her friends put together.

And when it finally came out, it came out fighting.

**Sunnydale, November 2002**

Buffy launched a flying kick at the head of the vampire, but then was swept aside as if she were a bug.

"What the hell?" She thought. Half an hour before, she had been coming home from the pictures with Spike when a huge vampire had jumped them. The two of them had tried to fight the creature, but it had smashed Spike in to a wall, knocking him out. Buffy had continued the fight, but knew she was going to lose - this creature - this vampire was too strong, too powerful.

She jumped to her feet, and picked up a steal pipe that was lying next to her.

"WAAAAAAAR!" She screamed, charging towards the monster and swinging the pipe around her head. A moment later, she smacked it in the stomach, sending it hurtling through the air "AND IT'S A HOME RUN FOR SUMMERS! THE CROWD GOES WILD!"

"Need a hand?" Buffy jumped, and span round, holding the pipe in front of her.

"Willow?" She stared at the woman standing before her "What do you want?"

"I thought you might need a hand sweetie" She turned and glanced across the road "Looks like you hooked a bad one tonight"

"Sorry - I thought you were evil" Buffy frowned "I mean - with that hair and those clothes...."

"Good, evil - what does it really mean?" Willow shrugged "Oh - you should duck, by the way" There was a roar, and the vampire charged at The Slayer. Buffy jumped to one side, and bashed it across the head with the pipe, sending it stumbling to the ground.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome" Willow smiled "Here's the thing. These Turok-han - that's what they're called - are increasing in number. And if they're not stopped then their boss - that would be The First Evil - is going to direct them to wipe out the town"

"I didn't think you cared" Buffy jabbed at the creature, keeping it away.

"I kinda like this town" Willow sighed "The background magic alone is enough to keep me here" She glanced at the vampire, then waved her hand and sent it flying in to the air. A few moments later, it crashed down, denting the concrete beneath it "But if these uber-vamps wipe out the town, then the magic goes with it"

"So you want to help kill the vampires so you can stay amped up on magic?" Buffy snorted "The same magic that turned you in to the emo-bitch you are now? That killed Warren and Jonathan? Yeah - I'm all for that"

"Joke all you want, Slayer, but what d'ya think'll happen when the vamps take over the town?" She grinned "You think they'll just leave you alone?" She glanced across to the vampire, which was now back on its feet "Tell you what - I'll give you this one for free, since we used to be friends" Without waiting for a reply, she span round and raised her hands "INCENDERIE TENARBRUS!" Buffy watched in awe, and not a little horror, as a gush of black-flame shot out of Willow's hands and engulfed the vampire, turning it to ash in a heartbeat.

"Good god"

"Well - you're half-right" Willow turned back "Now - can you take care of the others, or am I going to keep having to bail your sorry ass out of trouble?"

"Six months ago you couldn't wait to kill me" Buffy glared at her "Why are you all for saving me now?"

"Because policing the Hellmouth takes a lot of work, and I have better things to do than babysit The Slayerettes" She turned and walked away, leaving Buffy stood staring after her.

xoxox

**Grimmauld Place, January 2003**

"Fred, George" Harry nodded as the twins entered the room "Thank you for coming"

"Ginny said it was important" Fred replied "And that we shouldn't tell our parents"

"We're sorry for the cloak-and-dagger routine" Hermione came in to the room behind them "But we have come to the conclusion that war is coming, and we need to know who we can trust"

"You don't think you can trust our parents?" George asked in surprise, then frowned "You don't think they're evil?"

"No" Harry shook his head "But what we are planning has to be kept secret, especially from Albus Dumbledore"

"And our parents couldn't do that" Fred acknowledged.

"The others are in the lounge" Harry said "If you'd like to join them, Hermione and I will be in in a minute"

"Okay" George grinned, then he and Fred walked in to the lounge. Hermione turned to her fiance.

"Well - I guess this is it" She grinned "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be" He took her hand, then lead her in to the lounge.

xoxox

"So - that's our plan" Harry looked around, and saw the others nodding in agreement "Dumbledore thinks Voldemort is done - that his power is gone for good" He paused, then shrugged "If he's right, then I've wasted the past two hours of your life, and I'm sorry. But if he's wrong - if Voldemort is coming back - then we need to be ready" He gestured at the parchments he had handed out "Keep these safe, and keep them secret. When the time comes, I will let you know"

"What do we do until then?" Luna asked.

"Go out. Go to work. Fall in love" Harry shrugged "What normal people do" He paused "At least, I am pretty sure that's what normal people do - I don't think I've ever been one myself" A few laughs filled the room "Anyway - that's pretty much all I wanted to say. Thanks for coming"

xoxox

**Sunnydale High School, May 2003**

Robin Wood looked up in surprise as he felt the earth shake beneath him. He waited for shaking to stop, only to realise that it was getting stronger.

"What the hell...." He started, but before he could finish the thought, the door to his office was blown off its hinges and smashed in to the far wall. In its place was a young woman with jet-black hair.

"Leave" Her voice reverberated through the room "Leave now"

"Who are you?" He asked, standing his ground "What do you want?"

"She's Willow Rosenberg" A voice said from behind her. Willow turned, then smiled.

"Slayer" She glanced at Robin, then back at Buffy "Perhaps you can tell baldy here that when I set 'Leave', I mean it"

"What are you doing here, Willow?" Buffy slowly walked into the office, stopping between the witch and the principal.

"Since you and the other Scoobies have done such a crappy job at guarding the Seal, I am here to shut it for good"

"Why?"

"Because I'm sick and tired up tidying up after your messes, but I can't take a vacation until the Hellmouth is put out of commission once and for all" She paused "Now are you going to get out, or are you going to stay here and die?"

xoxox

"Buffy?" The Slayer turned as her sister and the other members of the group ran up behind her "What's going on?"

"Willow's closing the Hellmouth" Buffy said, pointing over to the school. Dawn turned, and Buffy couldn't help laughing as her sister's mouth fell open in surprise.

One side of the high-school had a huge hole in it, while there were huge bits of concrete and plaster sticking out of the roof. As they watched, there was a huge crash, then the roof exploded as a turok-han exploded upwards, then burst in to flame. As the ash scattered downwards, Dawn turned back to her sister.

"Why?"

"She says she is sick of cleaning up our mess" Buffy sighed "She kinda has a point"

"But isn't she evil...." Dawn frowned "Isn't she on the side of the demons?"

"I really don't know" Buffy shook her head "Sometimes she's the same as the Willow I met when I first moved here, and other times she's someone I don't even recognise" She winced as another explosion filled the air - then winced again as an entire wing of the high-school collapsed "Maybe she's changing her mind - deciding that being evil isn't all that it's cracked up to be" There was another crash, then another wing exploded in a huge fire-ball of black-fire "Then again...."

Dawn stared at the black-fire inferno, entranced by the fire. For a brief moment, she had the strange sensation of wanting to run across, and grab hold of it - play with it. She shook her head in confusion. Play with fire? Where did that come from.

"Do you think she can do it?" She asked her sister, trying to distract herself from the thoughts in her head "Close the Hellmouth I mean"

xoxox

After half an hour of fighting, she'd made her way down to the Seal, to find it already open. Which, she thought, would explain why she'd had to fight so many vampires and turok-han to get down there.

Without a second thought she jumped down in to the pit under the school, and found herself staring in to the heart of The Hellmouth.

"Oh my" She said, her voice filled with awe "I never thought it would be so beautiful"

xoxox

"I think Willow can do anything she puts her mind to" Buffy replied with a sigh "Which is what makes her so dangerous, and the reason we have to stop her - disable her, or bind her powers somehow"

"Do you think you can do that?" Dawn asked, but wasn't surprised when Buffy didn't reply.

xoxox

"Oh yeah - THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Willow let out a scream of ecstasy as black-fire coruscated around her. She glanced to her left, and a second later a burst of flame shot from the fire surrounding her, and incinerated an oncoming horde of turok-han.

"Buffy's such a girl-scout" She whispered, then picked up a bolder, and transformed it in to a huge, jet-black scythe.

"Always trying to do what's right" She considered conjuring up a black, hooded cloak, but discounted it after it occurred to her the vampires probably won't recognise the figure of death anyway.

"She just doesn't get it" She swung the scythe, and decapitated another few vampires.

"It's not about right" She blinked, and the scythe turned in to a sword of living flame.

"Not about wrong" She charged forward, cutting down vampires left and right as she pushed through to the side of the portal to hell. There, she closed her eyes, raised her hands, and blasted the rock above her.

"It's" She took as step back "About" Then yanked her hands down, bringing the rock with it "POWER!" She threw herself backwards as tonnes and tonnes of rock poured down in to the mouth of hell, filling it to overflowing. With a final wave of her hands, she flash-fried the rock, forming an impervious and impenetrable layer of stone, covering The Hellmouth forever.

xoxox

"What the hell...." The Scooby Gang watched in awe and horror as the school collapsed, vanishing in to a sink-hole that had appeared out of nowhere. Xander turned to Buffy "Willow?"

"Willow" Buffy nodded.

"You rang?" With a flash of light, Willow appeared above them "Slayer - you'll be happy to know The Hellmouth is closed for good"

"Thank you" Buffy said reluctantly "So - now you've saved the world, what's next?"

"Well - now I collect my reward" She smiled down at them, then turned to the youngest member of their group "Dawn - you're time has come"

_Two years before, when Buffy could have let her sister die to close Glory's portal, she chose instead to give up her own life. She died to serve the greater good._

Which is kind of ironic, as it lead to the rebirth of one of the most evil Dark Lords in history.

**The Palace Of The Emperor Of Wales, September 2003**

"CRUCIO!" Ashley hung in the air, writhing in pain as Dawn held her under the torture curse. Occasionally she glanced at Giles, watching his reaction.

"Come on, Rupert" Willow said with a sigh "We've already used up one of our hostages - and this one doesn't look like she's got much in her" She glanced at the body of Tania "I suppose we could bring her back, and start again, but I don't think it'd be as much fun" She turned back to Giles, who continued to stare at her "Were you always this dull?"

"I think we are wasting our time" Dawn cancelled the spell, and the second witch fell to the ground "I don't think he's going to talk" She shook her head, then turned to Willow "He's such a disappointment"

"I know" Willow grinned "And to think I used to have such a crush on him" She turned back to the watcher, who was now glaring at them with pure hatred in his eyes "Here's the thing, Ripper - we don't really care whether she lives or dies. And we don't really care if you live or die either. But our Lord - our Lord does care, and if we go back with nothing, it won't go well for us"

"So how about it, Geeves?" Dawn squatted down in front of him "For old times' sake?"

"I'd rather die"

"Don't worry - you will" She paused "But, for now, consider this a taste of things to come" She turned, and touched the outstretched foot of the witch cowering in the corner. A moment later, Ashley stared screaming as her shoe burst in to flame.

"When we find The Slayer, we'll do the same thing" Willow stared at him "And you'll get to watch that, too" She took Dawn's hand, and together the two witches walked out of the cell.

"The spell will run its course in about ten minutes" Dawn said as she closed the door "But, if you're feeling merciful, you can always kill her" She slammed the door, then turned to Willow "Time to face the music"

xoxox

Voldemort looked up as his daughter and Willow walked up to the throne, then a look of mild surprise crossed his face as they both knelt down in front of him.

"What is it my daughter?" He asked kindly.

"We failed, my Lord" She replied, not looking up "We could not get the information you require from Giles"

"Did you try your best, my child?"

"Yes, my Lord" She still kept her head bowed.

"And you, Miss Rosenberg?" Voldemort transferred his gaze to the other witch "Did you also try your best?"

"Yes, my Lord" Willow replied "I failed you, and I failed your daughter"

"That is not true, my Lord" Dawn said quickly, looking up for the first time since she had entered the room "She could not have done any more than she did - if the failure is anyone's it is mine" She lowered her head again "I will accept whatever punishment you give, but Willow is blameless in this"

"No, my Lord" Willow cried out, but before she could continue, she was surprised to hear a laugh from the throne. Both she and Dawn looked up to see Voldemort smiling down at them.

"Children, children - calm down" He held out his hands, and helped both of them to their feet "You are not in trouble, and there will be no punishment because you could not get information from the prisoner"

"But..." Dawn trailed off, then noticed a twinkle in her father's eyes. She wrinkled her brow, then a thought struck her, and her eyes went wide with the surprise of it. She looked up at her father again, and he nodded, confirming what she was thinking. She gave him a slight grin, which he returned. Then he turned to face Willow.

"Miss Rosenberg - I must ask your forgiveness for something"

"My Lord?" She stared at him in confusion "You are my Lord and master, and so you can not do anything wrong"

"Then your understanding" Voldemort smiled at the young woman's words "During the month that we spent preparing for our return, I did some investigations of my own. I was curious about the world you had come from, and The Scooby Gang you mentioned to frequently. I had my agents look in to their pasts and presents, and I was impressed that you, and my daughter, had been part of such a team" He paused "I did not expect you to get anything out of Rupert Giles, given his reputation"

"Then why...."

"It was a test" Dawn said quietly "My father wanted to know if you would be willing and able to torture someone you knew - someone you once respected" She glanced at Voldemort, but he nodded for her to continue "Warren and Jonathan were done out of vengeance, and Draco was a stranger to you. But Giles - someone who had trained you, cared for you and protected you - that was a different matter" Willow nodded, then turned back to Voldemort.

"I understand, my Lord, and, although it sounds wrong to say such a thing, I forgive you for testing me" He grinned down at her, but, when she frowned, he asked her what was wrong "We still need information about The Slayer's plans, my Lord. If we can not get it from Rupert, then we will need another source"

"I have an idea about that" Voldemort turned to his daughter "My child - Miss Rosenberg was telling me about your friend Spike" Dawn cast a glare at Willow, but she merely grinned back "Do not blame her, daughter of mine - I can be quite persuasive when I wish" This time Dawn smiled and nodded "Up until last year, he sounds like the sort of person who I would like to meet - vicious, cunning, single-minded and dedicated" He paused "In fact, he sounds like the kind of man I would consider a suitable consort for my only child"

"But, my father, he is dating The Slayer" Dawn replied sadly "And since he got his soul back, he has been a whiny, pathetic little bitch - I wouldn't spit on him if he was on fire" She paused, then gave a slight smile "Although I might if he wasn't" She shook her head "No - he would never join us, my father"

"And what if we could turn back time?" Voldemort asked "If we could remove his soul, and return him to his former, much more interesting self?" He gazed at Dawn as she considered this for a few minutes.

"I think that might be.... nice" She said eventually, smiling at him "But he'll never come here willingly, and if we rip his soul away while he is... wherever The Scoobies are at the moment, they will kill him without a second thought"

"That is a puzzle" Voldemort grinned "But between the three of us, I am sure we can work it out"

xoxox

Ron walked in to the lounge at Ansonvale Castle, and flopped down in a seat.

"The Ministry aren't going to attack" He sighed "It seems that Director Tonks, possibly guided by the Head of The Wizengamot, doesn't think that this is the best time to invade Wales"

"Even though Voldemort has taken it upon himself to invade The Ministry itself, and kill two prisoners" Hermione snorted "What does Minister Bones think?"

"She wants to send a few insurgency teams in, to have a look around" Ron paused "The location of The Palace is still a well guarded secret, and if the attack is going to succeed we have to take Voldemort's stronghold" He sighed "But without the support of The Wizengamot, her hands are tied, and until Dumbledore changes his mind, it seems unlikely anything will happen"

"Then we go it alone" Harry said confidently "Send one or two of The Order in to Wales, and try to locate The Palace ourselves"

"And then what?" Sirius was stood at the door "Even with the help of Team Buffy, we aren't strong enough to attack Voldemort and his Army of Doom"

"Army of Doom?" Hermione laughed "That sounds fun. Can we have an Army of Something?"

"Whatever you want, sweetie" Harry grinned, then turned back to Sirius "And I'm hoping that once we find out where he is hiding, we can take it to Amelia and Tonks and hopefully push them in to action" He paused, then frowned "Ron - isn't this a conflict of interest?"

"What?" Ron turned "What do you mean?"

"You're an Auror" Hermione replied "And a pretty senior one at that. Does the Director, not to mention The Minister, know that you are coming here and discussing Ministry Policy with us" Ron grinned at her, then nodded.

"What Ginny and I do in our spare time is not really any of their business" He said with another smile "However, it seems that neither The Minister, nor The Director are big fans of Dumbledore at the moment. He came to them with some cock-and-bull story about you planning the overthrow of The ICW with the help of some American rabble-rousers - that would be Buffy by the way"

"I figured"

"So - after that, Minister Bones decided that Dumbledore might be losing the plot a little, and that if she can build some bridges with you, then the country might be better off for it" He paused "So - who are you going to send?"

"I have no idea" Harry shook his head "The idea of sending someone to their death..." He trailed off "Maybe I'm not ready for this just yet" There was a scream from above them, and before he realised it, Harry had his wand out and was at the door, with Ron and Hermione close behind "Then again - maybe I am"

xoxox

(two minutes before)

Buffy pulled the covers back, and slipped out of bed, leaving Spike sleeping quietly. She smiled down at him, then turned round and walked over to the bathroom.

She turned the shower on, and, while she waited for it to heat up, she glanced back at the bedroom and watched her boyfriend sleep. Until, a few moments later, a blaze of light surrounded him.

She frowned, then walked over to the bed. She stretched out her hand, but before she could reach her boyfriend, he vanished. A moment later, a parchment appeared in his place, and fluttered down on to the bed.

She picked it up, read it, then screamed in surprise.

"Buffy?" Xander's voice came from the door "Are you okay?"

"Just a sec" Buffy picked up her dressing gown, and slipped it on, tying it tightly at the waist "Come in" The door opened to admit not only Xander, but also Harry, Hermione, Ron and Sirius, all with wands drawn.

"Is everything okay?" Harry looked around the room.

"Spike.... missing...." She gestured at the bed "Vanished...." She held up the parchment "This appeared in his place" She turned back to the bed. Xander reached over, and took the parchment from her hand, then read it through.

"So?" Sirius asked.

"Sorry Sis" Xander read "But I saw him first" He looked over at Buffy, who hadn't looked away from the bed "Could it be true?"

"That Dawn has kidnapped Spike?" Harry shrugged "Normally I'd say no - the castle is unplottable, and the wards are second to... well maybe third in the country, but they're pretty good"

"But?"

"But Voldemort, accompanied by Dawn and Willow, entered The Ministry, knocked out all of the Aurors, broke out two prisoners, dismissed Dumbledore as if he were a first-year student, then - after killing the said prisoners, he, Willow and Dawn apparated out of one of the most strongly warded buildings in the country" Ron finished "Taking one vampire out of a castle is child's play by comparison"

"But why?" Hermione turned to Buffy "He's not going to help them, and from what you've told me about what The First did to him last year, not to mention Glory's inquisition, he's not going to crack under torture" She watched Buffy nod in agreement "So what do they gain?"

"I think I know" Angel's voice came from the door, and Buffy looked over at him. They stared at each other for a moment, and then Buffy moaned in understanding.

"Come on guys - what are we missing?" Sirius asked.

"They're going to turn him back in to a killer" Buffy whispered "They're going to take his soul"

xoxox

"Greetings Spike" Voldemort bowed "My name is Lord Voldemort, and this is my Palace" Spike stared at him, then glanced around.

"So you're the tit who's been screwing up my Buffy's life?" He looked at The Dark Lord dismissively "I thought you'd be taller"

"I sometimes wear lifts" Voldemort replied with a slight smile.

"Swell. Now what the hell am I doing here?" Spike asked "And where's the nibblet?"

"Actually - Dawn is the reason I summoned you here" Voldemort smiled "She needs.... companionship. Male companionship" He sighed "She tells me she is happy, but a young girl - especially one of Dawn's age - needs more in her life than torture, mayhem, murder and world domination"

"Great. Fine. Go and get her a nice young man to play with. What's that got to do with me?"

"It seems my Dawn has strong feelings for you" Voldemort smiled "Despite your.... current situation, you are top on her list of 'cute hotties', and as a doting father I believe my daughter should have the best"

"That's nice, Snake-Face, but I'm spoken for. Maybe you've heard of her - Vampire Slayer. Also known as the woman who's gonna kick your scaly ass" Spike glared at him "If that's all you brought me here for, then you might as well send me back, or kill me now"

"If those were the only two choices, then bringing you here would've been a waste of time" Voldemort grinned at him "But fortunately, I have one more option at my disposal" He waved his hand, and the door opened to reveal Dawn and Willow, stood side by side.

"Erantha con mixal. Teada teada talh kwin" Dawn stared at Spike as she walked in to the room.

"Keahl, trixa, uvala, de'en" Willow held up a small glass orb, and walked next to Dawn.

"No - NO!" Spike struggled against the magical binding that surrounded him "Don't"

"Rea ela animus transportum. Et vaxna morandus tunavam" Dawn moved to the right of Spike.

"Dunavam, telanum, vexanum, omnia" Willow moved to the left, so that Spike was between her and Dawn.

"Please...." Spike's voice dropped to almost a whisper "Please don't...."

"THAN ORAN AD DENOMINUS" Dawn thrust both her hands out towards the cowering vampire.

"ENTARA MON LIPVIN WESHALA!" Willow held the glass orb up as a stream of white light shot out from Spike.

A minute later, the light faded, then went out completely. Willow stared down at the orb, then up at Spike, then turned to Voldemort and nodded.

"Now, Spike, I believe we were discussing you as a potential consort for my Daughter"

"I think I have a better idea" Spike's eyes gleamed "How about I kill you, then take your daughter" He leaped forward, but a moment later found himself lifted in to the air.

"I think you underestimate who you are dealing with" Voldemort's eyes glowed red as he stood up "Now - will you behave yourself, or am I going to have to kill you?"

"No, my Lord" Spike shook his head "I'll be a good little boy" Voldemort stared at him for a moment, then lowered him back to the floor.

"Now - you will make my daughter happy. You will tend to her every wish. You will in no way hurt her or cause her pain...."

"Unless I ask you to" Dawn smirked.

".... and if you disobey any of these rules, be assured that you will know pain, you will know fear and then you will die" Voldemort stared at him, eyes still the colour of blood.

"Yes, my Lord" Spike bowed deeply, then turned to Dawn "My Lady - I am at your disposal"

"Cool" She reached over and pulled him to his feet "Come on then, Spikey - time for a test drive" She pulled him out of the room, then flashed a grin at her father "Thanks Daddy"

_Spike's conversion to the dark side was accomplished with ease, which was not that surprising. The magic binding Dawn, Willow and Lord Voldemort was strong and powerful, and as a result when they worked together, they were much more than the sum of their parts. _

But as with all things in life, there was a flip side.


	11. Chapter 10 : A Beautiful Friendship

_The one thing that didn't change when Dawn joined her father was her single-mindedness. When she set her mind on something, she very rarely failed to get it._

Which is how she rescued her father, how she helped him storm The Ministry without being hurt, and how she ended up having quite a lot of sex with her sister's boyfriend.

It was also how she ended up becoming Willow's Master, although it has to be said Willow played her part in it as well - even if she had no idea what her spell would lead to

**Sunnydale High School Ruins, May 2003**

"Well - now I collect my reward" Willow smiled down at them, then turned to the youngest member of their group "Dawn - you're time has come"

With a click of her fingers, she transported both of them to her mansion, leaving behind Buffy, Xander and Anya.

"What....what do you want?" Dawn stared at her, a slightly look of fear in her eyes.

"Don't worry sweetie - I'm not going to hurt you" Willow grinned at her, then indicated she should sit down. Dawn looked at the seat, then back at Willow "It's up to you, Dawnie, but I'm gonna be talking for a while, so you might wanna get comfortable" Dawn hesitated for a moment, then sat down on the sofa behind her.

"Isn't this Angel's mansion?" She asked, looking around.

"Yeah - the big boy-scout's off living the broody life in LA, so I figured what the hell - I might as well move in"

"And when did you put the pool in?" Willow smiled.

"Oh - a few days ago" She shrugged "I just thought it would be nice" She grinned "Why? Do you wanna try it?"

"No - just curious" Dawn looked at the swimming pool again, then turned back "How..."

"How did I do it?" Willow asked, and Dawn nodded "Magic - the kind of magic your sister would disapprove of, and Giles wouldn't teach you" She paused, then grinned conspiratorially "I could teach you - you have a lot of potential" Dawn considered it for a moment.

"But wouldn't that make me.... ya know..."

"Evil?" Willow shook her head "You White-Hats have such narrow ideas of good and evil. I just closed the Hellmouth, didn't I? Was that evil?"

"No.... but..."

"But why did I do it?" Willow shrugged "Because I'm selfish. I like this world the way it is, and too many vampires would spoil it"

"So you're not evil, you're just selfish?" Dawn asked in surprise.

"Isn't everyone?" Willow looked intently at the young girl "In the end, doesn't everyone do what's best for them?"

"Buffy doesn't" Dawn said firmly "She's always acting for the greater good - to save the world"

"Always?" Willow snorted "First year she was here, she refused to fight The Master, and four kids were killed by vampires. Then she chose to act. Second year - she runs off, telling no one where she went, leaving us to fight on our own"

"But that was because she sent Angel to hell" Dawn protested.

"So she says. But it was what - two months before we saw him again?" Willow shook her head "Then what about her fight with Glory?"

"She died to save the world!" Dawn yelled.

"No she didn't" Willow yelled back, then lowered her tone "She died because she was sick and tired of living. After Joyce died, Buffy just gave up"

"No... She... just..." Dawn stuttered, not wanting to believe what Willow was telling her.

"She jumped off the diving board from hell because she wanted to die. Yes, she saved the world, but that wasn't why she did it" Willow said softly "Is that any different to me closing the Hellmouth?" Dawn looked up in surprise, then wrinkled her brow.

"But you killed Warren and Jonathan" She said firmly "You murdered them"

"And you didn't want to do the same?" Willow suppressed a grin as Dawn blushed "Can you honestly tell me they didn't deserve it?" Dawn paused, then shook her head "See - just because Buffy and I don't see eye to eye doesn't make me evil" She paused "So what'ya say - wanna learn some magic?" Dawn stared at her for a few minutes, then nodded "Okay. The first thing I have to do is unlock your potential - the power that's inside you. That will take me about a day to prepare for, and once I'm ready, you can decide if you still want to go through with it"

"Okay" Dawn nodded "Are you going to let Buffy know I'm here?"

"Do you really want your sister storming in to rescue you from the big bad witch?" Willow smirked "She'd say it was for your own good, but you'd lose any chance of learning what I can teach you"

"Okay" Dawn nodded again "Once we're done, I'll let her know"

xoxox

"Anything?" Buffy looked up as Xander came through the front door.

"No" He shook his head "No one's seen hide-nor-hair of her since Willow took her yesterday"

"What about Willow?"

"Same thing" Anya replied, following Xander in "She's gone in to hiding, and no one - not human or demon - has heard from her"

"Damn it" Buffy smacked her hand down on the table, cracking it slightly "There can't be that many places to hide in Sunnydale" She looked up to see Xander and Anya staring at her in disbelief "Oh yeah - there are" She flung herself back in her seat "What now?"

"I had an idea" Xander sat down opposite the Slayer "Probably not a good one, but..."

"Spill it"

"Angel's place - the mansion on Crawford Street" He replied "Willow would know about it, know it's empty, and that it's defensible"

"Makes sense" Buffy nodded "It's far enough out of the town to go unnoticed" She thought about it for a moment, then looked up "Do you think we can attack it? Get her back?"

"Maybe" Xander nodded "But - and I really can't believe I'm saying this - I'd like to wait for Spike" Buffy couldn't help grinning.

"You? Want Spike's help?" She laughed "Are you finally coming to your senses?"

"I know" He blushed "But if we're going up against Willow... I think we'll need all the help we can get"

xoxox

"Ready?"

"Yes"

"Then let's begin" Willow glanced down at the notepad in front of her, then up at Dawn "This might sting a little, sweetie"

"More than being cut up by a hell-god worshipping lizard demon?" Willow raised her eyebrows in acknowledgement.

"Tela durana et libre et omnus omnatum" She smiled as a halo of green light surrounded Dawn "Mutha et lava von skilt vaxtap rea trea el anmna" She paused, then read the final line "Clar mutantor et ad listum duvani!" For a few seconds, nothing happened, but then the mansion was filled with green light.

xoxox

Dawn's mind was filled with images, flashing past her inner eye almost faster than she could see.

_A man in a dark robe, exuding power, as she and Willow kneel down in front of him._

A man in a brightly coloured robe lying dead at her feet.

'I wear the cheese - it does not wear me'

Giles writhing in agony.

A man with a long nose and greasy hair bowing before her.

A castle shaking as she and Willow approached.

Willow bowing down in front of her, with more than a trace of fear in her eyes.

xoxox

Half way around the world, Luna Lovegood sat up in bed and screamed.

xoxox

"Buffy?" Xander turned as Buffy collapsed in a heap. Spike rushed over to her, then looked up "She's fainted"

xoxox

As he slept in the cell he had occupied for three years, Lord Voldemort smiled.

xoxox

In the town of San Francisco, a three month old child let out a wail so loud that it would've woken the other three witches in the house, if they hadn't already been woken by their own nightmares.

xoxox

For the first time since her watcher had been slain, Faith felt tears running down her face.

xoxox

Winifred Burkle looked up from her desk, trying to work out where the feeling of uneasiness had come from.

xoxox

The light that filled the manor faded, leaving Dawn standing in the centre of the circle.

"It worked, Dawnie!" Willow yelled excitedly "Your inner power has been unlocked, and now you can learn all I can teach you"

"No" Dawn's voice was as quiet as the grave, but as firm as stone. Willow stared at her for a few seconds, not understanding.

"Pardon me?"

"No" Dawn walked forward, until she was face to face with Willow "I'm not going to learn from you" She paused "You're going to serve me, and help me fulfil my destiny"

"I'm what?" Willow grinned "Listen cutie, I know you just got a huge burst of power, but nerk!"

"Don't call me cutie" Dawn's voice had the same, flat tone, which Willow thought was quite impressive as the young girl was now holding her up by the throat "You will call me mistress, my Lady or Dawn. You will serve me, and serve my father. Is that clear?" Willow managed to nod, and Dawn released her. She lay on the ground for a few minutes, getting her breath back, then she stood up.

"Shouldn't've done that, Dawnie" She raised her arms, and flung a huge blast of black-fire at the girl in front of her "Cause now you've pissed me...." She trailed off as Dawn merely held up her hand, and the fire came to a halt in mid-air "...off"

"Oh Willow" Dawn shook her head "I had hoped this wouldn't be necessary" She waved her hand, and the black-fire vanished "But hopefully this will be your only lesson" She paused, staring at Willow, then held out her hand "CRUCIO!"

xoxox

"Harry - Luna's outside, she says she needs to speak to you urgently"

"Oh" Harry shrugged "Okay" He turned as the blonde witch walked in to the room, looking very troubled "Luna?" He stood up and walked over to her. But before he could reach her, she threw herself in to his arms, and started crying. Harry looked at Hermione, but she shrugged. He rolled his eyes, then gently started stroking Luna's hair "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Last night... dream...." Luna spoke through the tears "He's coming back"

xoxox

Dawn lowered her hand, and then walked over and squatted down next to Willow.

"Is that enough, or do we need to go through this again?" Willow stared back at her with awe in her eyes, although Dawn thought she could also detect a touch of fear.

"No, my Lady" She bowed her head "I'm yours to command"

"Well done" Dawn stood up, then beamed down at the black-haired witch "You know Wil, I think this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship"

_Dawn was right, from a certain point of view_

**Hogwarts Road, Hogsmeade, November 2003**

As she and Willow walked up the road, side by side, Dawn stared at the school. Her father had told her a lot about Hogwarts, but nothing had prepared her for the feeling she got from the castle. It touched the magic deep inside her, and almost made her feel like she was coming home.

"Are you ready, my Lady?" Willow asked.

"Yes" She whispered, then turned back to the school "I'm ready to come home"

And, almost as if it knew what was coming next, the castle seemed to shiver in fear.

**Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch, November 2003**

"And Ravenclaw have the quaffle. Jones passes to Noble. Noble to Tyler. Tyler back to Jones. Jones pulls back her arm...." The fifth year doing the commentary was paused to yell "SCOOOOOOOOORE!" at the top of her voice when there was a flash of light, and two women appeared at the centre of the pitch. She stared at them in surprise, then turned to the staff box, where Dumbledore was already on his feet.

"AIR OF THUNDER, SUNSHINE LIGHT!" The two women called out in unison "HIDE THY FACE AS TIS DARKEST NIGHT!" They looked up, and both smiled as the clouds rolled across the sky, and the Quidditch pitch was cloaked in darkness.

"You think you can scare us with a few cheap party tricks?" Dumbledore's voice echoed through the stadium "Why have you come here? Begone before I really get angry and show you just what I can do!"

"You think that was to scare you?" Dawn laughed "Oh Albus - you really don't have a clue, do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"This" She continued, gesturing to the cloud-filled sky "Isn't mean to scare you"

"Then why do it?" Dumbledore looked down at her "For effect? For fun?"

"For me" Everyone in the stands turned as two more people appeared next to the two women. Spike grinned up at The Headmaster, then took Dawn's hand "After all, Albie - I don't think Dawnie would appreciate me being flash-fried, would you love?"

"Of course not" Voldemort's voice was low, but filled the ground "And I can't have my future son-in-law turning in to a pile of dust"

"Tom" Dumbledore turned to face him "You know you're not welcome here - you shouldn't have come"

"Now, now Albus" Voldemort's voice was still low, but now contained a trace of amusement "The Heirs of The Founders are always welcome at their school - however many obstacles and barriers you might put up to prevent them" He paused, then turned to his daughter "So, my child, what do you think of your school?"

"It's glorious" She turned around on the spot, taking in the atmosphere and splendour of the surroundings "I can see why so many people are eager to come and study here" She turned back to her father "It's a pity"

"What's a pity?" Dumbledore asked, still holding his wand out.

"That if you don't give us what we want, we'll kill everyone here" Spike replied with a grin "Starting with the young'uns"

"Which is what?"

"We want Harry Potter" Voldemort said with a smile "You will tell us where he is, or bring him here right now. You have five minutes, then we will start killing" There was a flash of red from his right, but before it reached him, Willow held out her hand, and deflected it "For that, you lose a minute"

xoxox

"Hogwarts is under attack" Sirius burst in to the room, causing Harry, Hermione and Buffy to look up in surprise "Voldemort, Dawn and Willow apparated in to the centre of the Quidditch pitch, and threatened to kill everyone in sight if they don't hand Harry over" He paused, wondering if he should explain the rest.

"What else?" Buffy asked. Sirius glanced at her "You tend to look to your right when you are hiding something" Harry and Hermione both looked at her in surprise "What? You didn't notice?"

"Not until now, no" Hermione replied, then they turned back to Sirius "So - what's up?"

"There are reports of a vampire being there as well" He turned to Buffy "A platinum-blonde vampire with an English accent"

"They did it" She sighed "They took his soul" She paused, then turned to Buffy "So - what are you going to do?"

"What can I do?" Harry asked with a sigh "I know we aren't ready, and if we go, there are good odds some of us'll die" He glanced at Hermione "I'm right, aren't I?"

"Annoyingly, yes" She paused "But I do have a suggestion - send a few of The Order to help protect the students. Maybe Ron, Ginny, Sirius, Emily"

"You mean the ones who do it professionally?" Harry grinned, then turned to Sirius "What do you think?"

"Sounds like a plan" Sirius nodded "I'll get Emily, and go via The Ministry"

"Take care" Harry looked up at him "I'd take it badly if you didn't come back"

"Me too" Sirius grinned, then turned and walked out of the room. Harry watched him go, then turned to Hermione, who was looking puzzled.

"Hon?"

"You can't apparate in Hogwarts"

"Apparently you can" Buffy replied "Or, at least, they can" She paused "That's bad, isn't it?"

"Three people powerful enough to break through the most warded building in the country?" Harry sighed "No - that's not bad or worrying at all"

xoxox

"Time's up, Dumbledore" Willow called out "Are you ready to tell us?"

"I can't" Dumbledore replied calmly "I don't know where Harry is. And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you"

"Are you that desperate to be a hero that you'd give up your life for someone who hates you?" Dawn sneered "You're pathetic, old man"

"Regardless of what you think, I have my reasons" Dumbledore's voice didn't alter "So you might as well leave, because there is nothing here for you"

"Oh Albus" Voldemort shook his head "It's like you don't even know the slightest thing about me" He turned to the others "My children - enjoy yourself"

xoxox

"Damnit!" Tonks yelled, then span to face Sirius "The wards are locked down and the floos are all closed. We can't get there"

"What about going via Hogsmeade?" Sirius asked "We can apparate there, then go up the road?"

"They'll see us coming" Tonks replied with a shake of her head "Who knows what they'll do if they feel threatened"

"So we sit here and do nothing?" Emily asked "Just let them run riot - kill anyone they want?" She stood up, and Sirius followed suit "We're going. If you don't want to come, don't. Stay here and hide under your desk like the scared little girl you are"

"HEY!" Tonks slammed her fist down on her desk "You are talking to the Director of Magical Law Enforcement - I am not some fresh-out-of-training rookie" She stared at Emily, who smiled back.

"Angry enough to do something?"

"Yes" Tonks grinned "But I wouldn't try it with Amelia. She is not as sweet as me" She turned round and waved her wand at the fire. It lit up "Auror All Call - everyone in field gear in five minutes, ready to go to the Hogwarts Road" She cancelled the spell, then turned back to Sirius and Emily "Okay - lets go"

xoxox

Willow glanced down at her coat, then turned to Dawn.

"You know what I hate about massacres?" She asked "It takes weeks to get the blood out of my clothes"

"That's true" Dawn nodded "Maybe we should open some kind of magical dry cleaners - I'm sure it'd be a big hit" She glanced down at the floor, then stomped on the ankle of the person in front of her "Now, now, Albie - no leaving until my father gets here" She frowned, then looked around "Where is my father?"

"He's just over there" Willow pointed to the far end of the pitch, where Voldemort was torturing the muggle-studies teacher "I'm sure he'll be done soon"

"I hope so" Dawn grinned "I don't think Bumblesnore has any more bones to break" She peered down at the Headmaster "Oh - wait" She flicked out her hand, and there was a load snapping sound "There's one" She looked over to the side of the pitch and smiled "Seem's Bill is enjoying himself"

"Bill?" Willow asked, then frowned "Hold on" She turned, and sent a burst of black-fire down the pitch. A moment later, it smashed in to the stands, bringing them down. She smiled, then turned back "Seriously? Bill?"

"Buffy" Dawn replied, with a tone of exceeding distaste "Had a few pet names for him, and I wanted to call him something new" They both watched Spike jump across a gap in the stands and grab Trelawney, then sink his fangs in to her "And I could hardly call him Willie, could I?" She paused, then giggled "Maybe Big Willie, but not Willie"

"Ewwwww" Willow made a gagging gesture "I did not need to know that" She paused for a moment "I do have one question though?"

"Yes?"

"If their hearts aren't beating, and there is no blood pumping through their veins, how do they....you know - in bed" She paused, then made a rude gesture with her hands, which caused Dawn to burst out laughing.

"I had the same question" She grinned at her friend "Turns out that...." She leaned over and whispered in Willow's ear for a few minutes. Willow's eyes went wide, and she looked at Dawn.

"Really?"

"Yup" Dawn smirked "And trust me - once you've been with a vamp, you never want to go back" She glanced down at Dumbledore "No offence - I'm sure you are probably a stallion in the sack" She paused, then kicked him between the legs "Well - maybe not now, but hey - modern drugs can work miracles"

"With what?" Voldemort asked, coming up behind them. Dawn and Willow both blushed.

"Nothing, father" Dawn replied "We kept him alive for you"

"Thank you, my child" He leaned over and kissed her cheek, causing her to flush with pleasure. Then he turned to face Dumbledore "Well - Headmaster - are you willing to give us what we want?"

"No" Dumbledore replied, then coughed up some blood "And even if you kill me, I'll stil...." His final words were cut off as Voldemort decapitated him with a single spell. He looked around, then turned back to his daughter "Do you think your consort is suitably sated?"

"I believe so, my father" She nodded, then turned and called out Spike's name. The vampire looked round, then dropped the fourth year girl he was holding and bounded over.

"Yes, my love?"

"We are leaving. The Aurors will be here soon, and as much fun as wiping out The Corps would be, I think we have inflicted enough chaos for today" Voldemort replied "And don't call me Love" He gave a slight smile "At least not in public" Spike stared at him, nonplussed, for a moment, then let out a laugh.

"Of course, my Lord" He bowed, then took Dawn's hand, and they both vanished. A moment later, Lord Voldemort, holding Willow, apparated out.

xoxox

"What was that?" Tonks asked as the sound of two cracks split the air.

"I don't know, boss" Kingsley replied. They had reached the gates, and were running down to the Quidditch pitch.

xoxox

Dawn and Spike re-appeared in The Throne Room, followed a moment later by Voldemort and Willow. Voldemort turned to face the other three.

"You all performed exceptionally well, and I am very, very proud of you" He smiled at them "Thank you, my Children" Dawn bowed, while Willow and Spike both beamed with pride.

"Thank you, my Lord" Dawn straightened up from her bow, and turned to face Willow "Willow - I can not express how proud I am of you for what you did today" She raised her hand, and snapped her fingers "Unless there are exceptional circumstances, consider yourself on vacation for the next two days" A moment later, the doors opened, and Tara walked in "Have fun, sister of mine" Willow went red with pride, leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, then turned and, taking Tara's hand, skipped out of the hall. With an amused smile on her face, Dawn watched her go, then turned to her father, who was smiling back at her.

"I assume you wish to leave as well, my daughter?"

"With my Lord's permission, I have to retire to my quarters and rip the clothes of my boyfriend before I explode" Voldemort shook his head in amusement.

"Then please leave with all due haste and speed"

xoxox

Two minutes after passing through the gates, Kingsley was the first to reach the Quidditch Pitch.

Five seconds later, he was the first to throw up. But he wouldn't be the last.

_It was the bloodiest massacre in the history of the school. With twelve teachers and over a hundred students killed, and another two hundred or so injured, the Board felt they had no choice but to close the school for the rest of the year._


	12. Chapter 11 : On The Night Before

_Although only three people knew what had happened, the effects of Dawn inheriting her magic sent ripples through the whole of the magical community. _

From California to Japan, witches and wizards felt the shock-waves of Willow's spell and even though they didn't know the cause of their discomfort, they knew something bad had happened - that the very fabric of magic had changed.

But a few - a very few - knew what was wrong. And luckily, they were in a position to do something about it.

**Hyperion Hotel, LA, May 2003**

Angel awoke to the sound of knocking.

"What?" He yelled, and a moment later the door was thrown open and Fred rushed in, followed by Wesley and Gunn "Fred?"

"Something's wrong" Fred replied, packing back and forth at the foot of his bed "I don't know what it is, and I don't know what to do, but we have to do something because something's wrong" She stared at Angel, who stared back in utter confusion "Don't you understand? The world is facing an impending disaster - we have to do something!!"

"Fred"

"The natural order has been corrupted. The balance of the elements is out of line"

"Fred!"

"We can talk to the soothsayers - Wolfram and Hart has soothsayers, doesn't it? I mean what's the point of taking over an evil, multinational - possibly multi-dimensional law firm if we can't use it to save the world"

"FRED!" Angel was nearly screaming, and Fred jumped at the sound of his voice. When he realised she had stopped talking, he took a deep, if pointless, breath, then looked up at her "Fred - it's early. Or late. Or both. This impending disaster - is it going to happen before daybreak?"

"Probably not" She shrugged "I'm not really sure"

"Then we can discuss it over breakfast" He raised his eyebrows questioningly, and she nodded "Good. Now - I'm going to get some sleep, and I would really suggest you do the same"

xoxox

**Angel's Mansion, Sunnydale, May 2003**

"Willow - there's something you have to understand" Dawn sat opposite Willow in the front room of the mansion "I have a destiny. A destiny that will change the world, and return us to our proper place"

"Yes, my Lady"

"But I need your help to fulfil it. I can't do it on my own" She reached out and took Willow's hand "Will you help me?"

"Of course, Dawn" Willow replied "I would do anything for you" Dawn stared at her for a moment, then broke out in a smile.

"You really mean that, don't you?" She asked, still smiling "I mean - it's not just because I could kill you without a second thought, or torture you until you beg me to put you out of your misery. You genuinely want to help me"

"Of course" Willow smiled "I would do anything for you - live for you, kill for you"

"Die for me?"

"In a heartbeat" Willow stood up, then knelt down before her "You are my mistress, my Lady" She paused "There is nothing I would not do for you" Dawn stared down at her, then wiped her eyes.

"You have no idea what this means to me Willow" She leaned over and kissed Willow on the cheek "Now - we have a lot of work ahead of us, my girl, but before we do, I have a present for you"

"For me?" Willow looked at her in surprise "Why?" Dawn stared at her, then shrugged.

"Call it an advance on your future service, or to thank you for your declaration a few minutes ago" She smiled, then stood up "Close your eyes"

"Yes, Dawn" Willow closed her eyes, a trusting look on her face. Dawn gazed at her fondly, then raised her hands.

"Those who've past beyond the veil, those whom we call friends, return unto us here I pray, from now until life ends" She whispered, then smiled as a figure faded in to view before her "You may open your eyes now, Willow" Willow slowly turned to face her, then opened her eyes.

"Tara..." She whispered, staring in reverence at the ghost before her "Is it really you?"

"Yes, my love" The ghost nodded "I'm here" Willow stared at her, then turned to Dawn and dropped to her knees, then lowered her head to the floor.

"My Lady - what can I do to thank you?"

"I'm not quite done" Dawn grinned "I have it in my power to make Tara corporeal for short periods of time" Willow's head shot up in surprise "I can only do it every so often, and not for long, but I thought you might like the chance to get Tara back, if only for a short while"

"Oh my Lady" Willow let out an exclamation of joy "How can I ever thank you?" She stood up and threw her arms around Dawn "ThankYouThankYouThankYouThankYouThankYou" Dawn laughed and pushed her away.

"You are welcome" Dawn said with a smile, then her face turned serious "But if this new relationship gets in the way of our work...."

"It won't" Willow shook her head "I promise nothing will come before you, my Lady"

"As it should be" Dawn nodded, then clicked her fingers. A moment later, Tara's body faded in to view, and she walked up behind Willow, and placed her hand on the young witch's shoulder "In two days, we leave for Scotland, and then our work will really begin, and we won't have much time for.... pleasantries. So go - have some fun"

"Thank you, my Mistress" Willow bowed, then turned and, hand in hand with Tara, walked out of the room. Dawn watched her go, then shook her head.

"How can she be so smart, and yet so easy to manipulate?"

xoxox

**Grimmauld Place, May 2003**

"Luna - calm down" Harry wiped her eyes, then lead her over to the sofa "Now - tell me"

"I had a dream" Luna said between hiccups "Two witches - one with brown hair, one with black - were bowing down before The Dark Lord. Then one of them - the brown-haired one - was engulfed in a huge ball of light. She gained so much power.... so much that it drowned out the world" She wiped her eyes again "Then the power started to flow from her to Voldemort" She stared up at him, eyes still glistening "He's coming back, and...." She trailed off, not wanting to tell them what she knew.

"And what?" Hermione asked "You can tell us" Luna took a deep breath, then nodded.

"He's coming back, and he is going to be more powerful than you can possibly imagine" She paused, then, in a whisper, added "More powerful than we can fight"

Harry and Hermione exchanged glances.

"Oh"

xoxox

**Wolfram and Hart Offices, LA, May 2003**

Wesley and Angel exchanged glances.

"Guys?" They turned to see Fred and Gunn staring at them "What's the problem? We find the big bad, we kill it then we party" Gunn continued "I'm thinking Vegas"

"There's a problem" Wesley said carefully, glancing at the soothsayer who had just told them what was going on "If we understand Miss Heartnice correctly, then we are going to need some help"

"Help from who?" Fred asked.

"From The Slayer" Angel said quickly "From Buffy" There was a pause, then Gunn shrugged.

"Okay, so we get The Slayer on board. I'm up for that" He realised they weren't grinning back "Or is there something I'm missing?"

"We believe we know who the Dark Force is" Wesley sighed "Based on the dates, the description and the circumstances of her.... birth"

"So who is it?" Fred asked.

"Dawn" Angel said, then, at the look of confusion on his staff's faces, he added "Buffy's little sister" Fred paused, then remembered the picture Angel kept in his room - two girls, an older one with blonde hair, and a younger one with curly brown and the most adorable smile she'd ever seen.

"Oh" She said "That's not good"

xoxox

**Angel's Mansion, Sunnydale, June 2003**

Willow walked in to the main room, and stopped as she saw Dawn pacing backwards and forward. If she hadn't known better, she could've sworn her mistress was nervous.

"Dawn?" She spoke quietly, not wanting to spoke the other girl. It didn't work, and a moment later she found herself ducking as a blast of fire flew above her head. She looked up and saw Dawn looking mortified.

"Sorry" Dawn walked over to her and helped her up.

"Don't worry" Willow grinned "No harm, no foul. But why are you so jumpy?"

"I am going to meet my father today" Dawn said in a hushed voice "I want this to go right - I don't want anything to ruin it"

"You will be fine, my Lady" Willow reached out and took her hand "There is nothing you can't do if you put your mind to it, sweetie, and I am sure your father will love you" Dawn blushed, then nodded.

"So - are you ready to go?" She paused "Said your goodbyes for the moment?" When Willow blushed, Dawn grinned "Sorry - couldn't resist" She took a step back and looked around "I don't know if we will come back here - a lot will depend on how my father is after three years in that loathsome prison - but I am leaving up the wards, so that the Slayer and her meddling little friends won't get in here"

"I am ready, and I have all I need" She held up a small plastic box "Isn't magic cool?"

"Then - lets go" She took Willow's hand, then closed her eyes "Spirits of Order, Gods of Grace, transport us now from this homely place. Take us now to Azkaban, so we can free my father as fast as we can" There was a flash of light, and a moment later, the mansion was empty.

_And now, I am sad to say, I must leave you. I have told you all I can about the past, and we are coming to the part in the story where I stopped being merely and observer and recorder of events, and became a participant in the story itself._

It is my hope that, knowing what you now know about the events that lead me here, you will perhaps understand my actions, and maybe even forgive them in time.

But then again, I don't suppose I will ever forgive myself, so how can I ask others to do what I can not?

**Ansonvale Castle, November 2003**

Harry gazed out at The Order of The Stag, and smiled. He had been at The Ministry half an hour before, and Amelia had agreed to his plan, despite the high risk of casualties. It seemed that, while most of the outcry at the slaughter at Hogwarts was aimed at Voldemort and his daughter, a healthy portion of the public was demanding The Ministry take action against the monster that had killed their children.

"Thank you all for coming" He looked around the group "This morning, Minister Bones agreed to the plan that Buffy and I worked out, and we will go in five days" There were a few murmurs, but he held up his hand "The attack will require battle-mages, hit-wizards and Aurors from five different countries, and, as Amelia pointed out, doing that is no small feat. I think five days will be fine, as I suspect Voldemort will be quiet for the next few days"

"Inside information?" Wesley asked with a smile.

"Just a feeling" Harry smiled back "But - honestly - there is no where left for him to attack. Wiping out a third of the population of Hogwarts would be very hard to top, from a PR perspective, and attacking the public don't do much good either"

"So we're going to attack The Palace?" Ron asked.

"Yes. The Joint Task Force will start bringing The Border down, then apparate in to various locations in the country. Hopefully that will draw enough forces from Voldemort's hide out that we can attack it easily" He paused "There is one minor change to our original plan" He glanced at Buffy, who stood up and walked to the front.

"The battle teams will remain the same - one force will go for the cells, to rescue Giles and any other prisoners, while the other will go to the Throne Room, and kill Voldemort" She paused "No prizes for guessing which team Harry will be on" There were a few laughs "The only change is that each team will be broken up in to squads of two people, one of Harry's, and one of ours"

"Why?" Fred asked "I mean - wouldn't it be better to have the biggest concentration of power together?"

"Normally, yes" Harry nodded "But there is one thing we hadn't considered until Ginny pointed it out" He glanced down at the red-headed Auror, who grinned back.

**flashback - the night before**

"So Ginny, what did you want to tell us?" Harry, Buffy, Angel and Xander had arrived in the training room five minutes before, responding to Ginny's summons.

"I think you need to alter the plan" She said "There's something you overlooked"

"What?" Buffy asked with a frown. Instead of answering her, Ginny turned to Xander.

"Xan - can you go over there" Xander glanced at Buffy, who shrugged, then he walked over to the middle of the room "Okay - in your own time, attack me"

"Pardon?"

"Come at me - punch me, hit me, kick me - whatever" Ginny replied with a smile. Xander stared at her for a moment.

"Okay" He shrugged, then suddenly jumped forward.

"Stupefy!" Ginny said casually. Xander went flying backwards, and crashed in to the wall. Buffy and Angel stared at him for a moment, then turned to Ginny. She shrugged "That was one of my weakest spells cast at its lowest setting, and I still got the jump on him. Imagine what someone who really didn't like him could do"

"So you think we should leave him behind?" Angel asked, then grinned "I can live with that" Buffy swatted at his arm.

"Well - I can't" She glanced at Harry "Any ideas?"

"I think so" He paused "But first I want to see Ginny try that trick with Angel"

**end of flashback**

"Consequently every member of Team Buffy will be accompanied by a member of Team Harry, who will act as protection" Buffy paused "This includes Angel, Fred, Wesley and me, though I suspect we won't need it as much" Everyone seemed to nod in agreement, then Hermione raised her hand. Buffy grinned at a memory, then nodded.

"I've been studying the spell, but I don't think I can do it alone" She said hesitantly "I could do with some help"

"The only people with experience are Willow and Giles" Buffy replied "And since Willow is unlikely to help us, and Giles is in no position to help us, I think you are it" Hermione gulped "But I want to make it clear - we are not expecting miracles. All we ask is that you try your best"

"What if I fail?" Hermione asked "I mean.... what if I can't give him his soul back?" Buffy stared at her for a moment, then shrugged.

"Then I will ensure he doesn't suffer" She replied "But we'll burn that bridge when we come to it" She turned back to Harry "Anything to add, Major General Potter?"

"Aside from don't ever call me that again?" He grinned "Squad assignments will be handed out the night before, as will the final team assignments" He saw a few looks of concern "This is nothing to do with trust - we don't think anyone here would betray us"

"So why not tell us now?"

"Because we have three more days of training, and we want to keep all our options open" Buffy replied "Plus if we keep you on your toes, you won't get complacent" She looked around "So - anyone have anything to say?"

"I do" A voice came from the back of the hall. Everyone turned to look who had spoken, then Buffy's mouth fell open in shock.

"Tara?"

"Hello Buffy" Tara smiled "It's been too long"

"No kidding" Buffy walked up the centre aisle "Is that really you?"

"Yes - it's me" The ghost nodded "You've seen other ghosts - is it so hard to believe in this one?"

"It's not that" Xander had walked up behind Buffy "But we heard you were hanging out with Will. Even being all snuggly-wuggly with her which, even with the girl on girl thing, kinda wiggs me out"

"That wasn't me" Tara replied with such an angry look that both Buffy and Xander took a step back.

"Are you sure? Professor Snape seemed pretty certain" Hermione said, walking up to the ghost "And how can we be sure you aren't here to spy on us?" Tara stared at her for a few seconds, then smiled.

"You're not scared of anything, are you?" She turned as Harry mumbled something "Mr Potter - you had something to say?" Hermione turned and glare at her fiance, and Harry quickly shook his head.

"As fun as watching Harry squirm might be, there's still the question of your loyalty" Hermione continued "Was Professor Snape lying? Or just mistaken?"

"Dawn" Tara spat out the name "Conjured a version of me to please Willow" She closed her eyes, clenched her fists, then slowly breathed out and opened her eyes again "She wanted to find a way to keep Willow in line, as Dawn feared she would rebel against her, or return to you"

"And you can prove this?" Hermione asked again.

"Wesley - you can cast a spell on me to force me to tell the truth, can't you?" The ghost turned to face the group. Wesley nodded.

"If you wish" He stood up and gestured for Tara to go to the front of the room. After she had, he turned to face her "Spirits of Order, Lords of Truth, let this girl speak now the truth, If she lies or tells us wrong, then let her suffering be hard and long" He paused "What is your name?"

"Tara Maclay"

"Why are you here?"

"Because I want to help"

"Are you going to betray us?"

"No"

"Are you betraying us now?"

"No"

"How do you explain the reports of a Tara Maclay at The Emperor's Palace?"

"As I said, Dawn has created a fake me to keep Willow in line" Wesley turned to Hermione.

"Any questions?"

"Why are you here?"

"To help"

"No - I mean why do you want to help?"

"Because all this is my fault" Everyone stared at her in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"Willow went Dark because of my death. If she'd stayed Light, she wouldn't have freed Dawn's magic, and none of this would've happened" Tara closed her eyes "It's my duty to put it right" There was a long moment of silence.

"Let her speak as she would will, and from that speech feel no enforced ill" Wesley said quietly, then turned to Hermione "I think, Hermione, that we are done" Hermione nodded.

"It's not your fault" Xander said quietly "You didn't chose to die, you didn't force her to kill Warren or Jonathan, and you didn't force her to come here and free Voldemort" He sighed "She did that on her own, and she has only herself to blame for the consequences" He reached out his hand, meaning to tip her head up, then stopped "Look at me, sweetie" There was a moment where he thought she'd refuse, but she slowly raised her eyes "You are sweet, kind, innocent and pure" She smirked slightly "Well - sweet and kind at least - and you are not to blame" She stared at him for a long while, then nodded.

"So now that we've sorted that out" Harry said "How do you think you can help us, Miss Maclay"

"Call me Tara" The ghost shrugged "Turns out once you die, you start to worry less about etiquette and propriety"

"Tara" Harry nodded "What can you do?"

"I can take the place of Willow's playmate" Her tone left little to the imagination "Not all the time - Dawn would notice, and possibly get rid of me"

"So you can't spy for us?" Ginny asked.

"No" She shook her head "I can only take her place for a moment - half a minute, a minute at most before Dawn would banish me"

"What good can you do in a minute?" Ron asked, but Buffy shushed him, then turned to Tara.

"If it's the right minute, you can change the world" She stared at Tara, who nodded sadly. Buffy closed her eyes for a moment, then turned to Harry "I think you should let her help"

"Okay" Harry nodded "You'll act as her liaison?"

"Of course" Buffy nodded.

"Then I think we're done" He looked around "We'll keep on with the training for the next three days, but on the day before, everyone takes the day off" He smiled as everyone nodded in agreement "Then that's it. In five days time, we take our country back, and end this once and for all"


	13. Chapter 12 : Liberation Day

**The Ministry, Five Days Later**

It was the largest gathering of Aurors in memory. Minister Bones and Director Tonks stood at the front of the conference hall and surveyed their troops.

"Ladies and gentlemen" Amelia amplified her voice, and waited for the room to quieten down. When it did, she continued "In half an hour, we are going to attack the Welsh Border. There will be two dozen squads, spread along the length of the ward. Our first job is to bring down the ward. Not cross it, not apparate past it, but bring it down"

"There is no possibility you won't come under attack" Tonks continued "We have no idea how many troops Voldemort has at his disposal. It could be five, but it could also be five hundred. And the moment we launch the first counter-curse at The Border, it will alert them to our presence"

"I know it is a lot to ask, but bringing the ward down is the top priority. It supersedes everything else, including your own lives, and the lives of your squad" Amelia paused as a wave of murmurs went through the crowd "As I said - it is a lot to ask"

"Why?" One of the Aurors from France asked "Why should we give up our lives?" His tone wasn't confrontational, just curious. Amelia and Tonks exchanged glances, and The Minister nodded. Tonks smiled, then turned back to the assembled group.

"Before I tell you, I have to put you all under a secrecy spell" She raised her wand, and mumbled a small incantation "The spell will be cancelled after twenty four hours, but until then, this can not be spoken of to anyone - you can not even discuss it amongst yourselves" She paused "What I am about to tell you is classified as beyond top secret, and is the reason we are asking you to put the mission above your lives" She looked around "Eighteen months before Voldemort was defeated, a prophecy was made that said he would be defeated by one person, and one person alone. It came partially true on Halloween, 1981, but Voldemort was only defeated, not destroyed"

"Five minutes after we launch our attack, a Special Forces Team will be invading The Palace Of The Emperor, with the sole mission of killing Voldemort. But they are a very small team, and if all of The Emperor's forces remain in The Palace, they will be killed before they take their first step" Amelia looked around "We need the attack on The Border to draw the forces out of The Palace, and to keep them busy. Otherwise we will all be dying for nothing"

"We have fifteen minutes before we go" Tonks said "If you want to back out now, you can. But I ask you to consider what will happen if you don't, and what the future will be if the SF Team fails" She paused "Does anyone want to leave?"

xoxox

**The Emperor's Palace**

"My Lord" A Death Eater threw the doors to the throne room open and ran up the carpet to where Voldemort and Dawn were talking "We have incursions, all along the border - twenty two up to now"

"Ministry?"

"We believe so, my Lord"

"You believe?" Voldemort stood up and towered over his minion "You don't know?"

"They are all dressed in black robes, my Lord" She looked up "Not Auror robes, at least not any I have seen" He paused "What would you have me do, my Lord?"

"Send out two or three members of the squad to each incursion, and deal with them" Voldemort said quickly. The Death Eater nodded, and walked out of the room. Turning to Dawn, Voldemort sat back down, then raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Could be the start of an invasion" Dawn replied "Or it could be that Bones is just testing us - see if we will respond to her poking us with a stick"

"Anything else?"

"A different kind of test?" She suggested "Try to find out the level of our forces, so that when they do invade, they will know what they're facing?"

"Anything else?" Dawn looked pensive for a moment, then shrugged.

"There's a chance it isn't The Ministry at all - that something else is going on" She paused "A really suicidal fraternity prank?"

"They don't have frats or sororities over here" Willow came striding in "And it's not a prank"

"Please explain, my girl" Voldemort looked serious.

"I went out with Caitlan to one of the incursion sites - just to see what was going on" She sat down in her seat to the left of the throne "Ten mages, all in jet-black, hooded robes. Five working on taking down the ward along the border, with the other five defending them" She paused "The thing was, I am pretty sure not all of them were from the UK"

"What?" Voldemort jumped to his feet "Where were they from?"

"My guess is France, Italy and Australia" She replied "Judging from the accents of the ones I heard" She sighed "They are bringing down the wards, my Lord, and they are coming in"

"So this is it?" Dawn asked "The invasion?"

"So it would seem" Voldemort frowned "Okay - send more troops to the attack points - I want it stopped before the bring the ward down"

"And if they don't?" Dawn asked, then she held her hands up when her father frowned at her "I'm just asking, father"

"We send out the rest of the troops to delay them enough so we can escape" He replied "And we return to our island paradise to regroup"

"Sounds fun!" Willow grinned, then her smile faded as a siren split the air "What's that?" Dawn turned, walked over to her chair on the right of the throne, and glanced down at a parchment resting on its arm.

"It's the one thing we didn't think of" She sighed "It's a diversion - the front doors have just been blasted off, and two groups of people are streaming in to The Palace"

"How many Death Eaters remain in the The Palace?" Voldemort stood up, removed his robe and drew his wand.

"Maybe twenty" Willow replied "Not enough to defend it properly"

"Then I guess it's up to us" Dawn grinned, then turned to Voldemort "Father, I would suggest you stay here, while Willow and I go out and see who is here"

"You think I should cower in my lair while my children fight for me?" He stared at her, but she didn't look away.

"You are our Lord and Emperor, my father, and we live only to serve and protect you" She said in a calm but firm voice "If you are out on the front line, how are we supposed to do that?" Father and daughter stared at each other for a few moments, then Voldemort nodded.

"Very well - go out and see what you can do" He said quietly "But only in reconnaissance - I don't want you involved in the battle. If you think you are in danger, return here, and we will fight together"

"Yes, my Lord" Willow and Dawn said together, then they turned and walked out of the throne room and in to the hall.

"Find Spike and send him to the throne room" Dawn said "Until we return, he can provide some extra protection for my father"

"Yes, my Lady"

xoxox

"Ok - from what we learned from the Malfoy's interrogation, the cells are down that way" Harry said, glancing at Hermione "Take your team, find Mr Giles and perform the ensouling spell as soon as possible"

"Yes, boss" Hermione nodded "Based on Buffy's reports, you should know immediately if it works or not" She paused "Take care of yourself, sweetie"

"You too" He kissed her cheek, then she turned to face the rest of her team.

"Fred, Emily, Wesley, Alison, Gunn, Luna - lets go" She drew her wand, and let them off down the corridor. Harry watched them go, then turned back.

"Buffy - you're with me. Anya, Remus, Xander, Sirius - go left. Angel, Ginny, Faith, Ron, Andrew and The Twins - go right. Remember - you can't kill Voldemort, so don't even try" Everyone nodded "First person to find the throne room, send out a patronus to the others, and we'll come running" He paused then smiled "Good luck, and we'll see each other later, one way or another" The two team split off, then Buffy turned to face Harry.

"We're not killing her"

"I know" He nodded "They all know that too"

"Good" She smiled "So - shall we?"

"We shall?"

xoxox

The sounds of the battle reached her before she turned the corner. Willow pushed herself against the wall, then peered round the corner, and smiled.

"If it isn't the love-birds" She said to herself "This should be fun" She took a deep breath, then stepped out in to the corridor. The four people approaching didn't notice her at first, but then Xander looked up, and froze.

"Willow" He stared at her "It's been a while"

"Xander" She glanced over at Anya "I still don't get how you picked her over me"

"Because I am not evil" Anya replied in a tone that suggested it should've been obvious.

"Really?" Willow asked in a light voice "Just how many men did you kill in your eleven hundred year reign of terror?"

"Almost none" Anya replied snappily "Tortured, yes. Maimed, sometimes. Drove them to suicide - plenty. But I didn't kill anyone directly" She smiled "Vengeance can't be served on the dead"

"Then I guess this will be out of love" She flung both hands forward, fire pouring out of them, but Sirius and Remus combined spells, blocking the inferno "Wow. Tricky"

"Don't make us kill you, Will" Xander pleaded "You can come back from this"

"What makes you think I want to?" Willow grinned, then launched a stream of fire down the corridor, then turned and skipped away.

xoxox

"Faith, Angel..... who are you?" Dawn stared at Andrew.

"Andrew Wells" He paused, waiting to see if she recognised him "Tucker's brother?" Dawn shrugged.

"If you say so" She turned back to the other two "But Aunty Faith and Uncle Angel - working together" She grinned shyly "Is this down to little old me?"

"Buffy asked us to come get you" Faith said "Said you needed a spanking"

"And of course, when Buffy says something, you just both come running" She smirked "Don't either of you have a life on your own"

"We came for you, Dawn" Angel said softly "To see if we can get our friend back"

"Your friend is dead" Dawn snapped at them "She was a pathetic little girl who would never amount to anything"

"And you think she'd be happy you've turned in to a killer?" Faith replied "What happened to the sweet little Dawnie I knew?"

"She grew up" Dawn said with a smile "She found her destiny, found her father and found her purpose" She held up her hands "Speaking of which - INCENDERIE TENARBRUS!" A wall of black-fire appeared in front of her, and started moving down toward the group.

"FINITE INCANTATUM!" All four Weasleys screamed the spell together, and the fire dwindled to nothing before it reached their counterparts. Dawn grinned.

"At last - a challenge" She sighed "I swear - I was beginning to think no one in this country was capable of standing up to us" She smirked "Then again, I suppose torturing and murdering school kids wouldn't be much of a challenge for anyone"

"STUPEFY!" Ginny's spell shot from her wand, but Dawn merely waved it aside.

"You'll have to do better than that, Red" She smiled, then turned and bounced back down to the corridor, grinning as she went.

xoxox

"GILES!" Fred's voice echoed through the cell as she caught site of the watcher. She rushed up to the cell door, but couldn't pull it open.

"Rupert - just stand to one side" Emily said. Rupert stared at her for a moment, then moved backwards "Reducto! Reducto!" The hinges dissolved in a flash of fire, and the cell door fell forwards.

"Excellent" Wesley smiled, then he and Fred ran forward and helped Giles to his feet.

"Wes.. Wesley?" Giles looked at him in confusion for a moment, then looked around "Miss Burkle, Charles" He looked at the others who had come in to the cell block, then frowned "I'm afraid I don't know the rest of you"

"My name is Hermione Granger" Hermione smiled "We're part of a team that's being lead by Harry Potter and Buffy Summers"

"Buffy's here?" Giles turned to Wesley, who nodded "I thought Dawn and Willow were kidding"

"You know?" Gunn asked.

"About Dawn and her father?" Giles nodded sadly "She decided I would benefit from knowing about that, yes" He paused "Where's Buffy?"

"She and Harry have taken the other teams to find the throne room, and kill Voldemort" Luna said "But we need you for something else before we join them" She turned to Hermione.

"Voldemort kidnapped Spike, and Willow stripped his soul from him" Hermione said.

"Spike has a SOUL?" Giles turned to Wesley "When did this happen?"

"About a year ago" The younger watcher explained "But if we can save the history lesson for a better time - the attack is already under way, and if we can turn Spike, we could well turn the tide"

"Okay" Giles nodded, then turned back to Hermione "Miss.... I'm sorry - I've forgotten your name"

"Granger"

"Granger, thank you. Miss Granger - do you have the transliterations?" She handed over the notepad, filled with notes and incantations "Thank you" He glanced over them, then looked up "Did anyone bring an Orb of Thessela?"

"Here" Gunn pulled the glass sphere out of his jacket "Straight from the archive rooms at..." He saw Wesley shaking his head ".... The Smithsonian"

"Wonderful" Giles turned back to Hermione "Shall we begin?"

xoxox

"Father - it's The Slayer" Dawn and Willow arrived back at The Throne Room at the same time, and shut the doors behind them. Willow did a quick binding spell, then followed Dawn up the dais "She and her friends have finally made a move"

"Are they alone?"

"No" Dawn shook her head "There were four red-heads with the group I encountered, all wand users"

"So young Harry will be here as well" Voldemort said "I take it we all agree that they're here to kill us?"

"Buffy will not let Dawn be killed, my Lord" Willow said quickly "Not if there is a chance she can be redeemed"

"And you?"

"She's had a year of me not being on her side" She replied with a grin "I'm not certain she is willing to give me a second chance" She glanced at Spike "But that's not my main worry" Voldemort followed her gaze, then turned back.

"There are some in The Slayer's group who could return his soul" Dawn said "And from the groups Willow and I have seen, not everyone is on their way here" Voldemort nodded, and turned to Willow.

"My child - I have much to ask of you"

"I am ready" She stood up straight.

"Go to the cell block, and kill everyone you find there" He said firmly "At the very least, kill those who might take my daughter's consort from her"

"Yes, my Lord" She bowed, then closed her eyes. A moment later she opened them "My Lord - there is a spell blocking transport within the palace"

"Bugger" Dawn swore "Well - go as fast as you can"

"Yes, my Lady" She bowed again, then turned and ran down the hall, and through the doors. Spike turned to Voldemort.

"My Lord - if they are going to re-ensoul me, I should leave The Throne Room" He said quietly "If I become my old self, the first thing I will do is try to kill Dawn" He glanced across at the young girl "I don't want that"

"Then, my boy, go" He smiled "Kill and be merry" Spike nodded, then turned to Dawn.

"I will be back soon, my dear" He leaned over and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips "Take care"

"You too, sweetie" She glanced at her father, then jumped in to Spike's arms and kissed him passionately. Voldemort watched them with an affectionate smile, then gave a slight cough. They both blushed, then Spike lowered her to the ground, and, without looking back, walked out of the room. Dawn watched him go, and then turned back to her father.

"And then there were two" She whispered.

xoxox

"Te implor, Doamne, nu ignora aceasta rugaminte" Giles stared at the orb in the centre of the cell block.

"Nici mort, nici al fiintei..." Hermione continued the spell, while the others kept guard.

"Just like old times" Willow sighed from the door "This takes me back" Wesley, Gunn and Emily moved to form a barrier to protect the spell casters.

"Willow - this isn't you" Wesley took a step forward, while Fred filled the gap he left.

"Do you really think so?" Willow smiled at him.

"Lasa orbita sa fie vasul care-i va transporta, sufletul la el" Giles picked up the orb.

"There is still good inside you" He smiled back "You can come back from this" Willow smiled at him for a moment longer, then she darted forward, grabbed his head, and twisted. A loud crack resounded through the cell block. For a moment, Wesley's body stayed upright, then fell over to the side. Willow watched, her face unchanged, then turned face the others.

"Anyone else think there's still good in me?" There was a moment of silence, then Hermione finished the spell.

"Asa sa fie! Asa sa fie! Acum!"

xoxox

"Spike - this isn't you" Buffy punched her boyfriend, sending him flying backward down the corridor.

"Sorry, love, but this is only me" Spike jumped to his feet, and charged towards him.

"DESEMPERO!" A wave of air flew from Harry's wand, and Spike was knocked down again "Stay down Spike - we're trying to save you"

"I DON'T NEED SAVING" He jumped up, and ran down the hall. Buffy glanced at Harry, then pulled a stake out of her jacket.

"This is your last chance, Spike" She held the stake up "I don't want to kill you, but if you come near us again, I will dust you in a heartbeat"

"My heart doesn't......." Spike started in a mocking tone, but then trailed off. A moment later, he looked around as if he had no idea where he was. Then he turned back to face her "Buffy?"

"Spike?" She lowered the stake, and gestured to Harry stand still for a moment "Is that you?"

"What am.... why..... oh god - those kids...." He collapsed against the wall, then slid down on to the floor. Harry nodded, and Buffy walked over to the now weeping vampire.

"Voldemort took your soul" She sat down next to him, and took his hand "Nothing you did is your fault - you aren't to blame" He looked up at her, eyes still wet, then nodded.

"We're going to The Throne Room" Harry said quietly "We're going to find Voldemort, and kill him"

"That sounds like fun" Spike nodded "If you don't mind, I'll come with you"

"I think I can live with that" Buffy gave him a slight smile, then kissed him "I know you're not over it, that there is more to talk about, and when we're done here, I will take you on a long holiday" She stroked his hair for a moment, then turned his head to face her "So - you ready to go kick some ass?" For a few moments, he sat there. Then he stood up, straightened his jacket, and morphed in to his vampire face.

"Oh yeah"

xoxox

"REDUCTO!" Luna's spell crashed in to Willow, and sent her reeling. After Wesley's death, the other members of the group had surged forward, and caught her off guard.

"INCENDIO!" Willow waved her hand, and a burst of flame caught Luna on the back of her robes.

"LUNA!" Fred leapt across the cell block and tackled the blonde-witch to the ground, smothering the flames. Willow used the distraction to escape from the block, and ran back up the stairs, heading towards the Throne Room.

Back in the cell block, Luna had been put out, and was now lying in one of the cells. Giles and Hermione had decided the spell had worked, and that they were probably now needed in the battle going on above.

A moment later, a silver ball flew in through the door, then resolved itself in to a giant stag.

"Spike's back. He's leading us to Voldemort. Come when you're ready"

Hermione turned to the group.

"Giles, Gunn - I want you to get Luna out of The Palace. Alison - go with them as protection"

"Yes, boss" They all nodded, then Giles glanced as Wesley's body, still lying on the floor where Willow had dropped it.

"What about Wesley?" He asked. Hermione followed his gaze, then pulled out her wand and transfigured the corpse in to a necklace. She picked it up, and reverently gave it to Luna, who hung it around her neck.

"Lets go" Gunn slung one of Luna's arm over his shoulders, while Giles took the other. Alison lead them out the door, and in a few moments, they were out of sight. Hermione sighed, then turned back to the rest.

"Okay - the patronus will show us how to get to The Throne Room" She paused "If someone's hurt, we leave them. Nothing matters but the mission" Both the other women nodded "Then - lets go"

xoxox

"My Lord - I failed" Willow bowed before Voldemort "Although I killed one, and injured another, I couldn't prevent Giles and Granger from finishing the spell" She turned to Dawn "I'm sorry, my Lady, but I believe Spike is back on their side"

"Very well" Dawn nodded "I will remember to treat him accordingly" She turned to Voldemort "My Lord - I believe we should start making our way to the escape route, before...." She was interrupted as the doors to the room were flung open.

"Don't go on our account" Spike said as he, Buffy and Harry entered the room, followed by The Weasleys, Faith, Andrew and Angel "Unless you think we should cancel the wedding?"

"Spike, my love" Dawn grinned "Despite our many" She glanced at her sister "Ever so many nights of passion, you aren't the man I fell in love with. So, consider this my way of saying we're through" She conjured a stake, and hurled it across the room.

"Now, now sis" Buffy caught the stake, then snapped it in two "That's not nice" She leapt forward, and punched Dawn in the stomach. As the young witch doubled, over, Buffy span on the spot and kicked her in to the wall.

As if that had been the sign, the others all surged forward.

xoxox

"How long?" Minister Bones asked Tonks. The Ministry mages had been working on the border for nearly an hour, and as far as Amelia could tell, they were no closer to having it down as when they had started. Tonks grinned back.

"My guess would be any time...." She paused, and the air was filled with the sound of several thousand windows smashing at once "....now"

"Excellent!" Amelia grinned "Tonks, you and Teams Alpha, Beta and Charlie was with me. Everyone else - sweep inwards and kill all the Death Eaters you find" She turned back to her Director "We're going to The Palace"

"Yes, Minister" She turned "Alpha, Beta, Charlie company - with me. We're going to The Palace"

"Yes, Director" A dozen voices replied, and a moment later, a dozen apparation cracks split the air. Tonks turned back to Amelia.

"Shall we?"

"We shall!"

xoxox

"DROP YOU WANDS!" Giles, Gunn, Luna and Alison stopped in surprise as they were surrounded by a dozen Aurors in battle-cloaks.

"My name is Alison Lupin. I'm with The Order" Alison called out.

"Ali!" Tonks bounded up to her, and enfolded her in a hug "You're alive"

"Luna needs transport to St Mungos right away" Alison gestured to the injured witch "She was hit by a flame curse, and although we did some healing, it was a little beyond us"

"Smith, Jones - take Miss Lovegood to St Mungos" Amelia had walked up besides Tonks "And I think Rupert could probably use some help as well"

"Thank you, Amelia" Giles nodded. Moments later, they were portkeyed away, leaving Gunn and Alison facing Amelia and Tonks.

"So - do you know what's going on?" Tonks asked.

"Spike's been re-ensouled, and is back on our side, and the last thing we knew, they were about to storm the Throne Room" Gunn said "If you don't mind, we kinda wanna get back in there"

"Then lead the way" Amelia replied, drawing her wand.


	14. Chapter 13 : The Endless Minute

They re-appeared outside The Palace Of The Emperor, and stared in surprise at the sight before them.

The Palace was burning, and large parts of the building were in ruins.

Amelia turned to Alison and Gunn, and raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"Don't ask me" Alison shrugged "It wasn't like this when we left"

"Should we go in?" Amelia asked, looking over the building again "I mean - it looks like it's going to collapse any second"

"It is" A voice came from behind them and they turned to see Harry standing in front of them. Behind him, Sirius and Emily were carrying Hermione on a stretcher. Harry wiped the blood from his head, then sighed "It's over"

"What happened?" Amelia asked.

xoxox

_"We stormed the throne room, and started the attack"_

Buffy leapt forward, and punched Dawn in the stomach. As the young witch doubled, over, Buffy span on the spot and kicked her in to the wall.

As if that had been the sign, the others all surged forward. Ginny flung a blasting spell across the room, but Willow ducked out of the way. A moment later, a blast of black flame came back, sending her rolling to the ground on fire.

"Gin!" Hermione jumped forward, unleashing curse after curse towards the three mages facing them. Willow and Dawn dived out of the way, but Voldemort send back a bone-breaking curse that shattered her leg.

xoxox

"Oh god" Amelia glanced across at the stretcher "Is she going to be okay?"

"Her leg is broken in four places" Sirius replied, laying the stretcher on the ground "But she should be okay" He paused, then turned to Alison "But she wasn't our only casualty" He reached out and took her hand "We lost a number of people" Alison stared at him for a moment, then closed her eyes.

"Remus?" She asked quietly, and Sirius nodded "How?"

xoxox

"This isn't working" After the initial exchange of curses, Voldemort had conjured a number of barricades, making his position almost impregnable. Buffy turned to Harry "If we don't do something soon, he could call the rest of The Death Eaters back, and then we'll be fighting on two fronts"

"What else can we do?" Harry asked "If we launch a full front attack, they will slaughter us"

"What about a diversion?" Sirius asked "If we split in to three teams, and send two of them round the other side of the hall - they can blast their way in and hopefully catch Voldemort by surprise" Buffy and Harry exchanged glances, then nodded.

"Sirius - take your group to the right. Ask Angel to take his to the left. We'll stay where we are - see if we can get a lucky shot in and end it quickly"

"Yes boss"

_"Remus and I took Anya and Xander out and up the left hand side. We waited for a few moments, to give Angel time to do his part, then we blasted a hole in the wall"_

The wall exploded inward, sending Dawn flying to the ground. She looked up, and saw Anya and Xander standing in front of her.

"That wasn't nice" Dawn stood up and dusted herself off "Now I'll have to redecorate"

"Oh boo-hoo" Anya snapped "Give it up, Dawnie - you are outnumbered and out-classed"

"Out classed? By you" Dawn looked her up and down "Please!" She smirked, then smirked "Anyway - it's not me that you should be afraid of"

"Afraid? Of you?" Anya gave her the same smirk "Plea.." Before she could finish, she was knocked off her feet as Remus barrelled in to her. They crashed to the ground together, but a moment later, only Anya got up.

xoxox

"Willow sent a blood-freezing curse across the room, intending to kill Anya" Sirius said quietly "Remus saved her life, but by the time we could treat him....." He flung his arms around Alison, who broke down crying. Amelia watched for a moment, then turned to Harry.

"Who else?"

"Three dead, a few more injured"

"But you won?" Tonks asked.

"If you can call it that"

xoxox

_"A few moments after Sirius attacked, Angel's team blew the other wall away. They charged Willow's barricade, forcing her to back away. Which is when she attacked Anya and killed Remus"_

"Oh god" Andrew stared in disbelief at Remus' body, not noticing the figure coming up behind him.

"Your first body, boy?" He span to find himself facing Willow.

"I have swimmer's ear" Andrew replied, then realised who he was talking to "Don't kill me"

"Why not? You came into my home, and tried to kill my Master and Mistress. And you killed my girlfriend. Wouldn't you take it amiss if someone did that to you?"

xoxox

"DIE!!" Faith drew her sword and leapt across the room towards Voldemort.

xoxox

"I suppose" Andrew shrugged "But I was just a helper, I'm not really that magical or violent"

xoxox

"I think not" Voldemort held out his hand and caught hold of the sword as it swung down. Faith stared at him in surprise for a moment, then tried to pull the sword out "Miss LeHane - did Miss Summers not tell you about the prophecy?"

"Yup" Faith nodded, trying to pull the sword back "But I can hack off your arms without killing you"

"That's true" Voldemort admitted, then pushed the sword backwards, smacking it in to her nose.

"OW!" Faith let go of the sword "You broke my nose!"

"That's not all I'll break, Miss LeHane!" He span the sword round, and then swept down towards her neck.

xoxox

"Then you can help me by dying" Willow snapped his neck, then lit his body on fire and threw it across the room.

xoxox

Xander stared in disbelief as Voldemort caught the sword in his bare hands, then charged across the room as the Dark Lord struck back.

"FAITH! DUCK!" He leapt across the remaining distance, crashing in to her back - sending her flying in to the nearest wall.

_"She was knocked unconscious - mostly cause she hit the wall very, very hard" Sirius said softly "Xander didn't fair as well"_

The sound of Andrew's neck snapping resounded through the throne room, causing Xander to turn and stare in surprise as the body of his friend went hurtling across the room.

Which was all it took for Voldemort to complete the downward stroke, and send his head bouncing across the floor, to land at Dawn's feet. She picked it up, smiled, then turned to her sister.

"Here Buf - you can finally get ahead in this fight" She threw the head as hard as she could at her sister, then turned to see Willow duelling with Winifred and Frederick.

xoxox

Buffy stared at her best friend's decapitated head for a moment, then up at her sister's grinning face.

"Ok - I'm done playing" She glanced at Harry, then at Angel and Spike "We end this, and we end it now"

xoxox

"So what happened?" Tonks asked.

"Buffy, Harry, Angel and Spike rushed Voldemort" Sirius replied "They managed to drive him back"

xoxox

_"He was somewhat surprised, so he asked his daughter for help"_

"My daughter" Voldemort ducked, and swung a punch at Spike, sending him reeling backwards "Perhaps this would be a good time to summon Miss Maclay"

"Yes, Father" Dawn span round and kicked George in the face, knocking him to the ground. She glanced around, and took a few steps backwards, then cast the summoning spell for Tara.

_"A few moments later, Tara appeared in the throne room, looking a tad surprised" Sirius paused, then smirked "But that could be because of what Angel was doing"_

Tara ducked reflexively as the throne flew through her head. A moment later, it bounced of Voldemort's shield, and crashed in to Spike.

"Oh crap" Angel sighed, then glanced at Buffy "You know that wasn't on purpose, right?"

"Right" Buffy launched a flying kick at Voldemort's head, but also bounced off the shield. She rolled to the right, expecting a blast of spell fire, but was surprised to see the Dark Lord merely staring down at her with a slightly amused smile.

"I haven't had this good a fight in a long while, Slayer" He smiled "If you weren't such a little goody-two-shoes I would be tempted to offer you a job as my personal trainer"

"I'd rather die" Buffy jumped to her feet and launched another kick, only to bounce off the same shield.

"On the other hand, this is getting kind of tiresome" He glanced at Tara "Dawn - make her corporeal - I have a job for her" He paused "Then help Willow"

"Yes, father" Dawn kicked George in the stomach, then closed her eyes, and started chanting to herself.

xoxox

Across the room, Willow smiled as Tara became more and more solid, eventually coalescing in to a completely corporeal being.

xoxox

Dawn opened her eyes, but before she could see if her spell had worked, she saw a beam of blue light flying towards her, and a moment later her arm snapped as the bone-breaker curse hit her. She turned to see George kneeling up, pointing his wand at her.

"TIMPANUS MAXI..."

"DEPULSO!" She flung her hands out, and, for a few seconds, George found himself flying backwards through the air at speeds he'd never achieved on a broom. His last thought, before he smashed in to the wall and fell, dead, on the floor was 'Wow - this is kind of fun'.

xoxox

Amelia and Tonks stared at Sirius in disbelief.

"Xander? George? Remus?" Alison gave a slight moan "How many more?"

"Actually" Harry gave a grim smile "Not that many more" He paused "Well - not on our side, anyway"

xoxox

"GEORGE!" Frederick's scream ripped through the room, then he span round and raised his wand "REDUCT...."

"NO!" Buffy pushed him over, sending his spell wide of the mark "No one touches my sister"

"SHE KILLED GEORGE!" Frederick replied, turning his wand on Buffy.

"I know" Buffy replied "But if anyone's going to deal with her, it's going to be me"

"SCREW YOU!" Frederick span round, and pointed his wand at Dawn again, but before he could get another word out, Buffy smacked him on the back of the head, knocking him out.

"STUPEFY!" Willow's stunning spell crossed the room in a split second, making Buffy as unconscious as the twin she'd just knocked out.

"Tara - deal with them!" Dawn commanded. The ghost turned to face her, then nodded "Willow - help her"

"Yes, my lady!" Willow grinned, and walked over to her girlfriend, dragging the Slayer by the hair. Voldemort turned and cast a wandless blasting spell, sending Angel flying in to Harry, and both of them flying in to the ground.

"Here" Willow dumped Buffy's body on the floor in front of Tara, then conjured a knife and handed it to her girlfriend "Take her!"

"Yes, my amazon" Tara held the knife up.

xoxox

"My amazon?" Dawn thought "When did she start saying that?"

xoxox

Voldemort noticed the look of confusion on his daughter's face, then turned to concentrate on the ghost she had summoned.

xoxox

Willow watched with a predatory smile as Tara started to bring the knife down on the Slayer, then gasped as, in a single motion, Tara span round and, with a look of pity and love, plunged it straight in to her chest.

xoxox

"WILLOW!" Dawn yelled as her friend stared stupidly at the knife now protruding from her breast.

xoxox

Harry raised his wand slightly, waiting for the moment he knew would come.

xoxox

"My shirt...." Willow gasped, then fell over as Tara yanked the knife out.

xoxox

Voldemort stared in disbelief as the corporeal ghost flung the knife towards him. Taking a step to one side, he raised his wand, preparing to send her to hell, then he noticed a movement from the side.

xoxox

"Game over, Tom" Harry yelled "REDUCTO! REDUCTO! REDUCTO!"

xoxox

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Dawn let out a scream of pain as Voldemort's head exploded from the three blasting curses. A moment later, she felt the world go black as a stunning curse sent her flying across the room.

xoxox

"So where is she?" Amelia looked around "And, come to think of it, where are Buffy, Angel, Spike and Faith?"

"They had to go" Harry said in a flat tone.

"What the hell do you mean 'they had to go'?"

xoxox

_"It was over" Harry said "Voldemort was dead. Willow was dead. Dawn was unconscious"_

"Dawnie?" Buffy and Harry walked over to where the young girl lay on the floor. Harry levelled his wand at her, then nodded to the Slayer. Buffy smiled, then turned to her sister, and gently started to shake her "Wake up Dawn - it's time for school"

"Buf?" Dawn slowly opened her eyes, then, staring up at her sister, gave her a weak smile "Buffy - where.... where am I?"

"You don't remember?" Buffy asked in confusion "You don't remember what you did?"

"What I did....." Dawn looked around the room, a look of confusion growing on her face "Willow....." She turned back to her sister "She's dead?"

"A lot of people are dead" Frederick Weasley came up behind Buffy and Harry and pointed his wand at her "And now it's your turn"

"No" Buffy reached out and took his wand before he could react, then turned back to Dawn "What's the last thing you remember, Dawn?"

"We were watching the high school fall apart" Dawn said slowly "Then Willow appeared, told us the Hellmouth was closed...." She trailed off, frowning "I think she took me somewhere? Angel's mansion?"

"Anything else?" Harry asked, glancing at Frederick.

"I had some weird dreams" She admitted "There was one about a glowing ball of white light, and one about a schoo....." She paused, then, slowly, a look of horror came across her face "Oh god.... I remember...." She closed her eyes "I killed.... all those kids. I killed them" She stared up in to Buffy's face, eyes wild "I took Spike's soul?? I made him kill all those children" She looked around, seeing the bodies littering the throne room "Andrew? Xander..... oh god - not Xander......"

"Dawn..." Buffy tried to hug her, but the young girl scooted backwards.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed "I KILLED THEM! Don't you understand? They're dead because of me" She turned to face Frederick "Your brother.... oh god I'm sorry - I'm so, so sorry" She stood up "Please....." She trailed off, then continued in a voice so quiet only Buffy, Harry and Frederick could hear her "Kill me"

"NO!" Buffy moved in front of her, and grabbed her arms "Dawn - it wasn't you. You got possessed by the magic, and it took you over" She glanced at Winifred, who was nodding contemplatively "It's possible?"

"Maybe" She shrugged "From what I've read, Voldemort is.... was a powerful personality. If his magic got in to her, it could easily overwhelm her own sense of self, and lead her to do all..." She waved her arms to encompass the room "This"

"But what if it was her?" Frederick asked in an angry voice "What if she killed my brother? And Remus? And Xander?"

"I don't care" Dawn threw up her hands in despair "I don't want to live, knowing what I did.... knowing I killed all those people..... knowing I shagged my sister's boyfriend silly..... knowing I tortured those kids...." She dropped to her knees in front of Frederick "Please - kill me. Kill me now. You know I deserve it - it's what the government will do to me when they get me, so why not do it yourself? Get your revenge. Kill me!" Fred stared down at her, then slowly shook his head.

"No" He said softly "I won't kill someone out of pity"

"Then do it in self-defence" She jumped to her feet, flung out her hands and screamed "INCENDERIE TENARBRUS!", then stared in surprise as nothing happened "INCENDERIE TENARBRUS!!" She stared at her hands, then shook them up and down, causing Winifred to let out a slight giggle.

"And I won't kill someone who's powerless and defenceless" Frederick added in the same soft voice "It wasn't you, Dawn"

"But.... I killed...."

"No" Angel and Spike walked up behind Harry "You didn't" The two vampires glanced at each other, then Angel continued "Do you think we're killers? Murderers? Torturers and rapists?"

"NO!" Dawn replied vehemently "Don't even think that!"

"We both did a lot of bad things, nibblet" Spike said gently "But it wasn't us. And it wasn't you - it was that thing" He gestured over to where Voldemort's body had fallen "It controlled you, possessed you - made you kill, maim and torture" He reached over and pulled her in to a hug "But it wasn't you, Dawnie" He felt her nod against him, then she pulled away.

"Do you think we could find a spell to remove the memories?" She asked, then, when Buffy looked at her questioningly, she gave a wry smile "Do you really want me to remember what your boyfriend is like in the sack?"

"Good point" Buffy replied quickly, then turned to Harry "I need a favour"

"I can wipe your sister's memory for you" He nodded, but Buffy shook her head.

"That's not what I meant, although - thank you" She smiled "The Ministry are going to be coming here, and they're going to want Dawn" She paused "How much do you trust them to do the right thing?" Harry paused for a moment.

"Amelia and Tonks are good people"

"But?"

"What makes you think there's a but?"

"There's always a but"

"True" He admitted "But there are others under them that I don't trust so much. And The Wizengamot I don't trust at all"

"People all over the country know what Dawn did, but they think it's her, not Voldemort" Buffy glanced at her sister "If this Wizengamot get hold of her, do you trust them to give her a fair hearing? That they won't railroad her in to prison, or worse, in the public interest?" Harry glanced at Sirius, who shook his head, then at Fred, who did the same.

"You want to leave before they get here?"

"Yes" Buffy nodded "Faith, Dawn, Angel, Spike and me - we'll return home to Sunnydale, and get in touch later" Harry paused, considering it for a moment, then turned to Dawn.

"I just want to do one thing, Miss Summers" He said, holding his wand up "A simple truth spell. If you can answer the three questions I have, then I will let you go"

"Okay" Dawn nodded, but Buffy shook her head "It's okay Buf - I want to. I want to know if it was me, or if it was him" She paused "Don't you want to know too?"

"I know already" Buffy replied "But it's up to you" Dawn smiled at her, then turned back to Harry.

"Do it"

"REVELUS ANIMUS" He said softly. A white beam of light shot from his wand, and enveloped her "Dawn - can you hear me?"

"Yes"

"When you said you couldn't remember anything, was that the truth?"

"Yes"

"Was it you or Voldemort daughter who killed Lucius and the others?"

"Voldemort"

"Has anything you've told us since the end of the fight been a lie?"

"No" Harry paused, then cancelled the spell and turned to Buffy.

"Go. Take her, and return home"

"You're sure?" Buffy asked, and Harry nodded "What about The Minister?"

"I'll deal with her, and with Tonks and the others" Harry said firmly, then, gesturing to Voldemort's body "I think they owe me after today"

"Thank you" Buffy leaned over and kissed him on the cheek "We'll be in touch later, about what to do with the bodies" He nodded, then tossed them a piece of rubble from the floor.

"Just say the name of your home town, and it will take you back to your house" He said.

"Thank you again" Buffy turned, then took Dawn's hand. A moment later, Angel, holding Faith in his arms, took Dawn's arm, while Spike took Buffy's other hand, covering the portkey. Buffy looked at the others, then closed her eyes "Sunnydale"

xoxox

"You let her go?" Tonks stared at him in complete surprise "The woman who killed Lucius, Dumbledore and most of the Hogwarts students?"

"What's the rule about the Imperious Curse?" Sirius asked.

"Once it's proven it was used, the person under it can't be tried" Tonks replied "But there's no pro..."

"She wasn't herself" Winifred said in a sharp tone "She was possessed by that thing Voldemort. Punishing her for his actions...." She shivered "It's not right" Amelia stared at them for a moment, then nodded.

"No doubt this is something we'll discuss again in the near future, but for now there's something else we have to tend to - something more important"

For the next five minutes, they stood in silence as the bodies of those who'd died were carried out by the Aurors. As Remus was carried past, Alison collapsed in to tears on Sirius' shoulder.

When the grim procession had been completed, Harry turned to his friends.

"Lets get the hell out of here"

xoxox

_After Voldemort's death, and Dawn's loss of power, the rest of The Army Of Doom faded pretty quickly. And, unlike the end of the previous Dark War, all those arrested were tried and convicted of various crimes. The Ministry, it seems, learned from Cornelius Fudge's mistakes, and didn't let anyone buy their way out of jail._

The expected public outcry over Dawn's "escape" never appeared. The morning after the final battle, Minister Bones, Director Tonks, Harry Potter, Fred Weasley and Sirius Black held a press conference, where they presented their side of the story. And while it's true there were some mutterings, and a few half-hearted protests, the majority of the public, and more importantly The Wizengamot, seemed happy to accept that Dawn had been under the control of Voldemort, and that her actions were not her own.

Whether this was helped by the fact Dawn was on the other side of the Atlantic, and that trying to extradite her from America would have been almost impossible, is hard to say. But personally, I like to think it was the better angels of their nature that stopped them from pursuing it, rather than the political expediency. But hey - Willow always told me I was an optimist.

Two days later, Harry and Hermione travelled to Sunnydale, partly to escort the bodies of Andrew, Xander and Wesley back home, but also to extend invitations to a Ministry Ball being held to celebrate the end of the war. And even though they made it clear this was not some cunning attempt to get Dawn back in to the UK, the two Summers sisters along with Spike declined the invitations - Faith and Angel agreed to go in their place.

They also offered to fulfil their promise to remove various memories from both Dawn and Spike.

Dawn glanced across at Spike, then turned back to the two mages.

"We've talked about this" She said with a slight smile "And while we both want to lose the memories of our...."

"Sexual Escapades" Spike suggested.

".... time together" Dawn continued "We want to keep the other memories"

"Why?" Harry asked "I mean - it wasn't you, either of you, and I can't imagine they are all that pleasant"

"They're not" Spike said "But, in comparison to some of the other things I've done, this was tame"

"And even though it's not me, I want to remember" Dawn added "All the people I killed - they died by my hand, even if it wasn't my mind that directed it - and just to forget that? It seems disrespectful"

"I understand" Hermione nodded "But if you ever change your mind, just let us know"

_The Ministry ball was held, and afterwards, life went back to normal. Harry, Hermione and Sirius were all asked to teach at Hogwarts, along with Giles, who decided to stay in the UK after he had recovered from his ordeal. Faith, Angel and Gunn went back to the USA, taking Alison Lupin with them, as she decided that she couldn't face returning to life without her husband._

I wish, more than anything, I could say that I was reunited with my Willow in the after-life, but unfortunately it wasn't to be. Unlike Dawn, who had apparently been driven by outside forces, Willow had turned Dark on her own, and embraced that Darkness. And, in doing so, had condemned herself to an eternity of torment in one of the more vicious hell dimensions.

But, even knowing I sent her there - that I sent the woman I love to the Quortoth - I don't regret it, and, if I had to do it over, I would do it again. Because she had to be stopped, because her father had to be stopped and because Dawn had to be saved.

And despite the deaths, the pain and the suffering, we did what we set out to do.

Dawn is sitting at the dressing table in her bedroom. From the angle, we can see her staring in to the mirror.

As the camera begins to move round, we see the reflection starting back at her is not hers, but Voldemort's.

A moment later, both she and the reflection let a small, knowing smile play across their lips.

_More or less._


	15. Deleted Scenes And Other Such Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are various deleted scenes and abandoned plot ideas I had whilst writing, and I thought I would include them here.

**ALTERNATE HEIRS**

_While I was considering Dawn as Voldemort's Heir, I had one or two other ideas, and one suggestion. So - here are the "Heirs Of Voldemort" that didn't make it._

**ANDREW**

Voldemort stared after the retreating form of his Heir with a sad look on his face.

When the young man had appeared in Riddle Manner, The Dark Lord had thought this would be the start of his rise to power. With a self-proclaimed 'Dark and Powerful Wizard, who had powers and skills beyond the realm of all mortal men', Voldemort had hoped that they could work together to destroy The Ministry, The Wizengamot and - finally - Harry James Potter.

But then, at the first training session, he had run in to a slight..... snag.

"See, my son, this is how you torture someone" Voldemort smiled at Andrew "Raise your wand, and cry 'Crucio"

Andrew stared down at the muggle who was chained down in front of him, then raised his wand. "Cruci... WAAH! I have swimmer's ear!" He turned and ran out of the room, waving his arms.

Voldemort stared after him, then sighed.

**BUFFY**

"My Lord - we have...... a situation" Lucius bowed low.

"What is it, Lucius?" Voldemort looked down at him.

"It's...." Lucius gulped, then took a deep breath "It's your daughter, my Lord"

"What about my daughter?"

"We need you to... talk to her" Lucius refused to look up and meet Voldemort's eyes "She's.... causing problems, and it's starting to become serious"

"You want me to talk to my daughter about a problem you're having?" Voldemort smiled "Do you want to explain why?"

"It's the vampires, sire" Lucius continued, and Voldemort let out a sigh of resignation.

"Go on"

"Every time we make an arrangement to discuss an alliance, your daughter walks in, and....."

"Slays them" Voldemort shook his head with an amused smile "Very well, Lucius, I will talk to her. Again"

**DRUSILLA**

"Daughter - I asked you if you knew where Potter was and how to beat him"

"The stars are dancing, while the sky falls from beneath us. The pretty brides snuggle whilst the peacemakers will find no rest"

"Yeah - that's not actually a lot of help, Dru"

xoxox

**DELETED SCENES**

_These are scenes that I wrote, but then decided either didn't fit, or needed to be cut for chapter length. Each one comes with an explanation of where it fits, and why it was removed._

**The Truth About Tara**

_This was originally supposed to come during the scene that followed the massacre at Hogwarts. Before Dawn and Spike go off to enjoy themselves, Voldemort asks Dawn whether Willow knows the truth about her ghostly girlfriend_

"Do you think she knows?"

"No" Dawn shook her head "She's so happy to have her back, she hasn't even considered questioning it"

"What do you think will happen when she does work it out?"

"Either she will forgive me, or I will be forced to kill her" Dawn shrugged "And to be honest, I don't really care which"

_I removed it, cause it didn't seem to fit, and seemed a bit pointless_

xoxox

**Snape Spying**

_This was an alternate beginning to Chapter 7 (Revelations), and detailed more about Snape and his spying._

 

_There are many advantages to being dead. Not as many as being alive, but if you are stuck in a situation, you really should look for the positives about it, rather than dwelling on the negatives._

One of the biggest advantages is you are not part of time any more. You can travel back to see not only your own past, but other people's pasts as well.

Which is a very useful skill when you are trying to understand the events of the present.

And, I suppose, if you're a voyeur.

**Hogwarts School, June 1995**

"Severus - I know I have asked much of you in the past, but now I must ask more than ever"

"I am ready to serve, Headmaster"

"Voldemort has returned. Cornelius may deny this, but I do not believe Harry would lie nor joke about this"

"As much as I loathe the boy, I must concur"

"And now that Black has taken Harry away, I find myself at a loss as to how we should proceed"

"Can you not force that mutt to return Potter?"

"No. Black is very strong-minded, and if I try to pursue him, he will go underground and I would potentially lose Harry forever"

"I can see why that would be a problem. What is it that you wish me to do?"

"I need you to return to The Dark Lord's service. I know that he will have doubts of your loyalty, and might well torture you to prove your trustworthiness"

"I understand, Headmaster. I am under no illusion that this will be easy. I will leave tonight"

"Thank you, Severus"

_It was cut because it made the chapter too long, but I kind of liked Tara's last comment :)_

xoxox

**The Hall Of Prophecies**

_This was also taken out of Chapter 7._

Five minutes before, Dawn had lead her father in to The Department of Mysteries, and stopped dead.

"So many voices" She turned to the others "Can you hear the voices?" Voldemort nodded, while Willow shook her head "So where do we find it?"

"It's down here" Her father strode off through the shelves. Dawn glanced at Willow.

"Stay here, and watch them. Alert us if anyone comes"

"Yes My Lady" Willow smiled and gave a short bow. Dawn returned then smile, then turned and followed her father.

When she caught up with him, she found him staring at a small glass prophecy orb, filled with white light.

"Is that it?" She looked at the globe, entranced by the dancing white smoke inside.

"Yes, my daughter" Voldemort leaned forward, and picked it up. Turning it round in his hand, he suddenly let out a laugh.

"Father?"

"Look here" He turned it towards her, and she made out small script engraved on the glass.

"SPT to AWPBD. TMR and ?(HP)" She read, then looked up "What does it mean?"

"The first two names are the person who made the prophecy, and the person who heard it" He smiled "In this case it would be Sybil Trelawney - the divination teacher at Hogwarts - and Snape's friend Albus"

"So the second part would be who it refers to?" Dawn guessed, and her father beamed at her. She looked back at the orb, then grinned up at him "TMR? Didn't the powers that be get the message about your new name?" She giggled as he frowned at her "Sorry father - I just thought we were getting far too serious"

"God save me from peppy valley-girls" Voldemort grinned back at her.

"And HP would be...." She trailed off, then her eyes went wide "Harry Potter? You're bound to the boy-scout of the wizarding world?" She couldn't help grinning at him "

"So it would seem" Voldemort grinned back. He pulled out his wand "Would you like to learn how we are bound?" She nodded eagerly, so he tapped the shining sphere twice. A ghostly figure appeared above it, and spoke in hushed tones. When it had finished, Dawn looked up at her father.

"Well. That's.... novel"

_It was mostly cut for chapter length. I actually really like it - the interaction between Dawn and Voldemort was what I wanted, and the discussion of the prophecy was fun. But if I had included this, and the previous scene, Chapter 7 would've run to nearly 6000 words, which was too long in my view, so this got taken out because - as fun as it is - it doesn't take the story forward all that much._

xoxox

**Late Arrivals To The Ministry of Magic Ball**

_For those of you who have never listened to "I'm Sorry, I Haven't A Clue", this chapter might not make any sense. So I apologise in advance if that's the case_

xoxox

"So who are all these people?" Winifred looked around at the vast array of witches and wizards in the ballroom, all clad in various coloured robes that were starting to make her head spin a little. Harry and Hermione exchanged glances, then turned back to the young woman.

"Well - over there are Mr and Mrs Endor, and their youngest son Griff" Harry replied.

"And that's young Sylvester, and his mother Mrs Therin" Hermione gestured to a group on the far side of the room.

"And don't forget Mr Full-Puff and his son Hugh" A voice came from behind them. They turned to see Sirius and Emily walking over to them "And their good friends the Venclaws, and their son Ray"

"Why has everyone brought their sons?" Fred asked interestedly "Is it a first-born thing?"

"Well - partly" Harry nodded "But the couple talking to Minister Bones are Mr and Mrs Delius, and their daughter Fi"

"And the Dutch Ambassador brought his daughter Dar" Sirius added with a smile "They are two old families - he is a Klordvol, while his wife is a D'Morte"

"Wow" Fred looked around in amazement "So who's talking to Andrew and Luna?"

"That would be the French Minister D'Kedavra, and his wife Ava" Hermione wondered how Harry was keeping a straight face.

"There's the Spanish Minister, Mr Fororrim, his wife Eris and his son Ed" Emily continued, then - at Fred's puzzled look - added "Short for Eduardo"

"And don't forget the Minister from Vietnam" Harry didn't even pause "Mr Tonks, his son Hon and his wife Key" Fred looked at them suspiciously.

"Are you teasing me?" She asked.

"Of course not" Giles came up behind her and handed her a drink "Mr Tonks is well respected throughout magical circles" Hermione nearly laughed out loud, but managed to bite the inside of her lip "Not nearly as well respected as the couple talking to Wesley of course"

"And what are their names?" Sirius asked.

"Mr and Mrs Spell, and their oldest daughter Jocasta" Giles' eyes were now twinkling, and Harry realised that Fred was cottoning on to their game.

"Miss Jocasta Spell?" She asked with a slight grin.

"I blame the parents" Emily returned the grin "But it could be worse" She gestured to another group "Mr and Mrs Agonally, and their daughter Diana"

"That is some.... interesting naming" Fred said, then caught sight of someone coming across the hall "If you'll excuse me, I think my boyfriend would like a dance" She turned and walked off towards a young man with red-hair.

"Fred and.... Fred?" Hermione grinned "That marriage should be a lot of fun" She paused, then turned to Giles "And I can't believe you!"

"Me?" Giles pretended to be offended "I'm not the one who started it" He turned to Harry "You know what she will do when she finds out?"

"At least we didn't have to go any further" He paused "I think my next family would've been Mr and Mrs Gelborn, and their daughter Murial"

"What about Mr and Mrs Biggerwandthanyou, and their son Ivor" Hermione asked innocently, causing Harry to burst out laughing.

"And Mr and Mrs Wartsschoolofwitchcraftandwizardry, and their son Harley" Emily grinned, then sighed as everyone stared at her in confusion "Also known as Hog"

"Yes... well" Sirius stared at his wife, then turned back to the others "At least we didn't have to resort to Mr and Mrs Bennettheresagiantnundubehindyou, and their eldest son...."

xoxox

_After listening to a lot of "Clue", my mind started wandering to other "late arrivals", and a few of them popped in to my head for a MOM ball._

Then it kind of got out of control, and what you see here is the result!

This obviously is out of the main story, since quite a few of the people mentioned are dead.


	16. Challenge Details

**THE ORIGINAL CHALLENGE**

_This is a direct copy of the original challenge, made on ForeverFandom.net by Mistress Vamp._

As many of you know, I no longer write in the Buffy/Angel fandom, but this picture has inspired a challenge that I would love to see other writer's take on.

**The Summary**

Voldemort's heir has been awaken and the world will never be the same.

**The Plotline**

What if Voldemort had a heir to his throne that, for once, was not Harry Potter?

**Your Challenge**

Create a story that will center around the above picture. Willow's powers could have woken up due to Tara's death or for another reason. Voldemort's rise to power can be at it's peak or it's downfall, but with the awakening of his heir, his magic starts to flourish more than it did before.

**What must it include?**

Dark Willow (the reasons why is up to the author(ess))   
Post-Hogwarts, Post-Seeing Red *the Buffy Episode where Tara and Buffy are both shot*   
The line 'Nothing tastes better than power and blood, in that order.' (the speaker is up to the author(ess))

**What can it NOT include?**

Non-con in any way, shape, or form

**Characters it must include**

From Buffy/Angel: Angel(us), Spike, Buffy, Giles, Xander, Anya, Dawn   
From Harry Potter: Severus, Remus, Sirius, Lucius, Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George

**Characters it CAN include, but are not a must**

Any character in which is not mentioned above...Cordelia, Fred/Illyeria, Wesley, Gunn, Faith, Kennedy, Lindsey, Lorne, Albus, Minerva, Pomphrey, Molly, Arthur, Ginny, Charlie, Bill, Percy, Pansy, Blaise, Millicent, and any other character in which has not been noted in one way or another

**Pairings**

Use your imaginations. This can be het, slash, or femslash. Your story, your choice.

**Other Notes**

If you don't see it, do with it as you wish.   
If you take on the challenge, please let me know. I would love to read it :)

xoxox

**MY TAKE ON THE CHALLENGE**

_This is how I feel I did in responding to it._

**Creation Of The Story**

By far and away the biggest problem with most Harry Potter/Buffy crossovers (and Harry Potter/Charmed crossovers) is the complete lack of adherence to the timelines of each series.

Now - I am not a canon worshipper (in my various stories I think there is maybe one where Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione end up together, a fair majority have Luna being gay, and not a single one where I stick to the established facts of the various stories), however when I see Harry starting his first year after Buffy has been Slaying for five years (and is now 20), it just makes me want to throw things. (And when authors have the Charmed Ones attending Hogwarts at the same time as Harry, I move past throwing things and on to random curses and hexes!)

Harry : born 1980. Buffy : born 1981.

They are more or less the same age. As are Willow, Xander, Ron and Hermione. (And - now that I come to think about it - how similar are they? Harry/Buffy : hero with a destiny they didn't want. Xander/Ron - best friend with comedy potential, Willow/Hermione - geeky witch with huge potential power. Anyway - that's a topic for another time).

So when I came across this challenge, and realised the author had actually put some thought in to the relative timelines, I was suitably impressed, and it piqued my interest.

**Meeting The Challenge**

I think that I have met all the criteria of the challenge, with only possibly three minor infringements, but they depend on your perspective.

_Post-Hogwarts, Post-Seeing Red_

The story bounces between two timelines - what happened to lead Dawn to her destiny (as Voldemort's Heir), and what happened after. So I suppose only half the story is Post Hogwarts/Post Seeing Red, while the other half is before.

_The line 'Nothing tastes better than power and blood, in that order.'_

I have included it, but then added a bit after it, which makes it far less sinister and scary, and a tad more lighthearted.

_Non-con in any way, shape, or form._

I don't think that Dawn removing Spike's soul so she and him can shag like bunnies is Non-Con (assuming Non-Con means non-consensual sex, and not something else!). There is certainly no issues of force or violence in it, and no issues of imperious curse or other magical methods.

However, I can understand (if not agree with) the argument that she is forcing him against his will by the virtue of removing his soul. But my response would be it's not Good Spike that's being forced, it's Evil Spike, which is a different person.

**Other Notes**

The one thing I tried to include was a lot more romance - Fred and Fred, Gunn and Faith, Luna and Andrew, Dawn and Harry - but it turns out it was very hard to write that in without making it look contrived.

There will also probably not be a sequel, despite the ending. However I learned never to say never a long time ago.

**History**

The original planning for the story started on the 4th of September 2008, and the first chapter was written six days later.

The rest of the chapters were written relatively quickly, however when I got to the final battle (13 : The Endless Minute), I ran in to terrible problems, and stopped writing for around 1 1/2 months (partly because NaNo2008 came up, but also because I am not that good at writing fight scenes), and the story was completed on the 5th of December 2008.

Overall Length : 54609

xoxox

**Notes : Timeline of Events**

_This is a summary of the major events leading up to the start of the story that differ from the established canon of the two series. _

For those who are unfamiliar with the worlds of HP or Buffy, I suggest the numerous on line references for the events that stayed within canon, as to list them all here would take quite a long time :)

**June 1986**

Dawn Summers "born".

**June 1992**

Dawn murmurs 'There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it' just as Quirrel says it to Harry.

**June 1995**

Voldemort Returns.  
Sirius, Remus, Hermione and Harry move to America.

**June 1999**

Lucius announces the formation of The People's Democratic Republic of Wales.

**January 2000**

Voldemort proclaims himself Emperor of Wales.  
Harry learns about The Prophecy.

**March 2000**

Lucius and Draco betray Voldemort, handing him over to The Ministry.

**April 2000**

To hide it from Glory, The Monks Of Dagon transmute The Key from pure energy in to Dawn Summers. They alter the memories of the whole world to do it.

**May 2000**

Harry, Hermione, Remus and Alison, Sirius and Emily return from America.  
Harry forms The Order of The Stag, after being told he can't execute Voldemort.

**April 2001**

Joyce Summers dies.

**May 2001**

Buffy dies fighting Glory. Giles leaves America.

**September 2001**

Willow brings Buffy back from the dead. Giles returns to America.

**October 2001**

Giles leaves America.

**November 2001**

Giles is captured and imprisoned in Wales while trying to rescue to other witches.

**May 2002**

Tara is killed by Warren Mears. Willow goes Dark, killing Warren and Jonathan Levinson.

**January 2003**

Harry begins to recruit more members to The Order of The Stag.

**May 2003**

Willow closes The Hellmouth, kidnaps Dawn and releases her power - the entire magical world feels the change.

**June 2003**

Dawn and Willow break Voldemort out of Jail.


End file.
